Nothing is Set in Stone
by Mehtevass
Summary: My version of how Gohan ages from a young teenager to a man, what journeys will he go on and will the young Saiyan find love along the way? With twists and turns around every corner you dont know what will happen next. Starts at the end of the cell saga. AU Gohan/Videl, Goku/Chi Chi, Vegeta/Bulma. Rated M for language, violence, adult themes and lemon scenes in the future
1. Introduction

Authors Note: This story starts at the cell games and becomes mostly AU after that. In essence its how i wish DBZ continued after the cell games. This is the first Fan Fiction i have written. After reading many I decided to give it a shot myself. All reviews are welcome and if anyone feels like giving me advice on my writing i would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this fic, except for some original characters

Anyway on with the story and i hope you enjoy;

* * *

Introduction – Nothing is set in Stone

Very little is known of the Saiyans, a warrior race, a race with unparalleled fighting prowess. In most cases if you were a Saiyan the mere sight of you could strike fear into the hearts of men, women and children and you would enjoy nothing more than to fight and kill everything that got in your way. It was because of attitudes like this that the Saiyan race became feared throughout the universe or maybe it was because they purged planets of life in order to sell said planet.

Unlike any race the Saiyans also have their myths and legends perhaps the most well known legend, one that would send chills down a person's spine the first time they heard it, is that of the Super Saiayan.

However what little was known was lost when a maniacal tyrant who feared the combined power of the Saiyans destroyed their home planet. There were a handful of survivors, those few Saiyans who were off planet on purging missions or in one very fortunate case, a newborn baby who was dispatched on his mission before planet Vegeta met its untimely end.

This newborn, Kakkarot, born to the third class warrior Bardock was sent to a relatively weak planet on the outer rims of the universe with one mission, destroy all life. Thankfully as a young child he had an accident where he damaged his head and forgot his Saiyan heritage and his mission, even his personality changed. He changed from a typical Saiyan child to a typical Human child.

Years and many adventures later this child known to all as Goku, is happily married and has a wife and son of his own.

Now it's time to fast forward to the point in time when this story begins. The Cell Games

Just remember nothing is set in stone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting up to Speed

Chapter 1 – Getting up to Speed

"Unleash it son, let your power flow freely now's your chance finish him." Goku's voice echoed throughout Gohan's mind "HAAAA"! With one final burst of power Gohan was able annihilate the monstrous Cell and bring peace to the Earth just as his father had done many times before him. "Ahhhh, it's over at last" sighed the warrior as he collapsed to the ground from extreme exertion.

Analysing the situation as he checked his pupil's health condition Piccolo took charge of the battered and bruised warriors. "Unfortunately Gohan we aren't finished just yet, we still have to fix all the damage and destruction caused by Cell and the Androids. Yamcha, Krillin both of you take Trunks and bring him to the lookout Tien could you manage to carry Gohan? I'm going ahead to prepare the dragon balls."

"Thanks Tien but no thanks, you all go back to the lookout I'm going back to Mt Paozu I have a feeling mum will want to be there when we wish dad back." Panted Gohan, just barely able to stand. "Ok kid we can do it your way still I want Tien to accompany you, you might be the strongest of us now but you still took a beating, I don't want you to collapse in mid flight from exhaustion" grunted Piccolo in response as he prepared to take off.

"Um we can't just leave her here now can we?" Krillin shyly said as he moved to the still comatose Android 18. "We should kill her now that we have the chance and rid the universe of these mechanical nightmares." Snorted Vegeta his anger boiling at the cowardice involved in not being able to dispatch an enemy. "Hey Vegeta just because in Trunks' timeline they destroyed everything doesn't mean it will happen here. If she does act up it wouldn't be hard for any of you to defeat her. All I'm asking is to give her a chance" pleaded Krillin. "Bah fine baldy but she's your responsibility got it. I'll meet you all at the lookout, brat don't be late the sooner I wash my hands of this affair the better" demanded the Saiyan Prince as he picked up the corpse of his son from the future and took off in the direction of the lookout. "Right well I'm going to get mum lets say be ready for the wish in an hour?" "Sounds good to me kid see you then" announced Piccolo as he, Yamcha and Krillin, carrying 18, take of for the lookout.

"Tien why don't you go get Chiaotzu I can handle flying this on my own Piccolo is just being over protective." Picking up a hint of despair in Gohan's voice Tien reluctantly agrees "Fine but don't be late to the lookout" he says as his aura swells around him and he blasts of towards Chiaotzu.

_Good now I finally have some time to my self. How am I going to explain this to mum without her over reacting and fainting? Dad if your paying attention I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourself for my stupidity._ Within moments of escaping to his thoughts Gohan arrives at his house and begins his descent to the domed building.

Knocking the door, "Mum where are you" yells Gohan as he waits for his mother to announce her self. "Ah, Gohan, your safe" Chi Chi wails as she hugs the life out of her son. "I'm fine mum I really am but you see its dad," hugging his mother back Gohan finds the courage within himself to explain to Chi Chi the events that transpired at the cell games. "Oh Goku, that's just like you, throwing your life away and not caring what consequences it will have on anyone else" Chi Chi sobs as she gently caresses her stomach. Not being able to hold the flood gates any longer Gohan loses all his resolve hearing his mother sob. Gohan, hugging his mother, bursts into tears. After a few moments of crying the widow and her son stop crying but continue to hug each other. "Thanks mum I needed that, but its time we got to the lookout we're going to wish dad along with everyone else back" whispered Gohan as he wiped away the rest of his tears. Picking his mother up bridal style Gohan powers up and takes off to the lookout with all the speed he could muster in his fatigued condition"

* * *

"Dende while we wait for Gohan and Chi Chi to arrive do you think you could heal us?" Suggests Krillin, still in pain from the final confrontation with Cell. "Sure and what about her will I try healing her as well?" Dende replies while motioning toward Android 18 "Try? Why do you think you wouldn't be able to heal her?"

"Oh well its just that considering she is part human and part android I'm not sure if it would be the safest thing to do. I can't heal iron and circuits but I can heal wounds of the flesh. What worries me is when I heal her human half will her mechanical half be affected. For instance if I heal her and her mechanical half isn't ready then technically she will be awake but she will be paralysed until the mechanical half can repair itself." Revealed Dende as he finished healing Krillin and the others.

"Yeah go for it bro heal her as well besides Gohan will be here any moment now" Replied Krillin. Dropping to his knees to examine her body Dende places one of his palms over the flat of her stomach and the other one above her heart. A yellow aura engulfs his hands as the process starts to take effect, within a couple of seconds 18's breathing returns to normal and her eyes slowly start to open. Another few moments and 18 is able to process just exactly what's happening. "Get your hands of me you creepy little kid" screams android 18 as she frantically jumps into a defensive position. "Calm down 18 we don't want to fight you and that 'creepy little kid' as you dubbed him just saved your life retaliates Krillin.

"He might have saved my life but he didn't have to grab me where he did" she screams in response while her cheeks unwillingly start to show a tinge of red.

"Excuse me Miss" Dende buts in "but what's so bad about where I touched you?"

"Look there it is mum straight ahead. Everyone is already gathered there with the dragon balls. Dad will be back in no time." Beams Gohan as he touches down onto the tiled surface of the lookout the force of his landing blowing up dust. "Sorry to keep you all waiting" apologises Chi Chi "I was just a little overwhelmed when I found out what happened." "Dende you can summon Shenron now" Piccolo says as he comes out of his meditative state.

"Shenron by your name I summon you, come forth and grant our wishes" demands Dende as the 7 mythical dragon balls in front of him start to pulsate orange. Within moments the bright blue sky becomes pitch black, the only source of light being from the dragon balls themselves. A pillar of lightning erupts from the dragon balls, bending and twisting across the sky, taking the form of the eternal dragon Shenron. "You who has summoned me I shall grant any 2 wishes within my power, speak your first wish now" bellowed Shenron has everyone looked on in awe at the spectacle. "Whether it's your first or one hundred and first time that will always chill me to the bone. Good work and congratulations on making your dragon Dende." "Thank you Mr. Popo. So it's agreed our first wish will be to bring back everyone killed by Cell?"

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" chuckles Goku. "You see guys me and King Kai have been thinking and it seems that in recent years every time the earth came under threat it was my fault. We had Frieza, the Androids and finally Cell they were all out to get me. So I think it would be better for earth and everyone if I stay dead this time. Besides Gohan is stronger than me now he is ready to take up my roll as the protector of earth."

"I might be stronger than you dad but it doesn't mean I don't need you please dad come back to us we need you we all do" pleaded Gohan. "I am sorry son I truly I am but I will always be with you and your mother in your hearts." "Son Goku, for one minute stop and really think about what you're doing. You're going to leave your family and son who is starting to become a teenager just to keep the earth safe? What if we are attacked again we will need all the help we can get, what use will you be to us rotting up there." Screamed Chi Chi, apparently being dead wasn't enough to save some one from one of her mood swings. "Besides honey I had news I wanted to tell you after you got back from the Cell Games. Remember that day we sent Gohan into the village to get supplies?" continued Chi Chi in a more calm, courteous tone "Chi Chi you know I could never forget something as magical as that but sex isn't enough to persuade me to change my mind I'm sorry."

"Ehm I don't want to hear you guys talking about this stuff" stuttered Gohan fidgeting with his thumbs. Blushing Chi Chi screams back "No not sex, for the love of Kami Goku I'm pregnant"

"WHAT? You're pregnant Chi? That changes everything; I couldn't leave you to raise our child alone. I am truly sorry and Gohan I shouldn't have chosen to abandon you either at this stage of your life. Any chance you could forgive me?" "Yeah dad I can but not until your with us" beams Gohan. "I guess I can live with those terms son. Dende I'm ready you can wish me back now."

"Ok Shenron for our first wish could you bring everyone back to life killed by Cell and the Androids, except for Dr Gero and Android 19" pleaded Dende. "That wish cannot be granted. The one known has Son Goku has already been brought back to life, if you wish I can bring back everyone except for Goku" announces Shenron. Exchanging glances with Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta Dende asks the eternal dragon "If that wish is within your power than grant it Shenron?" "As you wish, so shall it be done" says Shenron as his eyes glow red and all the deceased people return back to life.

"I'm back, where's Cell, Father." Questions a panicked Trunks as he jumps to his feet grabbing his chest, searching for any sign of imminent danger. "It's fine Trunks, you were killed by Cell but Gohan killed Cell and now the dragon has granted you life" stated Vegeta calmly.

"Goku are you still listening?" inquires Dende "You betcha."

"Good because Shenron can't revive you, we will have to get into contact with Grand Elder Mauri and ask him to revive you with Porunga. It shouldn't take longer than a fortnight for you to be back to the land of the living." Reveals Dende. "That's great Dende thanks everyone and see you in a couple of weeks" chuckles Goku.

"Your wish has been granted now hurry and name your second wish" says an impatient Shenron.

"Does anyone have a second wish they would like to make?" asks Dende. "Yeah I do" blushes Krillin, rubbing the tip of his toe into the tiled floor. "Shenron could you turn the surviving androids back into humans, while letting them retain the power they have in their android form?" asks Krillin. "As you wish, so shall it be done" bellows Shenron.

"Krillin of all the things you could wish for why was it that?" screams Yamcha demanding to know the reasoning behind his wish. "Uh, well you see" Krillin responds stuttering, a rosy red blush gracing his features. "Oh I get it, Krillin has a crush on android 18" shouts Gohan causing everyone else to face fault. "Thanks bro, really subtle" moans Krillin in embarrassment.

"So that's it huh? That's all you think it takes to win me over? Well think again buster!" exclaims 18 as she prowls towards Krillin. When she reaches him she bends over, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and seductively whispers into his ear "But it's a good start." Turning away from him to take off she chances one last look and laughs at the awed look on the monks face. Giving him a cheeky wink and a 'come hither' look she takes off away from the lookout.

"Am I dreaming or did that really happen?" asks a stunned Krillin.

Storming up to the monk Chi Chi slaps him across the face screaming "don't just stand there grinning like a Cheshire cat, get after her." Causing everyone on the lookout to burst out into laughter at the poor monk's misfortune.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Strange Little Girl

Chapter 2 – A Strange Little Girl

The following morning peace and tranquillity surrounded the earth. That is everywhere except for one domed house in the east district more specifically Mt Paozu. Chi Chi has been experiencing her first debut of morning sickness since she carried Gohan all those years ago. Unfortunately for our young hero he has been unlucky enough to bear witness to his mother spewing her guts out and not realise it is a normal part of pregnancy.

"Mum what's wrong with you, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday evening." Inquires a panic stricken Gohan. "Go, Gohan, bleeegh. Don't worry about me Gohan" sighs Chi Chi struggling to her feet, wiping the last of the vomit off her mouth and chin and discarding the rag into the wash basin. She explains to Gohan that it's just a bout of morning sickness and that it will pass momentarily.

"Listen son I want you to go get some supplies today. The shops should be back open today and we are running very low on food. Besides it will be good for you to get out of the house for a while until your father is back with us, take this list as well and there's money in the top drawer in my bedside locker." Sighs Chi Chi, contemplating how she can keep her mind at ease. "Ok mum I can do that I will be back some time this evening."

"Bye mum I'll see you later" shouts Gohan picking up the shopping list and money, running from the house and blasting off into the air.

_Where to go, judging by this list mum gave me I will need to go to a city none of the local villages would carry this variety of goods. Hmmmm West City is the closest city and I could even visit Trunks before he goes back to the future. But for some reason mum was adamant about me taking as long as possible. Orange Star City is a bit further away I guess I can go there. Besides it's a nice sunny day so maybe I should go to the park and relax for a little and try and clear my thoughts._

* * *

Arriving at Orange Star City the first thing that catches Gohan's eye is the mass crowds of people gathered on the streets, the banners, the loud music and the generally relaxed atmosphere. _I guess everyone is happy we are finally at peace. _"This spot here will do nicely" mutters Gohan as he spots a secluded forest in part of the Orange Star Park. Landing he spots a silhouette of some one lying under a tree. As Gohan approached the tree a small barely audible sob could be heard. "Mum why? What's wrong with you please I need you. Don't go mummy please don't go." Clearing his throat to announce himself Gohan cautiously approaches the tree not sure what to expect on the other side. "Excuse me Miss is there anything I can do to help you?" squeaks the pre pubescent boy. Looking up from her secluded spot the young girl, wearing a long white t-shirt which must have been 2 or 3 sizes to big as it reached all the way down to her knees. To compliment the oversized t-shirt she had a pair of navy blue trousers and converse, meets the face of a boy approximately her age. Sobbing she looks away from his face to his long sleeved white shirt down to his black jeans and finally stopping at his white runners she dries of the last of her tears. "No I'm fine thank you." Shaking himself out of his stupor Gohan notices her dried in tears and red puffy eyes "Are you sure? You don't seem to fine to me and pardon me for intruding in something that isn't my business but what's wrong with your mother?" Looking up at the face of the boy who disturbed her, the girl noticed his pitch black eyes. Eyes that said don't worry everything will be fine, don't worry you can trust me. "It's my mother you see; there is something wrong with her heart. The doctors say they have never dealt with anything like this before and they fear she doesn't have much longer to live"

_Hmmm I wonder_ "Does your mother appear to have a fever as well as random fits of pain?" inquired Gohan. "Actually yes she does. But how did you know that?" says the young girl becoming suspicious of this strange boy in front of her. "Ah well you see not to long ago my dad came down with the same illness. It was hard to watch at first but thankfully he pulled through it" whispers the boy a tinge of sadness coating his voice remembering how not a day ago his father had to sacrifice himself to save everyone. "He survived? But how the doctors told me and my dad there wasn't any medicine" questions the girl getting her first dose of good news in a while. "A family friend gave us some new experimental drug and said it might help out dad and it did. Come to think of it we should still have some of it left if you want to come back to my house with me we can take it and maybe your mum can pull through this as well" says Gohan, lifting his spirits out of his sombre mood at the prospect of being able to help out this girl.

"I'm not sure, if I should trust you or not. My parents always told me not to trust strangers" responds the young girl, becoming more cautious of this strange boy in front of her. "Sure you can trust me all I want to do is help your mum pull through. It would annoy me if I knew something happened her and I could have helped out but didn't." Exclaims Gohan, extending his hand out to the girl in front of him "Why don't we try this again, my name is Gohan Son its nice to meet you." The young girl extends her hand and grabs Gohan's "Hi my name is Videl Satan and it's nice to meet you too Gohan." As they shake hands Gohan gets his first good look at her facial features since he has seen her and the first thing he notices is the cerulean eyes and the tiny smile gracing her face. "Well then Videl do you want to come with me and save your mothers life? Or do you just want to continue moping around here?" Looking at his face and seeing the determined look in his eyes Videl agrees figuring at worst she will kill some time and at best she will actually help her mother get better.

"Hey buster don't try anything funny I know martial arts" quips Videl as Gohan bends over to help her up of the ground. "I'm just trying to help you up of the ground, come on!" Jumping up to her feet and dusting her self off Videl gives him a smirk and a thumbs up "don't worry about me I'm not a helpless little girl I can handle my self."

"So Gohan where do you live and how do you suppose we get there?" inquires Videl as she and Gohan walk out of the forest area of the park into the lake area.

_That's something I forgot shoot. I can't just fly her there and if we take a car or jet it will take to long and her mother might be to far gone to save even with this medicine._ "I'm not to sure about that now that you mention it, I live in Mt Paozu you see. It would take hours for us to complete a round trip in a jet. Hmmmm. Oh I got it.

Videl would you say your pure of heart? Never mind, don't bother answering that if you aren't you can just hold onto me I guess." Stopping in his tracks Gohan cups his hands around his mouth and shouts to the heavens.

"NIMBUS!"

"Um Gohan what's a Nimbus and how are we going to get to your house?"

"NIMBUS!"

"Gohan stop it your acting weird, people are starting to think there is something wrong with you"

"NIMBUS!"

"GOHAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

With a sweat drop forming on his forehead Gohan looks around and notices everyone in the nearby vicinity have ceased all activity and are just gawking at him. "It usually comes on the first or second call. I guess since I'm so far away from home it's gonna take it slightly longer." Looking at the boy in front of her Videl questions if she is sane in trusting him but before she can finish this thought a yellow cloud zooms out of the sky and hovers a few feet in the air beside Gohan. "Ah there are you buddy long time no see" exclaims Gohan excited at getting to see one of his fathers companions. "Videl this is Nimbus. Nimbus this is Videl, why don't you go say hello to her" the little yellow cloud wisps over to her nudging at her sides. "It wants you to pet it Videl" Bug eyed Videl complies and rubs the cloud to be greeted with it zooming around her. "This is so cool Gohan how did you ever get something like this" Chuckling Gohan explains that his dad got it when he was a child and that recently it was handed down to him.

"The best bit about it is it can carry passengers" explains Gohan as he jumps up onto the cloud, landing with a soft thud. "There is only one catch though you need to have a pure heart or you will just fall through it"

Gulping Videl rubs her eyes to make sure they aren't playing tricks on her. "Gohan you are one strange boy you know that." "Oh trust me you got no idea" chuckles Gohan memories of his adventures of Namek coming to mind. "You see this is why I wanted to know if you have a pure heart or not. We can ride this to my house, pick up the medicine and be back here in a couple of hours." Hesitantly Videl jumps into the air, shuts her eyes tight, landing bottom first. "You can open your eyes now" chuckles Gohan surprised that Nimbus accepted her. "Hey excuse me for being worried about my safety" screams Videl as she slaps the back of Gohan's head, earning a yelp of surprise from the startled boy. "Ugh what's happening now? Ouch! Damn that hurt, why'd this cloud drop me" Chuckling even harder Gohan explains that when she struck him out of spite she became impure and therefore the cloud couldn't carry her anymore. "So basically what you're saying is while some one is riding on Nimbus they can't have impure thoughts or do anything impure or they will fall through it?"

"Yeah pretty much, so are you going to just sit down in the dirt all day or do you want to jump up on it and try again?" Gathering her composure Videl jumps back onto the cloud and silently thanks it for carrying her.

"It might be best if you hold onto me. This thing can go pretty fast and besides if you have any more impure thoughts we don't want you falling of when we are a couple of thousand feet in the air" smirks Gohan knowing his witty response would annoy Videl. "Nimbus take us home please." Suddenly the cloud ascends sharply into the sky and blasts of in the direction of Mt Paozu. "Gohan this is amazing. We are actually flying. This is so cool" marvels Videl as the wind blows through her hair.

_Back when she hit me she was able to hit me awfully hard for some one her age._

Soon enough the young duo were flying high above mountain ranges almost at Mt Paozu when Gohan realises that Videl is being very quiet. Chancing a look behind him he realises the young girl has fallen asleep with her head buried into the back of Gohan and her arms around his waist. _She must be exhausted if she fell asleep so quickly and I thought she was just being quiet._

"Wake up Videl, were almost there" Gohan whispers into her ear while gently pushing her shoulder. "Huh, oh, what? What's going on where am I?" replies a groggy, just awoken Videl. "Don't you remember its me Gohan, we are flying out to my house to get medicine for your mother. You fell asleep on my back. I guess it must be pretty comfortable." Quips gohan looking forward to her response. This comes in the form of her squeezing her arms as tight as she can manage earning a surprised yelp from Gohan.

* * *

"We're here" announces Gohan much to the relief of Videl who is still struggling to cope with being able to travel around on a cloud. Walking up to the door of his house Gohan raps the door with his knuckles, "Mum I'm back could you get dad's medicine? Videl come on inside and help me look for it, if I remember correctly it should be in the spare room." Walking out of her bedroom with a basket of dirty laundry Chi Chi just catches her sons voice in the distance "Gohan what are you doing back so soon? Did you get everything on the list I want to make something special for when your father gets back." Rummaging through the drawers and dressers in the spare room Chi Chi walks in on them. "EXCUSE ME MR but what the hell is going on in here". Bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head "hehehe well you see mum this is Videl Satan I met her in Orange Star City, her mother has that heart virus dad had I was hoping we could give her the last of his medicine so she could get better." Realising that she might have got her new friend into trouble Videl explains her situation to Chi Chi. "I'm sorry Mrs Son if I come across as rude but I would like to hurry my mothers life could hang in the balance"

"That's so terrible I'm sorry to hear about your mother and don't call me Mrs Son, Chi Chi is fine dear. Now as for you young man you should know better than to come barging in here causing a ruckus like that. You should have come straight to me" lectures Chi Chi as she reaches to the top of the nearby dresser and brings her hand back down with a small pill bottle in her hand, tossing the pill bottle to Videl. "Sorry mum I guess I just panicked" muttered Gohan his head hung low. "Its fine son now go hurry and save Videl's mother" replies Chi Chi. "Sure mum you betcha"

"Thank you Mrs, um Chi Chi I appreciate this, come on Gohan lets go to the hospital." Excitedly replies Videl grabbing Gohan and dragging him out of the house "Well go on then, call your pet cloud again" in a matter of moments Nimbus is blasting off in the direction of Orange Star City with its two passengers on board. "That's just like us when we were that age Goku, off flying around on that cloud getting into crazy adventures" sighs Chi Chi reminiscing about her youth spent chasing the love of her life.

"So your mum seems interesting and a little different in a nice way" Videl says as a way of trying to make conversation on the boring flight back to the city. "You could say that but she means well in her own crazy way" responds Gohan. "Although I did notice one thing I wasn't expecting. You have this bad ass cloud that can take you anywhere you want on the planet yet you are possibly the biggest mamma's boy I have ever come across." Chuckles Videl "That's true but if you knew my mother the way I do you would be the same way I am around her. Actually how about I explain it with a story. A few years back mum hired a personal tutor for me because she thought I was lacking in my studies. Anyway the tutor she hired was an evil man who took pleasure in causing me pain and he disrespected my father." "That's awful; he didn't do anything to bad did he? You know that's why dad trained me in martial arts, so I can always defend myself if needed" responds Videl, her anger boiling at finding out what happened to Gohan. "No its fine but if you would just let me continue without interrupting you will understand better" replies Gohan.

"My bad sorry I wont interrupt again" says Videl while mimicking locking her lips shut and throwing away the key. "Anyway as I was saying once mum found out she threw the man out of my window and chased him of our property" chuckles Gohan at one of his more fond memories from his childhood. "Thinking back on it now I believe my room was in the attic back when that happened." Reminisces Gohan of one of his more fond memories. "WHAT she threw him out of your window from the attic?" screams Videl shocked but unable to suppress the approaching laughter. Within moments both of them are rolling about on the cloud laughing their heads off.

* * *

"Well here we are at Orange Star Hospital go on ahead in and give your mum the medicine I still have some shopping to do before I get home and its getting quite late" Beams gohan happy that Videl's mother will be receiving the medicine soon "Thank you Gohan, saying today was interesting would be an understatement. Maybe we could do this again some time, I really wouldn't mind getting to go for another ride on that cloud" hugging Gohan before she jumps of Nimbus Videl turns to leave only to find herself stopped by Gohan. "Before you go here is my number why don't you call me some time and tell me if that medicine worked for your mother id really like her to pull through this. Bye Videl I'll see you some other time" waving goodbye to her Gohan tells nimbus to take him to the nearest shop.

_Well today was interesting that's for sure, how could I have realised that mum sending me grocery shopping would result in me saving a life. I guess it really is impossible for me to have a normal life even if its only for a day._

_That was one strange girl though._


	4. Chapter 3 - Don't Surprise Your Wife

Chapter 3 – Don't Surprise Your Wife

A fortnight has passed since the day of the Cell Games, and yet there isn't any sign of Goku returning. Everyone has gotten back to normal life, well as normal as it can be for the Z warriors, Trunks is preparing to return to his future and rid his timeline of the Androids and Cell once and for all. Videl's mother was able to beat the heart disease with help of Gohan and even though they kept in contact over the phone they haven't met up since the first day.

Perhaps more important than any of this a few hours ago a mother and her son sat down and had a conversation regarding the path in which a certain half Saiyan wants to follow in life. Chi Chi never was fond of her son taking part in martial arts but with recent events Gohan was able to persuade her into letting him follow the path of a warrior. Of course there was a compromise involved, Gohan would also have to continue his studies but instead of being numerous years ahead of everyone else his age Chi Chi agreed that he could learn at the same pace as everyone else his age.

Getting changed into his dark blue training gi Gohan realises what his next training step is and how dangerous it will be for his training partner. Heading down stairs he is greeted with a feast of a breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and even pancakes. "Mum I'm heading into Bulma's today I need to see Vegeta and Trunks. Thanks for breakfast it was delicious as always" says Gohan getting up from the table, lifting his dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. "I'll be back some time this evening and I know you're worried about what's keeping dad so long so I'll head to the lookout on my way home and check up on that for you." Walking up to his mother he pecks her on the cheek and runs out the front door blasting off for West City.

_I hope Vegeta is willing to help me out. As long as he doesn't start obsessing about how he has to surpass me to retrieve his birth right as the prince of all Saiyans I guess it should be ok. Trunks on the other hand I really hope he is ready for the challenges that await him when he returns to his timeline._

Becoming lost in his thoughts Gohan was unaware of the 2 people following him until he was struck in the back with a relatively weak Ki blast. "Gohan bro how have you been?" comes the over joyous voice of Krillin from behind the young warrior. "Huh oh it's you Krillin, wow is that android 18 with you? Congratulations bro I guess you got her after all." Nervously coughing and glancing at the smirk gracing the features of the beautiful woman beside him Krillin lets out a nervous laugh "Yeah I guess you could say that, anyway is your dad back I want to introduce him to 18."

"He isn't back yet unfortunately but I'm going to the lookout today to find out what's keeping him, sure I can call you once I find out any news." Explains Gohan with a subtle hint of sadness in his voice. "Don't worry kid everything will work out in the end I mean it is Goku we're talking about. Anyway 18 and I have to get going we're going to Bulma's to see if she can help us find 17. 18 misses her brother and you never know he might become another powerful ally" Says Krillin apprehensive about how 17 will react to him and 18. Looking over at the bald monk Gohan smiles "I'm heading there as well, try and keep up." Laughing Gohan powers up leaving Krillin and 18 in awe at the speed he could conjure up in his base form.

* * *

Touching down on the soft lawn at Capsule Corp Gohan is greeted to the grunts of the prince of Saiyans enduring another body shattering workout. Noticing Trunks hovering over the time machine our young hero approaches him. "Hey Trunks are you ready to go back to your timeline yet?" shouts Gohan up to the violet haired young man from the future. "Almost Gohan I just need to say goodbye to everyone then I will be heading off" exclaims Trunks happy about the prospect of getting to see his mother again but sad that he will never get another chance to see planet Earth as lush and tranquil as it is now. "About that Trunks I have something I need to talk to you and Vegeta about before you go back. So why don't we make our way over to the gravity room. Hopefully Vegeta won't be too mad at us for interrupting him.

"Vegeta, I'm coming in I need to talk to you" shouts Gohan into the door of the GR. "Brat leave me alone, I don't wish to be disturbed I have more important things to do with my time than to listen to your whiney bitchy voice" snorts Vegeta amazed that the half Saiyan is even bothering him. "Listen Vegeta what I have to say is for you not for me and I'm coming in whether you like it or not" retaliates Gohan as he forcefully opens the door and steps into the chamber. "Trunks come on in and listen up this is important for you as well. So just listen and this will go a lot smoother and quicker. First of all can the both of you go Super" asks the boy as he suddenly feels a shift in the Ki followed by two Super Saiyans standing beside him. "Fine brat but this better not take any more than 5 minutes" complies Vegeta, starting to become eager at what the boy has to say. "You both know what it feels like when you're powered up to the max in this form?" asks Gohan as he too joins the other Saiyans in the room in becoming the warrior of myth and legend. A Super Saiyan. "Back when I was fighting Cell as I'm sure you both are aware I broke this barrier by channelling my emotions. These emotions mainly being anger and despair. I'm not sure what emotions both of you will have to put up with to break this barrier but I hope you try because the power available after breaking these barriers is stunning" explains Gohan as his aura swells around him and he ascends to the second level of Super Saiayan. "As for me bringing both of you here into this room to explain this. I think you will soon figure out why" smirks Gohan as he phases out of view from the other two Saiyans and mere moments later they are writhing about on the floor in agony while Gohan returns to his original spot.

"As much fun as this form is I still don't think it will be fair if I use it for the two of you" announces Gohan as he reverts back to the first level of Super Saiyan. Walking up to the now kneeling Vegeta, "Don't you ever get sick of training on your own? I need a sparring and training partner and neither you nor dad will be able to keep up with me on your own so I'm asking if you would like to join the both of us, when he gets back, in some three way training sessions. It should help me control this form and if the both of you were to gang up on me it might prove to be a challenge. And least of all let's not forget it might also help you both to ascend to this level." Mulling it over for a few seconds Vegeta snorts and punches the half breed with all of his might. "I agree but for now prepare to defend your self.

* * *

An hour later Gohan emerges from the GR carrying a passed out Trunks on his back followed by a heavily injured, limping Vegeta. "Vegeta that was a good workout but we shouldn't have pushed Trunks as hard. I think I will take him to the lookout and get Dende to heal him." "No Gohan its fine I'll take him but let's leave now before Bulma see's him like this. We don't want her to panic over nothing" mutters Vegeta as he takes his fallen son off Gohan's back and takes off in the direction of the lookout. _What' the matter with you Vegeta, not a month ago you were as cocky and arrogant as ever but now your actually openly showing your care for people. Perhaps seeing your son die in front of you and being helpless to do anything must have had more of an effect on you than I first realised I just hope its for the best. _Taking off after Vegeta, Gohan soon catches up to him and they slowly make their way to the lookout.

"Vegeta do you feel that Ki? It's large, even for our standards" asks Gohan becoming slightly worried how a Ki this large could just suddenly pop up. "Yes I can sense it but it feels familiar to me for some reason. We shouldn't worry about it yet, let's just continue on to the lookout and get Trunks healed up" responds Vegeta trying not to focus on the tightening feeling in his gut.

Landing on the lookout the trio are met with the worried looks on the faces of Piccolo and Dende. "Vegeta what happened you and Trunks?" snorts the tall Namekian. "Sparring with the brat, green bean." Grunts Vegeta pointing towards Gohan. Turning his attention to Dende "Well don't just stand there looking like a gobsmacked half wit heal us already would you" demands Vegeta.

"Yes of course sorry" replies the stunned Namekian. Firstly healing Trunks then moving onto Vegeta. Once he finishes healing Vegeta he winces expecting the same treatment as he got on Namek. "Thank you Dende" exclaims Trunks slightly bowing in front of the young Kami. Walking up to his mentor Gohan asks if they have any news on his father. "Yes actually we do. The Namekian's currently have 6 of the 7 dragon balls and they should have the final one within a few hours" responded Piccolo seeing the instant relief on the face of his student. "Anyway onto more pressing matters have any of you felt that Ki" enquires Piccolo his voice taking a more serious tone. "Unfortunately yes we have but judging by what I'm sensing up here it doesn't appear to be on the planet" replies Gohan. "Yes your right Gohan but it appears to be moving toward the planet. If I am correct it should be here in about a hour." Replies the soft, calm voice of the Guardian of Earth.

Walking up to his father Trunks pulls him to the side "Father I need to get back to my time, I'm going to say my goodbyes to everyone then head home.""Son I want you to take care of your self, don't do anything to brash and make sure you annihilate that over grown grass hopper and those blasted Androids." Shaking his son's hand Vegeta leans into him and quietly whispers into his ear, "Tell your mother I'm sorry. She'll know what I mean." "Yes father I will, I'm going to miss you" sighs Trunks breaking the handshake and hugging his father. Reluctantly Vegeta hugs his son back making a silent promise not to abandon his son from this timeline. Walking up to Gohan Trunks gets down on his knees, "It was a pleasure to meet you again Gohan, when the androids killed you I thought I lost you for sure but not only did I get to see you as a hardened warrior and grown up man I also got to see you as a young care free boy. I'm going to miss you" sighs Trunks. "I'll miss you as well Trunks and hopefully you can restore the future of your time line.""Piccolo, Dende take care. Gohan when Goku gets back tell him I said thanks for everything. Bye guys" waving Trunks powers up and takes off in the direction of Capsule Corp."Vegeta I'm going to stay here and wait for this Ki to arrive I think you should do the same." Snorting Vegeta agrees reluctantly and begins the patient wait.

* * *

"It's here!" screams Dende overwhelmed with the Ki level he is sensing. "Vegeta isn't that the same design as the Saiyan space pods have?" inquires Piccolo eager to find out what the cause of such a large Ki could be. "Yes Namekian it is and before you even ask, no I don't understand how this is possible. Gohan hide your Ki until we know what we're dealing with and if something bad happens go all out and try not to be so dam cocky this time brat" yells Vegeta an odd fear forming in his stomach. Preparing its final decent the mysterious ship hovers about 200 ft above the lookout. A low whirring could be heard followed by a luminous green flash and 2 figures emerging from the bottom of the spherical ship. "You see son I told you the prince was still alive. Soon we will be able to put our plans into action" whispers what appears to be the leader, a tall well built man with flowing flame like black hair, a tan complexion to his skin. Starting at the top of his left eye brow and descending vertically down his face to the level of his moustache is a deep, aged scar. Barely visible beneath his white cloak is the trademark Saiyan armour shoulder pads. "Yes father" grunts the even taller man beside him. This has more visible muscle mass, longer flowing hair and a paler complexion of skin than his father. The striking thing about this man though is what he is wearing. White cloth trousers with a, crimson cloth belt and gold shin high boots and gold wrist bracers. The odd part is the gold bracelets, adorned with blue gemstones, that adorn his head, neck, arms, chest and waist.

"Dende, Mr Popo go into the temple this could get messy" announces Piccolo sweating at the power radiating of the 2 figures heading towards them. Landing down on the lookout the leader walks up to Vegeta followed by his son. Standing straight he drops down to his right knee, brings his right fist on top of his heart, his son mimicking his actions, "Prince Vegeta. Rising the man dusts him self off. "First of all who are you and how did you survive what happened to planet Vegeta?" questions the very confused prince. "Ah yes how could you possibly remember us you were not but a brat when your father betrayed us. My name is Paragus and this is my son Broly" he exclaims, extending his arm and pointing at the man standing behind him. "As for your fathers betrayal I guess you don't even know about that considering you were Frieza's whipping boy" smirks Paragus taunting the prince. "You see the day my son here was born his power level was 10,000. Something your father feared so he attempted to have us both assassinated. Which as you can clearly see failed." Exclaims the man now known as Paragus.

"My father was a fool, always blinded by his ego" retaliates Vegeta realising he also gave a perfect description of himself. "We survived Vegeta thanks to my son you see, not more than a few hours old and suffering from a near fatal wound he surrounded us in his energy and protected us from the blast. As for why we have come looking for you Vegeta. My son and I are planning to get revenge starting with you" exclaims Paragus as he rushes forward and drives his fist powerfully into Vegeta's skull. "Unfortunately for you, you will have to try a lot harder than that to come close to standing a chance of defeating us" grunts Vegeta not even moving an inch from the powerful blow dealt to him. Letting out a bellowing roar the Prince of Saiyans ascends to Super Saiyan. Drawing his arm back preparing to strike he is met with the chest of Brolly. Grabbing Vegeta by his hair he lifts him into the air and begins to pound his fist mercilessly into his stomach. Coughing up blood, Vegeta retaliates by driving his foot into the chin of his opponent. Unable to contain his grip Broly lets go of Vegeta, using this to his advantage Vegeta punches him in the nose. Hearing the satisfying crack of bones breaking Vegeta follows up with a roundhouse kick to the side of his jaw launching him into the air. Phasing behind the Saiyan Vegeta jackhammers him into the surface of the lookout. Forming a deep crater.

"Hahahahahah is that all you got" announces the Saiyan picking himself up from the crater and dusting himself off. Letting out a blood curdling scream Broly ascends to Super Saiyan. "Now you die." Quicker than he can detect Vegeta finds himself on the receiving end of the maniacal mans fist. Chasing after his opponent Broly forms a Ki blast in his hand, continuously charging it up, grabbing Vegeta's neck with the other hand he begins to squeeze. With the Ki blast finally at full power he brings it up and releases it into Vegeta's stomach blasting a hole straight through the Saiyan Prince. Tossing his now defeated opponent aside Broly lands beside his father cackling all the way. "Piccolo take Vegeta to Dende and get him healed, when you both get back finish off Paragus, Broly is mine" screams Gohan ascending to Super Saiyan. Phasing out of existence Gohan reappears behind Broly and Paragus lashing out at the back of Broly's head knocking him into the air. Turning to Paragus he quickly and skilfully hits him in the back of the neck causing the man to lose consciousness. "Broly stop fooling yourself I can sense you still have a lot of power hidden, hurry up and unleash it so we can get this over with" demands Gohan, eager for a good challenge. "As you wish but once I cross over to the madness you all will die." Charging his aura once more his muscles start to bulk up tremendously followed by his blue spiked hair which can be seen turning lime green and growing longer and spikier. His pupils vanish once he finishes his transformation followed by the cracking of the bracelets surrounding his body. Letting out a maniacal cackle the mad Saiyan fly's straight toward Gohan with his right fist extended. At the last minute he pulls his fast back and drives the heel of his right foot into the chest of the young Son.

_He's fast, faster than I expected. I need to go all out from the beginning and end this quickly._

"Your good but lets see how you fair against the pinnacle of my power" taunts Gohan ascending to the second level of Super Saiyan. Calmly walking up to Broly the half breed launches himself at the madman. With his fist extended Gohan prepares to attack only to be met with a palm surrounding his face and squeezing the life out of him. Struggling Gohan drops his arms to his side and begins to gather Ki into each palm. _Come on only a little bit longer_. Grunting Gohan kicks Broly in the arm, this action causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to let go of his pray, in an instant Gohan brings both his palms up to Broly's cheeks and unleashes his Ki the blast surrounding both of them. Recovering Gohan hears the mad laughter of his opponent only to see the mad man is barely harmed.

Phasing behind his opponent Gohan drives his small fist into the base of his spine followed by sweeping his legs out from underneath him and lastly stomping him into the surface of the lookout. As Broly begins to recover he is met with a powerful kick to the kidneys and a quick punch to the face. Becoming aggravated Broly unleashes all of his fury in the form of a punch to Gohan's jaw, breaking it and sending the boy hurdling through the sky. Using his Ki to stop his flight Gohan notices his opponent closing in. Placing his right palm on top of his left palm and bringing them up to his forehead. Quickly gathering his Ki Gohan waits until Broly is only feet away from him before unleashing his blast "MASANKO – HA!" Panting Gohan tries to recover his lost energy only to be kicked in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

_Impossible that Masanko should have done some decent damage yet he brushed it off like it was a stray Ki blast._ Becoming worried Gohan goes on the defensive dodging or parrying most of the attacks coming from his opponent. Seeing an opening in Broly's actions Gohan aims a powerful punch for his stomach not expecting it to cause the mammoth Saiyan any damage. Instead it causes him to double over in agony. _I have you now Broly_.

Quickly and repeatedly Gohan strikes the mad man in his stomach and finishes with a powerful close impact Ki blast to the stomach. Watching his opponent recover Gohan cups his hands at his side and begins gathering an awesome amount of Ki. "This is your end Broly KAMEHAMEHA!" screams the young Saiyan pouring every remaining ounce of his energy into the blast and unleashing it at his stomach. Within seconds the blast tears through Broly incinerating his internal organs the stink of burnt flesh and blood once again gracing Gohan before he loses his hold on his powered up form and reverts back to his base form. Grabbing the now deceased Broly by the arm Gohan fly's up to the lookout to be greeted to the sight of Vegeta incinerating Paragus with his Galick Gun. "Brat what are you doing with him" demands Vegeta. "I'm to tired I need one of you to dispose of his corpse" reveals Gohan throwing the corpse of his opponent to the feet of Vegeta. Taking that as his queue Vegeta quickly powers up another Galick Gun and gives Broly the same burial as his father. "Dende you can come out now its safe" says Piccolo telepathically to the young Namekian. Running out of his hideout and straight over to Gohan, Dende examines him before healing him. "Thank you Dende."

* * *

"Hi guys what's up." Looking everywhere for the familiar voice Gohan comes face to face with his father in the flesh. Running up to him and hugging him Gohan bursts out into tears "I missed you dad, it's good to have you back." "It's good to be back son." Replies Goku hugging his son. "Impeccable timing as always Kakkarot" bellows Vegeta to be met with nervous laughter from Goku. "Hey it's not my fault I only got back I couldn't make the Namekian's gather the dragon balls any faster. Besides you all seem to have done fine without me. So who would like to fill me in on what happened?" "No Goku we didn't do fine, Vegeta was nearly killed and Gohan just barely defeated his opponent" grunts Piccolo sick of Goku's laid back attitude.

After filling Goku in on the day's events the warriors decide to head their separate ways. Vegeta back to Capsule Corp, Goku and Gohan back to Mt Paozu and Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo begin to repair the lookout.

"Gohan grab me and I'll take us home."

"Yeah sure dad, bye guys I'll see you again" chirps Gohan as he takes hold of his fathers hand and they both phase from the lookout and reappear in their kitchen behind Chi Chi. "Mum I'm home" whispers Gohan. "Kami Gohan how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that" exclaims Chi Chi startled. "I brought something home with me as well" announces Gohan. Surprised at her son's actions Chi Chi turns around to see her husband standing before her. "Goku" is all she can say before the matriarch of the Son household faints from shock.


	5. Chapter 4 - Blonde Hair and Bow Ties

**Authors Note:** Before I begin this chapter I would like to clarify some things from the previous chapter. I made Broly stronger than Gohan because that's how I wanted to portray it. This is my version of how Dragonball Z unfolds therefore things will be different some people will be a lot stronger than they are in the anime/manga. I know if Broly fought Gohan in the anime/manga at this stage Gohan would be able to defeat Broly much easier than I made it out. I apologise if it annoyed any of you. As for the people who are asking me to redo it, if I do redo it I won't be changing how the fight happens, I will just be adding additional detail. Anyhow onto the story and hopefully you all enjoy this one a bit more.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Blonde Hair and Bow Ties

The following morning finds the male members of the Son household waiting patiently for breakfast to be served, if you looked close enough you would probably see the both of them salivating. Gohan and Goku are both dressed in their trade mark gi's preparing for a vigorous training session with Vegeta where as Chi Chi is wearing a Chinese style dress underneath an apron stained with this morning's breakfast.

BRING! BRING! "Excuse me I'll go get the phone you boys enjoy breakfast" smiles Chi Chi setting down the last dish onto the table and picking up and answering the phone simultaneously. "Hello this is the Son household Chi Chi speaking. Oh hi Bulma how are you coping with Trunks leaving? Uh huh, yep ok I will thank you Bulma. Bye take care of your self" ending the conversation she hurriedly walks into the living room and flicks on the TV and tunes it into channel 3 as per Bulma's instructions. "Goku, Gohan get in here this instant!" screams Chi Chi in a pitch almost inaudible for the 2 Saiyans. "Coming" they both reply sheepishly not sure what they are in trouble for. Walking into the room they see Chi Chi pointing at the TV fuming.

"Mr Satan thank you for agreeing to this interview to answer the question everyone is dying to know. Just how did you defeat Cell?" exclaims the eager reporter. "Ah yes well you see it really wasn't that difficult for someone of my calibre. Cell is nothing more than a trickster. Once I figured out how he was pulling of those tricks I simply took him out." Boasts the afro clad World Martial Arts Champion. "How ever I do have a message for the other fighters that participated, I am holding a celebratory party at my estate and I would personally like to invite all of you to attend, there will be food and refreshments I personally hope you all come. It begins at 7pm tomorrow evening. Thank you all"

"The cheek of that man taking credit for what my Gohan done" fumes Chi Chi. Walking over to the TV Gohan switches it off "Mum, Dad I want to go" says Gohan. "Sure son I don't see why not if nothing else it will give your mother a break from cooking for us" exclaims Goku messing up his son's hair in a friendly gesture. Hugging his wife, whispering into her ear "besides it will give us a chance to have some time alone away from the house." Breaking the embrace he turns toward his son "Gohan go on ahead over to Bulma's I'll be there in a minute I just need to talk to your mother about something." "Sure dad, just don't take to long" exclaims Gohan as he heads off for West City. Quickly sensing for his son's Ki Goku proceeds to force his wife into the nearest wall. Pinning her arms above her head he leans in and kisses her with all of his passion. "Chi I'm sorry for even thinking of leaving you and Gohan, I really feel like a lousy father and mate for suggesting it." Letting go of his wife he proceeds to kiss her again but this time with less passion. "I'll send Gohan away tonight and we can have some time to ourselves." Tracing his tongue over the mating scar on his mates neck Goku steps back from her. "See you in a few hours Chi" Raising two fingers to his forehead he waves to his wife before he vanishes from her view.

"Wow Vegeta don't wear your self out before Gohan gets here" exclaims Goku narrowly dodging the incoming fist. "Kakkarot why the hell did you use that technique to get here" pants the prince as he rubs the sweat of his forehead from his early morning workout. "Because I want to see just what Gohan is capable off now and how far I am behind him so I know how to alter my training. So why don't we bury the hatchet for now and see if the both of us can beat him." Exclaims Goku bursting with pride at his son. "Fine Kakkarot but some of these days me and you are going to settle the score" smirks Vegeta in response. "Sure Vegeta I look forward to beating you again" replies Goku winding up the Saiyan Prince.

Arriving at Capsule Corp Gohan senses his father's and Vegeta's Ki coming from the gravity room. _I need to get dad to show me how to do Instant Transmission_. Opening the door and entering the GR Gohan is greeted with a punch to the face and a knee to the gut. "Prepare yourself brat." Two and a half hours and a lot of blood sweat and cursing later the trio emerge from the GR. "You two almost had me at one point" recalls Gohan as he remembers how his dad put him in a sleeper hold and Vegeta lashed out at him. Rubbing his chin at the recollection of how his son broke out of the sleeper hold and head butted him, "Yeah almost but you didn't have to head butt me that hard I almost bit of my tongue." "If you to morons are finished I would like to propose we do this once a week. During the other 6 days of the week we train by ourselves and use the 7th day of the week as a method of seeing how much each other has improved." Grunts Vegeta. "Vegeta me and Gohan have some other stuff to take care off I'll see you this day week train hard and you might stand a better chance" taunts Goku. "Grab on Gohan lets go see Master Roshi and the others before we head home."

* * *

Arriving on the tropical island paradise the father son duo are greeted to the sight of Master Roshi nose deep in an adult magazine and Krillin chilling out on the shore. "Not much has changed around here has it?" questions Goku memories of his childhood training with Master Roshi coming to mind. "Goku your back!" shouts the turtle hermit, jumping up from his sun lounger and greeting his former pupil. "Master are you ok? I could have sworn I heard you say Goku's back" questions Krillin fearing the old man might have finally lost it. Getting up of his place on the shore Krillin dusts himself off and turns around to be met with a smiling waving Goku. "GOKU! Your back" screams Krillin as he rushes over to his long term friend and hugs him. "Wow come on now guys I was only gone for a couple of weeks" chuckles Goku rubbing the back of his head. "With you Goku we never know. Anyway could you come with me I want to show you something" rising into the air Krillin takes off toward the south. "Come on son lets see what he wants to show us then head home to your mother." Exclaims Goku following the direction his friend took. "Bye Master Roshi I'll see you soon" says Gohan following his father. Catching up to Krillin and his father Gohan notices them discussing something. "Goku don't get too worried by what you see down here just try and be rational ok?" sighs Krillin anxious of how this encounter could proceed. "Why is there something I should be worried about?" questions Goku confused about the situation. "You'll see" Krillin nervously replies before descending into the forest below them. The father and son duo follow Krillin's lead to be met with a small cosy log cabin. Walking up to the door Krillin nervously knocks on it twice and begins waiting for the occupants of the house to come forward. "So Krillin is this where she lives?" asks Gohan finally realising what Krillin is showing Goku. Blushing Krillin nods yes just as the door is opened. Staring the trio in the face is a young man with flowing black shoulder length hair wearing a long sleeved white jumper underneath a black t – shirt and jeans topping it off with an orange bandanna tied around his neck. "Sis your little boy toy and his friends are here" exclaims 17 in an emotionless tone. Blushing bright red Krillin proceeds to introduce Goku and Gohan to 17. "You see guys after he was brought back with the wish me and 18 decided to find him." "So you're android 17?" asks Goku amazed at how some one so eager to kill him a few weeks ago is barely even recognising his presence now. "Yes I'm 17 but thanks to you lot I'm not an android anymore and before you ask. No I don't want to kill you any more I have no interest in doing what Doctor Gero wanted. Besides I have never felt so alive before I really don't want to waist this second chance." Emerging from a room further into the cabin 18 walks up to the monk and kisses him passionately. "Hey 18 it's good to see you again" stutters Krillin. Turning to his friend and seeing the shocked look on his face Krillin decides he better clarify everything for him. "Goku this is 18 after we finished making our wishes I chased her down. One thing lead to another and now we are dating." "Congratulations Krillin" beams Goku genuinely happy his friend finally found himself a girl. "For a long time I thought you would have turned out like the old man but I guess I was wrong" exclaims Goku earning chuckles from Gohan and weird glances from 17 and 18.

* * *

The following evening the Son household was in chaos. Goku couldn't figure out how to put on his bow tie, Gohan couldn't remember where his blazer was and Chi Chi couldn't find her shoes. "Chi calm down everything will be fine, we still have 10 minutes to get their before the party starts" walking up to his mate he lifts her bare foot and slips on her shoes which he recovered from underneath a pile of hi own clothes. Returning the gesture Chi Chi shows her husband how to do his bow tie. "Gohan hurry up we are leaving now" screams Chi Chi. "Yes mum I'm almost ready" comes the muffled reply of Gohan. Embracing her mate Chi notices a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Goku we can't do that tonight I'm over a month pregnant" exclaims Chi Chi. "I know but we can do other things without damaging the child" smirks Goku looking forward to getting some alone time with his mate tonight. Walking into his parents room Gohan clears his throat so they are aware he is watching them. "I'm ready now." A bead of sweat running down his forehead due to the antics of his parents.

"Before we go I want to get a picture of my two men, its not to often I get to see either of you in tuxedos, I think this will make a nice memory for the scrap book. "Ok Chi that's enough I'm about to go blind from that flash" exclaims Goku fed up with taking pictures. "Gohan, Chi grab onto me so we can get this night started. Oh and son don't forget to go Super" announces Goku as he transforms. "Sure dad" Gohan replies as he too transforms.

Arriving at the front door of the estate of Mr Satan the Son's are shocked to find there is no one else waiting to get inside. "Are we early or is everyone else just late?" questions Chi Chi. Walking up and ringing the door bell Chi Chi patiently waits for some one to answer the door. After a couple of minutes the door creeps open to reveal an aged butler "Ah hello Mam, Sir's if you would please follow me your host Mr Satan is waiting for you in the main hall. Following the butler the trio are amazed at the ancient building they are walking through. Opening a set of double doors the butler bows "Mr Satan some of your guests have arrived." Following the butler into the room the trio are surprised to find an exquisite feast prepared and only 1 person sitting at the luxurious table. Getting up from his seat Mr Satan thanks his butler before dismissing the man. "Thank you all for coming don't be shy take a seat and dig in before the food gets cold. Not wanting to offend the mans generosity Goku eagerly accepts and begins stuffing his face to the horrid faces of everyone present. "Mum you'd think dad could control himself a little more" claims Gohan embarrassed by his father's actions. Following Goku's lead mother and son sit down at the table and begin to eat, only in a more controlled manner. "Excuse me Mr Satan but I thought you were having a party shouldn't there be more people here?" questions Gohan finding it odd that they are the only ones present apart from the host. "Ah yes well about that you see I only held this party to get you warriors to come here. I'll explain my reasoning when the rest of them arrive" explains the burly man. "No one else is coming, it's just us" exclaims Goku after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Actually if it wasn't for my son here" says the warrior while motioning towards Gohan "we wouldn't be here either." Ok then, excuse me for a moment my daughter wanted to meet you all but since no one else is coming I guess I should go get her now" exclaims Mr Satan disappearing down a dimly lit corridor. A few minutes later he returns to find all the food prepared devoured and the two males lying up patting their stomachs. "I can see you enjoyed the food" exclaims the man shocked that 3 people could eat so much. "Anyway I would like to introduce you all to my daughter, Videl honey, come out don't be shy." At the mention of the name Videl Gohan sits up and waits to see if it's the same Videl as he knows. Stepping out from behind her father Videl instantly see's the two golden fighters from the cell games footage. At the shock of seeing them she just glances over Chi Chi and doesn't realise it's her new friend's mother. "Videl hello dear how are you?" questions Chi Chi surprised to find her son's new friend here. "Oh hello Mrs Son I'm fine thanks for asking. Wait a minute if your Mrs Son then that must mean your Gohan" she exclaims pointing toward the blonde haired youth. "Hi Videl nice dress" exclaims Gohan getting up from his seat and walking over to his friend who is wearing a cerulean dress matching the colour of her eyes. "How come when I first saw you, you had black hair and pupils?" questions Videl, being able to see the resemblance in his face now that they are only a few feet apart. "You saw me in my normal state that's why" explains Gohan as he reverts back to his base form. Shocked at what is happening in front of her Videl walks up to Gohan and feels his hair finding it hard to believe he could change so much in a matter of seconds. "Excuse me Videl but how do you know this kid" questions Hercule weary of how friendly his daughter is with him. Blushing as she realises everyone in the room is staring at her Videl takes her hand out her friend's hair and explains to her father how she met Gohan. "That was you kid? Thank you I hope you know you saved my wife's life" Exclaims Hercule. "Speaking of her why isn't she here tonight?" enquires Chi Chi finally deciding to join in the conversation. "The hospital still think there is a chance she could relapse so they are keeping her in for another few weeks to monitor her progress" explains Hercule. Watching events unfold in front of him Goku also proceeds to revert back to his base form catching the attention of Mr Satan and his daughter.

"Wow your Son Goku the former world martial art's champion!" exclaims Videl instantly recognising the warriors black hair amazed at getting to meet one of her idols. "Yeah that's me" chuckles Goku rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are probably wondering why I brought you here tonight. You see I told the world that I defeated Cell because they needed to believe he was actually killed by some one who would acknowledge what they have done instead of just flying off. I know you defeated him son" he says his attention focusing on Gohan "I also figured out you probably didn't want anything to do with it considering how you just took off after the battle. So I made a decision back that day to take the credit for what you have done so the people of earth could stop living in fear of that monster. The reason I tried to gather you all tonight is because I want your permission on this, if you want the credit I will give it to you" explains Mr Satan. "We don't want credit all we want to know is that everyone is safe, but if you ever insult our fighting style again then we will have a problem. Just because you don't understand a fighting style doesn't mean it's a trick" says Goku his blood boiling at the thought of this man dishonouring everything he stands for. "WHAT! You mean all that light stuff was real?" exclaims Mr Satan. "Yes it's real and maybe if you try hard enough you can obtain and learn the methods of how to use your Ki to fight" explains Gohan joining the conversation. "As for your daughter she has a lot of potential, with your permission Sir I would like to train her." Asks Gohan looking at the now awed girl in front of him. "Just don't do anything inappropriate with her and if you hurt her in any way I will kill you as her father I give you my word of that" responds Mr Satan after thinking it over for a few moments completely aware that he physically can't harm the boy but his fatherly instinct over riding rational thinking. "I give you my word I wont" promises Gohan. "You mean I am going to be trained by the most powerful person on the planet and I will be able to do those weird techniques you do?" exclaims Videl jumping with excitement. "Yes pretty much" replies Gohan earning himself a hug from the raven haired girl "Thank you Gohan." After this the 2 groups of people converse about your typical things.

"Mr Satan thank you for your hospitality but we really should be making our way home now its getting late" says Chi Chi eager to get home and into bed. "Videl I'll call you tomorrow some time and we can arrange your training schedule from there" chirps Gohan looking forward to be the one doing the teaching for a change. Saying their good byes and parting ways Goku takes the Son's back to their mountain house. "Videl I want you to be careful around that boy he might seem pure and innocent but I guarantee you he isn't" explains Mr Satan worried about his daughter.


	6. Chapter 5 - Make Sure the Door is Locked

Chapter 5 – Make Sure the Door is Locked

It's been two weeks since Hercule invited the Son's to have dinner at his estate. Much to the surprise of every single one of the Z Warriors within those two weeks Hercule had made a public announcement retracting his statement claiming that all the Ki based techniques witnessed during the Cell Games were tricks. He went on to explain that he is trying his best to master these techniques so that he can further himself as a martial artists. Gohan and Videl also arranged a training schedule around Videl's school schedule not that Videl cared much for school at the minute as she was approaching her last month before the summer holidays. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta so far have followed Vegeta's idea to train alone during the weeks and meet up once a week to test each others abilities.

"GOHAN GET UP THIS INSTANT" screams Chi Chi, furious that her son could sleep in so late on such an important day. "Ugh I'm up just give me a minute" sighs Gohan in response groggily awakening from his peaceful slumber. "No young man, get up now or have you forgotten what's happening today?" asks Chi Chi amazed at how stupid her son can be at times. "Um mum what's so special about today it's only a Saturday. Oh shit its Saturday. Damn, damn, damn it's already 10.30. I gotta go I'll be back some time" screams Gohan as he frantically gets out of bed and washes and dresses himself in record time. Running past his mother he grabs a slice of toast and wolfs it down as he makes his way for the door, opening the door he runs out into the wilderness only to run into something hard. "Sorry dad" he mutters as he takes of for the lookout. Picking himself up from the ground and dusting off Goku enters into his home confused at the antics of his son. Walking up to his wife he rubs her stomach "It won't be long now Chi."

* * *

Landing on the lookout Gohan rushes up to his peacefully meditating mentor. "Piccolo could you do me a favour?" Slowly opening his eyes the Namekian notices the pleading look in the eyes of his former pupil. "Sure kid but make it quick I'm close to breaking through a mental barrier that I believe is preventing me from accessing my full power for some reason." "Wow Piccolo I hope you break through it maybe then we can have some interesting spars again." Chuckles Gohan not noticing the vein appearing on the Namekian's forehead. "Could you materialise me some weighted training clothes for Videl?" "Sure kid, any style in particular?" asks Piccolo as he gets up from his meditation. "Um how about the same style as dad's but with your symbol on it" ponders Gohan trying to figure out what would suit Videl. "Oh and could you make three different sets? One at 25 kilos, one at 50 kilos and one at 100 kilos?" asks Gohan not entirely sure what weight would be most suitable for Videl. Extending his right hand forward Piccolo concentrates and moments later three new training Gi's are lying on the surface of the lookout neatly folded. Tossing a capsule to the side Gohan gathers up the outfits and places them into the container. "Thanks Piccolo and tell Dende and Mr Popo I said hello" chirps Gohan as he takes off from the lookout in the direction of Videl's house.

Arriving at the mansion Gohan hesitantly walks up to the front door and rings the bell. Within moments a butler opens the door and welcomes him into the house. "Excuse me Sir I'll go get Videl this instant" announces the butler as he bows and leaves Gohan alone in the main foyer of the mansion. Minutes later Gohan is awoken out of his stupor by the high pitched giggling of two individuals. Finally realising he isn't alone Gohan turns towards the laughter to see Videl and another girl roughly her height and age but this girl has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi Videl" mutters Gohan rubbing the back of his head. "Erasa I'll see you at school on Monday cya" exclaims Videl as the blonde now identified as Erasa starts towards the door. "Don't have too much fun" she calls back causing the raven haired youth to blush. "Gohan can you give me a minute to change I don't think I'm dressed correctly for a workout" mutters Videl motioning towards the jeans and t-shirt she is wearing. "No its fine I brought training gear for you anyway" replies Gohan becoming slightly nervous at the prospect of training her. "Are you ready?" asks Gohan as he walks towards Videl. "Yeah I am are we taking your cloud to your house again?" asks Videl eager to get flying again. "No I'll carry you but if I just let you hold on you'll probably fall so I'll have to pick you up like this" says Gohan as he proceeds to pick Videl up bridal style and walk out the front door. "HEY what are you doing!" screams Videl surprised to be lifted of her feet. Not bothering to answer her with words Gohan instead decides to answer her by blasting off, as hard as he can in his base form, towards his home.

Five minutes later Gohan lands with his awed cargo at a lake a couple of miles beside his house. "That was amazing Gohan" exclaims Videl as Gohan sets her down carefully as she is still trembling slightly from the experience of super sonic flight. Opening the capsule containing the training gear Gohan hands Videl the 25 kilo gi set. "I want you to put this on, the undershirt, boots and wrist bands are weighted. I want you to wear the undershirt all the time, except for when your sleeping or bathing and you will wear it all when your training with me" explains Gohan as he jumps into the lake. Popping his head up from the water and shaking his hair out of his eyes he looks up at Videl to see a stunned look on her face. "You have until I swim one length of this lake to get changed, once I'm finished I'm coming out whether your changed or not" shouts Gohan as he dives down and begins swimming. After her brain finally begins to process what Gohan said, Videl hurriedly changes into the gi, struggling with the added weight. Not moments after she finishes slipping on the boots does Gohan jump out of the lake and land beside her. "Good, now before I teach you Ki I think it would be best if we strengthen your body up. At the moment your fit enough for your age but if you want to become the best you can then you will have to push yourself to your limits and beyond. To start off your going to swim a length of the lake keeping up with the pace that I set. Then we are going to climb that rock face" explains Gohan pointing towards a cliff at the other end of the lake. "Then we can have a break" announces Gohan as he jumps into the lake once more. Following his lead Videl to jumps into the lake and takes off after her mentor.

* * *

An hour later sees the duo sitting at the top of the rock face relaxing in the midday sun. "Your doing better than I expected Videl" claims Gohan surprised that the girl is barely even out of breath. "Anyway now we are going to practice your balance. For this exercise you will stand on Nimbus with one foot for 5 minutes. Then you will switch to your other foot. All the while Nimbus will be flying you over that lake at about a height of 50 yards. When you fall make sure you don't panic and make sure you enter the water correctly" explains Gohan as he calls for Nimbus. A couple of moments later the cloud lands beside him. 15 minutes into the exercise and Videl still remains to have fallen of Nimbus. Surprised once again by Videl's capabilities Gohan gets the Nimbus to increase his speed in steady intervals until Videl is unable to hold her balance any longer and falls. Flying down to the spot she entered the water Gohan hovers patiently waiting for her to show herself. A couple of seconds later she emerges coughing and spluttering. "Here grab this" says Gohan as he extends his hand and pulls her from the water taking her to the shoreline of the lake. "Now its time to practice your sparring for this bit I want you to attack me with everything you have and then I'll go on the offensive and you can defend. Begin" announces Gohan as he lowers his Ki to a level equal to Videl's and begins striking out at her. 45 minutes later and Gohan is standing comfortably while Videl is lying down in the grass out of breath, sore and bruised. "Come on we are almost done just one more endurance exercise then you are finished for the day" muses Gohan. Grunting Videl pulls herself off the ground and stands beside Gohan "So what is it now?" she wheezes till struggling to control her breathing. "My house is a couple of miles away from here, now we are going to jog home while carrying some timber" explains Gohan as he lightly punches a large tree causing the tree to topple over. Examining it for a second Gohan carves up a length weighing roughly 50 kilos. Handing it to Videl he tells her to carry it on her shoulders as he picks up the remainder of the tree and begins jogging towards his house.

Arriving at his home Gohan looks behind him to see the shady figure of Videl approaching in the distance with the sun setting behind her. "Good job Videl you done well today" exclaims Gohan as Videl catches up to him and sets her piece of timber down beside his. "Thanks but I didn't think you would be this much of a slave driver" pants the now exhausted girl. "Well if you want to be strong like us you will have to work had for it" chuckles Gohan in response "Anyway dinner is almost ready would you like to come in and have a shower while your waiting?" asks Gohan. "Um sure if you wouldn't mind I really would like to let my muscles unwind after such an intense workout" exclaims Videl happy at the thought of having a nice long scalding shower. "OK follow me then" chirps Gohan. Walking into his house the duo are met with the sight of Chi Chi telling Goku off for trying to eat food out of the saucepan. "The bathroom is at the end of that hall, there will be clean towels in the wardrobe opposite the shower and your clothes from earlier are in this capsule" explains Gohan as he hands her the capsule. Taking leave of his guest Gohan walks into the kitchen and sits at the table eagerly waiting for dinner to be served. "So Gohan how did she do?" inquires Goku eager to find out about the capabilities of his sons student. "She done a lot better than I expected, I imagine if I keep her to a tight training schedule she will catch up to Krillin and Tien in no time" explains Gohan. "Wow that strong already. Keep up the hard work with her son and we will have another powerful ally" claims Goku getting excited at the thought of having some one else on par with him to train with. "Gohan dinner is ready why don't you go and see if Videl is ready yet." Says Chi Chi finally deciding to enter the conversation as she begins serving dinner. "Sure" claims Gohan as he gets up from his seat and walks towards the bathroom door. Knocking the door a couple of times to alert Videl to his presence Gohan is surprised to find that the door starts to creep open. Looking up from the door Gohan comes face to face with his guest stepping out of the shower stark naked. "GOHAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" roars Videl as she notices her friend standing staring at her with his mouth hanging open and a blush gracing his features. Grabbing the nearest towel Videl wraps it around herself covering her private parts. "Sorry Videl mum wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready" squeaks Gohan blushing a dark red. "That still doesn't mean you can just barge in here when I'm having a shower" shouts Videl her anger beginning to give way to embarrassment. "Sorry but I didn't mean to. You didn't lock the door so when I knocked it, it opened sorry" stutters Gohan as he turns to head back into the kitchen to meet the spying eyes of his mother. "I'll be out in a minute Gohan just let me get changed" exclaims Videl as she forcefully shoves the door closed. Emerging from the bathroom a few minutes later Videl notices Gohan and Goku sitting at the table pouting at Chi Chi and salivating at the food. "Ah good your ready Videl, I apologise for what my two boys are about to do but they just love their food." Says Chi Chi as Videl sits down at the table. "Begin" and with that one word a feeding frenzy breaks out. Two males fighting for every scrap of food and one female trying her best to compete with them. Realising everyone is staring at her Videl looks up from her fourth serving of food to the questioning glances of Goku and Gohan "Sorry if I offended you with how I eat but any time I workout I just get really hungry" exclaims Videl blushing. "No need to apologise about the way you eat Videl its nothing to be ashamed off" explains Goku finding it weird that some one would be embarrassed about loving food.

* * *

After dinner was finished Gohan took Videl aside and showed her the basics of meditation. "I want you to meditate at least 3 days a week and you can take Nimbus as well. We don't need it anymore besides if you want to keep training with me you will need a fast method of transportation and I think Nimbus would be perfect for this." "Thank you Gohan" exclaims Videl shocked that she now owns the strange yellow cloud. "NIMBUS!" she shouts and begins waiting for it to arrive. "I could get used to this Gohan" she smiles as the yellow cloud answers her call and descends out of the sky and stops beside her. Climbing onboard the cloud she takes off for her home looking forward to get into her bed and rest.

Arriving at her house she directs Nimbus towards her balcony she jumps off it and onto her balcony and climbs through the open window into her room. "Did you have a good day Videl?" comes the gruff voice of her father. "Yes I did daddy, I learned a lot and got a new friend" she responds slightly shocked to find her father waiting in her room for her. "And did that boy do anything inappropriate with you?" he asks. "No he didn't Gohan would never do something like that" she replies thinking back over the events of the day smiling to herself as she remembers how Gohan reacted to seeing her coming out of the shower. "That's good I'm just worried about you sweetie" says Hercule as he bends down and kisses his daughter good night. Climbing into bed the young fighter falls asleep with her thoughts focused on Gohan Son.


	7. Chapter 6 - Who Needs Modesty

Chapter 6 – Who Needs Modesty

Over the following weeks Gohan continues to train Videl's endurance, stamina and basic martial arts form. Now 4 weeks since they began training Videl is able to perform all these tasks while wearing the 50 kilo training outfit. The bond between the two youths has also developed from a friendship to that of best friends. When Videl explained to Gohan what summer holidays were and how long they lasted for Gohan began thinking of a perfect way to train her for two months. Of course being the genius that he is it didn't take Gohan longer than a couple of hours to come up with a training schedule the hard part was convincing his mother and Hercule to allow him to go through with his plan. At one of their weekly training sessions Gohan managed to convince his father and Vegeta to train on their own until he is finished with Videl then they can all get together and showcase their new skills.

* * *

"Mum, Dad I'm going to pick up Videl now I'll see you both some time soon" exclaims Gohan looking forward to his upcoming training session. "You be careful now don't push yourself to hard and for the love of Kami don't let anything happen to Videl" sobs Chi Chi as she bends down to hug her son. "You heard her son all I want to add is that I don't want you to forget about your own training" exclaims Goku, proud of the choices his son has made in the past couple of months. "I will dad just as long as you promise not to slack off either I want a challenge from you and Vegeta some of these days" smirks Gohan as he checks to make sure he has everything with him and proceeds to take off for Videl's house. "He is growing up so fast, I just hope this little guy will be able to grow up without the turmoil that Gohan has had to endure" sighs Chi Chi as she rubs her stomach. "I know Chi and I'll try even harder this time not to involve this one in any of it" mutters Goku as he traces the outline of his mate's enlarged stomach with his finger and gently kisses her on the cheek.

Arriving at the front of the mansion Gohan begins his descent only to find Mr Satan waiting impatiently for him. "Listen I want you to take good care of my daughter, if I find out that anything happens to her I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell" threatens the large man his care for his daughter ever vigilant. "Don't worry Sir the well being of your daughter is my first priority" responds Gohan. "Anyway is Videl almost ready I want to get started as soon as possible" chirps Gohan eager to get his plan into action. "Yeah I am Gohan" comes the soft reply of the raven haired girl as she emerges from the mansion already dressed in her training gi. "Bye dad I'll miss you" sobs Videl as she embraces her father. "Bye Videl take care of your self and please be careful I don't want to lose you" sobs Hercule losing his normally brave composure. "Hopefully your mother will be out of the hospital by the time your back I think she should finally be out" responds Hercule angered at the incompetence of the hospital staff which are still deeming his wife as not fit to leave their presence. "Try and keep up Videl" smirks Gohan as he takes off at a casual pace for west city. Taking off after her mentor on the back of her faithful yellow cloud Videl catches up to him within minutes "So can you finally tell me what we are doing for our training?" begs Videl. "No not yet but you will know in a couple of hours just keep following me for now" exclaims Gohan as he speeds up. Within 15 minutes the duo find themselves flying over West City. "We can land down there" exclaims Gohan as he points toward an ally and begins his descent. Following his lead Videl descends on the back of Nimbus "So what are we doing in this place" ponders Videl becoming slightly agitated that Gohan wont reveal anything about her training to her. "We need to get something of a friend of mine who lives in this city before we can begin our training" reveals Gohan loving how easy Videl is to wind up. After walking for about 5 minutes the duo find themselves outside the front gates of a large business complex. "In here now Videl" says Gohan as he motions toward the gates. "We cant just waltz in there that's Capsule Corp, the richest and most influential business in the world" exclaims Videl. "Actually we can" responds Gohan as he grabs Videl and jumps the gate landing gracefully on the other side. "Will you please stop doing that its infuriating" exclaims Videl as she jumps from his arms. "Follow me Bulma should be around here somewhere and lets hope we don't run into Vegeta I don't feel like putting up with one of his lectures" mutters Gohan. After walking around the vast complex unnoticed for a couple of minutes a security guard, performing one of his routine checks, notices them. Running up to them he blocks their path and notifies his commanding officer about the intruders thanks to his walkie-talkie. "You two kids cant be in here this is restricted property." "Actually we can and I suggest you leave us alone before you get your self into trouble" responds Gohan. "Yeah right kid you cant fool me" claims the security guard becoming fed up. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" sighs Gohan as Vegeta rounds the corner in front of them. "BRAT! Hurry the fuck up Bulma isn't going to wait for ever for you" grunts the eternally angry prince. "I would be there by now if it wasn't for him trying to stop us" responds Gohan calmly as he points toward the security guard. "Come on Videl lets leave this fool alone with Vegeta for a while" mutters Gohan as he and Videl take off once more for Bulma. Moments later they arrive in a sitting room to be greeted with the scientist lying face down on a sofa. "Hey Bulma" says Gohan causing the scientist to jump up in shock. "Oh Kami don't do that Gohan" gasps Bulma as she frantically tries to calm herself down. "Videl this is Bulma Briefs, Bulma this is Videl Satan" says Gohan. "Oh so this is the Videl I have heard so much about" mutters Bulma as she walks over towards them. "I must say Gohan she is a lot prettier than how you described her to me" exclaims Bulma causing Gohan to blush and Videl to finally awaken out of her stupor. "Wow your Bulma Briefs" squeaks Videl surprised to be meeting the richest person in the world. "You betcha. Now Gohan here's the dragon radar" says Bulma as she reaches into one of her pockets and withdraws the invaluable device. "Thanks Bulma you're the best. Well we better be off we don't have much time."

"You care too much for the brat" grunts Vegeta as he walks in through the doorway. "No its not that what he's doing now reminds me of the adventures I used to get up to as a child" sighs Bulma reminiscing about how she met Goku. Walking over to his mate Vegeta stops a few feet away from her, eyeing her up. "Ah ah Mr don't get any ideas" threatens Bulma taking a step back from her mate. "Don't act like you don't enjoy it" replies Vegeta as he closes the gap between him and Bulma. Kissing her passionately he runs his hands up and down her sides until they finally land on her bottom. Squeezing gently he lifts her up, causing Bulma to rap her slender legs around the warriors waist, and buries his head into her breasts. Looking up and smirking at the look of need on his mate's face he hauls her of to the nearest bedroom to have his wicked way with her.

* * *

"Will you please just fill me in on what we are going to be doing this summer" begs Videl as she and Gohan fly through the skies out of the city. "Ok fine but first lets land and set up camp it will take a few days before we are ready to begin our adventure anyway" explains Gohan. Spotting a grassy clearing ahead he directs Videl's attention to it and lands. "Let me begin explaining this by asking you a question. Have you ever heard of the legend of the seven Dragonballs?" asks Gohan as he sits down in the soft grass. "No I don't think I have" responds Videl as she ponders the question further. "Well the Dragonballs are small orange orbs with stars on them. The stars represents the number of that ball for instance the two star ball will have two stars on it. When some one gathers all seven of these balls a mythical dragon by the name of Shenron appears and will grant any 2 wishes that are within his power" explains Gohan. "Ok but what has this got to do with my training?" ponders Videl as she realises that a story like that actually being true is quite possible when its some one like Gohan telling the story. "We are going to hunt them down" replies Gohan. "But first I want to teach you how to use and control your Ki." "Wow I'll finally be able to fly unaided" marvels Videl eager to begin her training. "Before we begin I need to ask you if you noticed anything weird during your meditation sessions" asks Gohan. "Yes actually I have. At first I didn't really bother much about it but during a couple of my last sessions I was drawn towards it." Explains Videl. "Fantastic you have already accomplished the hard part your self" beams Gohan astonished at the capabilities of his student. "Now I want you to meditate but this time when you feel that pull, follow it toward your core and when you can feel the heat radiating off it I want you to reach out and grab it with your minds eye. When you have it firmly in your grasp I want you to open your eyes ok" reassures Gohan. "Ok I can do that" says Videl as she begins meditating.

Hours later Videl opens her eyes and is shocked to find a bright purple ball of light floating in between the palms of her hands. "This is amazing now I can actually summon my Ki" pants Videl as she loses her focus. "It truly is amazing, I want you to try that again while I go build us a fire" exclaims Gohan as he gets up from his position in the grass and begins gathering wood. Making as much noise as possible. Returning a few minutes later Gohan is shocked to see Videl with a ball of light floating around her and another one developing in her hands. _Even with all that noise I was making she was able to not only gather a Ki ball but she was able to set it on flight and begin to summon another Ki ball. She really is a natural at this_. After setting up a campfire Gohan withdraws 2 sleeping bags from one of his capsule containers. "You will be exhausted in the morning Videl unless you get a good nights rest, training the body's ability to manipulate Ki takes more of a toll on it than just physically exercising" explains Gohan as he lays Videl's sleeping bag down beside the fire and proceeds to place her into it. "Thank you Gohan" she mutters before sweet slumber finally consumes her. "Your welcome Videl" he whispers back. Sliding into his own sleeping bag Gohan barely has time to process a thought before he falls asleep.

"_What's going on here, where am I?" questions Gohan startled at the strange surroundings he has found himself in. "This is your inner self, the fact that you are aware of this place means that you have reached a transcendent state of meditation. Soon you will notice a gap in your power when you transform. Do not be alarmed at this. In fact you should embrace it, welcome it because when you next transform and power up you will notice an increasing urge to keep increasing your power. When this urge overcomes you, jump at the chance and power up, you will unlock the true power of the Super Saiyan." Comes the response in his own voice. Emerging from the shadows in front of him Gohan see's a mirror image of himself with flowing blond hair almost reaching his waist. "This is the pinnacle of Saiyan evolution, this is the true form of a Super Saiyan, all the forms before this are not but a bug compared to this form" reveals the mirror image of himself. "You will be able to reach this form I know it but the hard part is down to you."_

* * *

Waking up and frantically examining his surroundings Gohan is re leaved to see everything is back to normal "It must have just been a dream" he quietly mutters to himself. Looking over to Videl he notices she is deep in meditation with 3 Ki balls floating around her with each ball following a different path of movement. Gathering a ball of Ki slightly larger than each of Videl's, he releases it and allows it to begin mimicking the movements of one of Videl's Ki balls. Frowning Videl creates a fourth ball of Ki and launches it at Gohan's. Deciding to push her further Gohan speeds his Ki up prompting Videl to do the same. After a few more moments of playing cat and mouse Videl's Ki makes contact with Gohan's, the collision causing both balls to implode. "Superb Videl I think your ready to fly. You have already taught yourself to control your Ki and even to sense your Ki as well as other peoples Ki" chirps Gohan astounded at the progress Videl is making. Breaking her meditation Videl gets up and wipes the sweat of her brow using her forearm. "Can we eat first this Ki training really makes me fatigued" exclaims Videl, somehow understanding what she said 2 stomachs let out a deafening growl. "Haha sure" chuckles Gohan in response while scratching the back of his head. "That's going to be another part of your training with me. You will also learn how to survive without any help over the course of these 2 months" says Gohan revealing another part of his training regime to Videl. "Don't you think that's a bit much?" inquires Videl worried for her safety. "No if anything its too easy" replies Gohan calmly. "TOO EASY? Are you insane?" retaliates Videl fearing for her friend's sanity. "Actually it is too easy. Before my first sensei trained me I had to survive for 6 months on my own in the wilderness with nothing but a sword and the clothes on my back. If I could achieve this he deemed me worthy to learn of him" responds Gohan recalling how at first he feared for his life when Piccolo kidnapped him. "And how can I forget that I was only five at the time. If you want to get up to the level that me and my friends are at you will have to be willing to put in the effort" says Gohan without emotion. "I can, no I will do that" replies Videl as she pumps herself up. "Good that's the attitude I expect. For now you can watch me fish and hopefully by dinner time you will be able to catch your own fish" says Gohan. Flying off Gohan and Videl find a nearby lake and begin fishing. Much to Videl's astonishment Gohan dives into the lake and emerges moments later with a fish the size of a car. "You know when you said fishing I thought you meant with a rod and nets I wasn't expecting you to use your bare hands" mutters Videl gobsmacked at the size of the fish. "This is a great exercise it increases your speed and agility and awareness of your surroundings especially when your wearing weighted clothing" chuckles Gohan as he proceeds to fly back to camp with their breakfast. Moments later Videl catches up to Gohan at the camp site "Thank you Nimbus" she says to the cloud as she jumps from its back. "Videl why don't you start the fire" says Gohan as he prepares the fish. Walking over and examining the fire pit for a few seconds Videl generates a tiny ball of Ki and lets it rest at the bottom of the pile of timber a couple of seconds later and the ball of Ki diminishes and the flames of the fire take over in its place. Propping the now prepared fish in the flames Gohan sits down and stares into the flames. "Gohan you always talk about training with weighted clothing. I was just wondering how much weight you use?" inquires Videl. "Hmmmm now that I think about it this training gi ways two ton" replies Gohan as he patiently waits for breakfast to cook.

"That was a tasty fish" exclaims Videl as she finishes her last bite. "Yeah anything this fresh tastes good" replies Gohan knowing it wasn't his cooking skills that made it taste so nice. "Anyway back to your training. To fly all you simply do is gather your Ki and push it out of your body at a single point. Typically we use our feet but if you wanted you could push it out of your chest which would cause you to fly backwards but for now I advise you just to use your feet" explains Gohan. After performing a demonstration he hovers a few inches off the ground in a meditating position. Taking this as her cue Videl closes her eyes and concentrates on bringing her Ki out at her feet. After a couple of minutes she starts to slowly lift of the ground inches at first followed by feet. "I'm doing it Gohan. I'm flying" she screams excited that she can finally fly unaided. "Good job Videl. Now I think its about time we upgrade you to the heaviest training gi" says Gohan as he tosses it to her. Turning away from her Gohan proceeds to stare aimlessly up into the sky "Go change now I wont look." "Why did you get a good enough look the last time" replies Videl smirking as she begins changing out of her old gi and into the new one. "No" replies Gohan blushing deep red as he recalls Videl stepping out of the shower. "So you would like to see me naked again?" asks Videl innocently. "NO" shouts Gohan about to pass out due to the blood rushing to his face. "What so I'm not good enough for you to look at?" asks Videl pretending to sound insulted. "Can we please stop talking about this" begs Gohan. "Relax would ya I'm just having a bit of fun with you" chuckles Videl as she throws her old gi at Gohan "and he says I'm easy to wind up" she mutters to herself shaking her head in the process.

After letting Videl practice using her Ki to hover and letting her understand how her body reacts in the air Gohan determines that she is ready for a long flight. "Say Videl do you want to go get the first dragon ball?" "Hell yeah!" she exclaims as she drops from her perch in the air and lands gracefully on her feet beside Gohan. Taking the dragon radar out of his waist band Gohan turns it on and gives it a minute it to locate the balls. "Hmmm it seems we might have a bit of trouble" reveals Gohan as he examines the radar. "It appears as if some one else is also gathering the Dragonballs. There are three gathered in one spot slowly moving towards a fourth ball." "So does that mean we will have to defeat them to take their Dragonballs?" inquires Videl. "No but it does mean we will more than likely run into them and when that happen we can determine if they are worthy of the Dragonballs or not" replies Gohan. "Ok gotcha so are we leaving for the first Dragonball soon?" asks Videl eager to see one of these objects of myth for herself. "We can leave as soon as this campsite is cleaned up. That is something else I want to imbed on you is to never take nature for granted and always treat it with the respect it deserves."

After cleaning up the campsite and putting out their fire the duo slowly begin to fly after the first Dragonball unaware of the struggles and pain waiting for them on their adventure.


	8. Chapter 7 - Fishy Business

Chapter 7 – Fishy Business

After flying at a pace that Videl could manage to fly at the duo find themselves a couple of hundred feet from the first Dragonball. Over the course of the flight the landscape changed from picturesque grass lands to a barren desert, the extreme heat of the new climate taking it's toll on Videl. "Gohan can we land, I cant carry on much longer in this heat I need a break" pants Videl just behind Gohan struggling to keep up to his pace. "Sure it'll be easier to search for the Dragonball by foot anyway" replies Gohan as he makes a graceful descent into the scalding sand below. After carefully examining the dragon radar for a moment Gohan points toward a mound of sand in front of them. "I think the Dragonball should be in there" says Gohan. Taking the initiative Videl walks to the heap of sand and begins digging. After digging for a few minutes Videl notices an orange object. Carefully dusting the sand of the top of it Videl notices a orange star glistening on the surface of the ball. "I think I found it" screams Videl.

Walking up and checking it Gohan squats down to Videl's level and looks her in the eye "Congratulations Videl you found your first Dragonball. So what do you think of it?" asks Gohan smiling. "I was expecting them to be bigger" replies Videl as she lifts the Dragonball into the sky allowing the sunlight to reflect of its perfectly round surface. "The ones on Namek are gigantic compared to these" mutters Gohan as he recalls how he was barely able to carry 2 of them due to their size. "Namek what's that?" inquires Videl. "Oh just one of the adventures I got up to as a child maybe I'll tell you all about it some day" replies Gohan. "Here take this" says Gohan as he tosses Videl the radar "you can take lead now. Just bare in mind we more than likely wont reach it today so you will have to find a place for us to camp" explains Gohan. "You got it" she happily replies as she hands Gohan the Dragonball and starts examining the radar.

"Hmm lets go for that one its isolated from the rest of them and I think we should get about halfway there by nightfall" says Videl as she focuses her Ki and takes off south. Checking over the ball in his hands Gohan notices it only has 1 star before he places it in one of his capsule containers. Taking off after Videl he notices that she appears to be stronger after taking a small break in her training.

* * *

Two hours later and the duo find themselves caught up in a raging thunderstorm. "Gohan I see an island below us lets land their and look for a place to get out of this rain. Trying to push on any further in this is madness" roars Videl barely able to hear her own voice over the wind. Landing on the island Gohan directs Videl into a cave. "This should keep us mostly sheltered from the wind and rain. Keep your Ki focused it will help to keep you warm I'll be back in a minute" advises Gohan as he walks out into the down pour. Returning moments later with a large chunk of wood Gohan quickly sets it alight. Scooting closer to the fire Videl lets the sweet embrace of the flames lick at her soaked garments, quickly drying them up.

"Good call on landing here Videl if you would have tried to push on in that weather on your own you would have more than likely died" says Gohan happy that Videl didn't panic in such a situation. "Once you get thoroughly dried out I want you meditate and rest. One thing you will find about using your Ki is that the more you use it the more of it you will have to use. Of course there will be limitations but if you train hard enough you can overcome these limitations" explains Gohan. "Limitations? What kind of limitations?" inquires Videl. "I cant answer that sorry its different for every person but you will know yours when you come to them" explains Gohan. "Anyway I think its about time I continue my training" says Gohan remembering what his father said to him before he left on this journey.

"Your training? What are you going to be doing?" asks Videl eager to find out what tasks she will have to perform to be on par with Gohan. "Do you remember that night at your father's house, when I had the blonde hair, that wasn't just my looks that changed. When I transform my attributes increase immensely. Anyhow during the fight with Cell I discovered a superior transformation to the one you have already seen me in. The only downsides where that I became extremely arrogant and over confident. I am going to transform to this state and try and maintain it during everyday life. If I am able to act normal in my transformed state then overall it will greatly increase my performance as a warrior" explains Gohan as he ascends straight to the second level of Super Saiyan and restraining his aura causing minimal damage to his surroundings.

"That's amazing" marvels Videl as she reaches out to touch Gohan's jaw line. "Your physical features changed so much, your a lot bulkier, your features are more defined and you look so much better with the blonde hair" stutters Videl as she walks around him examining every inch of his body. "So you like blondes huh?" questions Gohan causing Videl to blush. "Can anyone do this transformation as you call it?" asks Videl quickly changing the topic of conversation glad she saved herself before she revealed something she didn't want to. "No they cant Videl sorry. Only my father's ancestors can, you see he is descendent from a warrior clan" explains Gohan. "Bummer" mutters Videl. "You said your abilities increase when you do this? If you don't mind me asking how much do they increase by. I guess I mean what are you capable of doing in this form" asks Videl.

"To be honest I'm not exactly sure, during the fight with Cell he claimed to be able to destroy a solar system with a Ki blast that he fired at me. But I was able to overpower it and use it to kill cell, and I have gotten stronger since then so I'm not really sure" replies Gohan. Looking over at his student he notices her pointing at him and doing her best impersonation of a gold fish. "You shouldn't be too surprised, since you started training with me your abilities have increased at least by a thousand if not more" responds Gohan beginning to laugh at the bewildered look on Videl's face. "And once you take of the extra weights I guarantee you will be on cloud nine" reveals Gohan.

Waking up early the next morning Gohan checks over the island they stayed on and finds out it has a fresh supply of water and quite a healthy supply of food. On his way back to the cave Gohan suddenly drops to his knees feeling the most of his energy leave him. Shaking his head from confusion the young Saiyan begins to power up to try and restore his lost power. _Remember to break through_ echoes in his head as he recalls the strange dream. Powering up to his max Gohan notices he still feels somewhat empty like he is lacking in power. Then in a flash he is able to reach into an unimaginably large well of power. Drawing the power out of his very core the Saiyan lets out a blood curdling scream as his muscles ripple and his hair begins to grow downwards.

Unable to control the awesome power he is generating Gohan allows some of it to escape his body causing wide spread earthquakes and gusts of winds to originate from him. Letting out one final scream the Saiyan collapses, unable to control himself any more. Being jolted out of her sleep by a tremor on the cave floor Videl looks around the cave to find Gohan missing. Getting up onto her feet she hears him scream. Panicking Videl rushes in the direction of the scream fearing for her friend's safety. Within moments Videl is able to make out the figure of Gohan but she is unable to get any closer to it because of some strange winds resonating from him. And then in an instant she sees Gohan fall to the ground, his regal blonde hair fading back to black. Finally able to move closer she approaches the boy with caution. Reaching him she notices he has no signs of physical damage. "What have you done to yourself" she mutters as she picks him up and flies back to the cave with her passenger.

"Ugh what happened to me" mutters Gohan as he finds himself lying on the floor of the cave. "I don't know what happened to you but when I found you, you were passed out so I carried you back here and set you down beside the fire" replies Videl happy that Gohan is finally awake. "I remember now, I tried to push my self beyond my limitations, I guess my body wasn't ready to handle the stress I put on it" mutters Gohan recalling the incident. "Have I been out for long?" asks Gohan. "About 8 hours, here your bound to be hungry dig in" exclaims Videl as she turns Gohan's attention to the cooked fish behind him. "I had to do something while you were resting" she replies to his questioning glance, a smirk gracing her features. Deciding that rest would be the best course of action for himself Gohan elects that they spend at least one more night on this island.

The following morning Videl awakens to find a SSJ2 Gohan sitting at the entrance of the cave basking in the rays of the rising sun. "Good your up follow me" says Gohan. Not yet being fully awake Videl doesn't recognise what he says but follows him to see what he has planned for the following day. After a short walk Gohan leads Videl to the shoreline. "Today I'm going to push you the hardest so far. For starters we are going to have a spar. I want you to come at me with everything you have" explains Gohan as he wades out into the water until its up to his waist.

Following his lead Videl begins to wade out into the crystal clear water. "Before you ask, we are sparring in the water as it will yield greater results, this training exercise is to purely increase your strength and stamina" explains Gohan as he begins to defend himself from the coming onslaught of attacks from the Satan girl. After a good warm up in the water Gohan takes Videl to the shoreline and allows her to rest while he goes if in search of breakfast. Following breakfast Gohan gets Videl to meditate up until midday. "Videl that's enough for now, I think its about time I teach you how to hone your Ki senses. When your eyes are closed can you still see me?" inquires Gohan. "Yes I can, well sort off anyway.

I can see a lot of things but there is something extremely strong causing me to lose focus on the smaller objects" replies Videl. "That's normal, it's just something you have to try and distinguish for yourself. But if you focus on me, the larger Ki signature, can you make out any movements I do?" asks Gohan eager to push Videl to her limits. "Yes" she says. "Good then your ready for the next phase of Ki sensing" says Gohan as he proceeds to take off his belt and hand it to Videl. "I want you to blindfold yourself with this. Then we will have another spar in the water" says Gohan as Videl proceeds to blind fold herself and follow him out into the water once more. After receiving a couple of painful blows to her open areas Videl started to defend herself against all the incoming blows. Narrowly dodging an incoming fist she side steps and faints a left punch only to follow it up with a powerful right handed blow to Gohan's jaw. "I did it I was finally able to hit you" exclaims Videl literally jumping with joy. "Good, good now I only have one more thing for you to do today before we can return to camp" says Gohan as he rubs his jaw where she struck it.

"Now I want you to focus as much Ki as you can. In essence this will allow you to power up" explains Gohan to the lightly confused looking Videl. Following his instructions Videl begins to gather her Ki emitting a low scream in the progress. "There that's as much as I'm comfortable with" mutters Videl trying not too break her focus. _That's amazing she's already as strong as I was on Namek_. "Good now I want you to gather that in your fist once you have done this I want you to punch me as hard as you can" says Gohan. "Ok here it comes" screams Videl as she lashes out and punches Gohan. "And that Videl is how you enhance attacks with your Ki. Why don't you go get another fish and bring it back to the cave I'll have the fire ready for you" says Gohan as he takes of at a leisurely pace for the cave.

"Don't you ever get sick of eating fish?" asks Videl as she finishes eating her final serving. "No and when you consider how healthy it is it just convinces me to eat even more of it" replies Gohan. "I think we should collect the next Dragonball tomorrow, I chanced upon the radar today and the other people gathering them have four balls now" says Gohan with a strange feeling in his gut. "Thank you Gohan" says Videl as she snuggles into her sleeping bag. "For what? I should be the one thanking you for taking care of me the other day" replies a confused Gohan. "For training me, you didn't have to do this and since you started I have learned so much and have come to accept things I never would have believed to have existed" exclaims Videl as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Its fine really, this is as much training for you as it is for me besides it has been fun so far and I'm really getting to see a different side to you than I did when we first met" replies Gohan as he too gets into his sleeping bag. "As I'm sure you have noticed by now I'm not really training you all I'm doing is guiding you" mutters Gohan as he slowly starts to fall asleep. "I have but I figured it was just your style" replies Videl only to get snores in response from her friend. "Good night Gohan" she whispers before she too lets the sweet caress of slumber claim her.

…


	9. Chapter 8 - Hogtied and Gagged

Chapter 8 – Hogtied and Gagged

"Are you ready Videl? I want to get the second Dragonball today" asks Gohan as he outlines the days plan to Videl. "Yeah, I just need a minute" shouts Videl as she runs out of the cave and towards some bushes. "Thanks for waiting I'm ready now" she says as she returns a few moments later with a slight blush on her face. "No problem" chirps Gohan as he marvels at Videl's behaviour. Examining the radar the duo take off in the direction of the next Dragonball.

"We should be getting close now soon" shouts Gohan. "What? I can barely hear you over the wind" screams Videl. Deciding to slow down a bit so they can converse Gohan repeats himself to Videl. "Ok that's good I guess" replies Videl. After a few more minutes of an awkward silence Videl clears her throat "Gohan when we get all seven Dragonballs what are you planning on wishing for?" inquires Videl eager to see what Gohan desires most. "Oh I dunno I don't really need anything, I was planning on scattering them back around the earth myself once we were finished" ponders Gohan. "Isn't that a bit anti – climatic?" asks a confused Videl "Yeah I guess it is but the Dragonballs should never be abused and should only really be used if there really is no other option" explains Gohan. "Anyway there is a village in the distance I say we land their and continue our search on foot" says Gohan as he increases his speed prompting Videl to do the same.

A few moments later the duo land in the centre of the village to the bewildered look of the locals. "It's only a couple of miles that way" says Gohan as he points to a forest in the south. Walking out of the front gates of the village an estranged old man comes up to them and blocks their path. "If you value your life don't travel this way young adventurers, you see deep in this forest resides the mansion of the man who owns this land. He is a cruel man who gets nothing but delight from seeing his subjects in pain and agony" explains the old man. "Thank you for your concern but we will be fine" replies Gohan politely as he bows to his elder. Continuing on their journey the duo faintly here the old man mumble something about ignorant kids thinking they know what's best. "Shouldn't we help them?" asks Videl as she dukes underneath a branch of a tree. "We are. If you concentrate you will notice we are heading towards some faint Ki signatures" explains Gohan as he puts a spring in his pace.

Half an hour later and the youngsters find themselves looking at a stone fortress. "How should we proceed?" asks a slightly anxious Videl. "How would you proceed?" replies Gohan. After mulling it over for a few seconds Videl examines the outer walls "I think I see an area where we could slip through the outer wall undetected and from there we could sneak our way to the owner" explains Videl proud of the plan she was able to come up with. "That's a good plan but it's heavily based on the people inside being stronger than us" explains Gohan "I'm not afraid of them being stronger but how do we know if they have firearms or not?" questions Videl. "We don't but that's still not enough to give them an advantage. Let's do this my way" says Gohan.

"And what way would that be?" asks Videl becoming aggravated that Gohan wont even consider her plan further. "Just watch" mutters Gohan as he walks up to the 10 foot tall solid steel gates. "Hey fuck off you nosy little shit" shouts a security guard perched in a tower above the gate. Ignoring the man completely Gohan proceeds to punch the gate but stops his fist within inches of the structure. Looking up at the now laughing man above him Gohan smirks before he flicks his finger into the gate sending it flying roughly 10 yards into the fortress. Looking over at Videl Gohan motions for her to follow him, walking into the fortress side by side Gohan whispers into Videl's ear "Striking fear into the hearts of your enemies is one of the best ways to get the psychological advantage in a battle." Taking note Videl proceeds to look left and right expecting to find a swarm of guards approaching but is surprised instead when a tall man draped in long pink robes with a navy long sleeved undershirt and trousers emerges from deeper within the complex.

"Why don't you take care of him Videl?" asks Gohan eager to find out how Videl performs in a proper battle situation. "S-sure" replies Videl gulping. Marching forward to meet the man she stops when she looks up at his face and sees that the most of it is steel with optical lenses in place of his eyes. Watching the man crouch and get into a stance Videl does the same. "Little girl how foolish of you, proceeding with this course of action will result in your death" goads the man as he rubs his thumb over his moustache. Smirking he pounces at Videl his steel fist extended prepared to strike at the girl. Waiting until he is just within striking distance of her Videl performs a backwards summersault, dodging the incoming blow and catching her opponents jaw with her foot. Not wanting to lose her advantage she rushes at him, jumping over him and landing a solid kick into the centre of his back.

Landing gracefully on her feet Videl ends her assault by launching a Ki blast at her opponent. Making contact with his back the blast sears his robes and singes his flesh earning an agonising scream from the man. "How dare you insult me like this" bellows her opponent as he turns towards Videl. Pulling off his right hand he extends his right arm towards Videl. "Bye bye little girlie" he screams as he begins gathering Ki. Sensing the increase in Ki Videl gathers her own Ki. "Dodon Ray" screams the man unleashing his attack. Extending her arms Videl catches the incoming blast in her palms. After a few seconds of struggling she manages to get it under control and throws it back at her opponent. Not expecting his opponent to over power his strongest attack the man barely moves out of the way of his blast. "You have made a fool of me for the last time" he announces as he runs up to Videl, withdrawing a hidden blade from his metallic left arm he makes a swipe for Videl's throat.

"Scum like you never learn do you" shouts an angered Gohan. The man is shocked to find a blonde haired kid, in between him and his intended victim, gripping his sword firmly. "You, no not you, your that brat from the shelter" stutters the man shaking in fear as he recognises Gohan. "That's me the one and the same. Don't count yourself as lucky this time" replies Gohan enjoying the look of fear on his opponents face. Squeezing the sword Gohan shatters it then with the same fist he punches his opponent square in the chest completely annihilating him. Turning around to face Videl Gohan notices the appalled look on her face. "Why did you kill him?" asks Videl shocked. "Because he was an evil man and I'm not as forgiving as my father. That was Mercenary Tao, he is a cold and ruthless killer, my dad defeated him when he was a child but something my dad can never seem to do is finish of his opponent. From my past experiences that is my father's greatest weakness" explains Gohan. Unable to take it any more Videl throws up, spewing her breakfast all over the ground. "Sorry" she mutters as she cleans her self. "It's ok taking a death lightly is hard to do, that coupled with the effects Ki blasts have on the body your reaction is kind of normal, but you do get used to it eventually. After encouraging his companion they both proceed inside the fortress.

"Look at those kids, how are we going to stop them, if they get here we are as good as dead" screams a little blue man, observing Gohan and Videl on his security system, at his two subordinates. "Emperor Pilaf why don't we take this chance to retreat. We can find another village for you to enslave and siphon money from" mutters a tall beautiful woman. "Yes Mai that's a brilliant idea why didn't I think off it. Mai, Shu go prepare the airplane I will catch up to you in a minute" orders the blue man. "Yes Sir" they both reply before running towards the hangar. Checking to make sure he is alone Pilaf walks up to the desk in the corner of the room. Sliding the desk back to reveal a trap door the curious emperor opens the door and begins inputting a password into a control panel. After correctly entering the password a safe drops from the centre of the ceiling. Taking the key from the top drawer of the desk he rushes over to the safe. After successfully opening the safe he reaches inside and withdraws an orange orb. "They can try all they want but I wont let them have you" he mutters to himself before running off after his underlings.

"This place is like a maze how are we going to find anything" screams Videl as she angrily thumps a nearby wall causing the building to shake. "Careful Videl you might toss the place" says Gohan worriedly. "Use your Ki senses, you should be able to sense three people." Closing her eyes and concentrating Videl can barely make them out "Yeah I can but they are very small so I can just about concentrate on them" reveals the girl. "Good now I want you to lead the way" says Gohan as he takes a step back and hands the reigns over to Videl once more. After walking around the complex for a few minutes Videl directs them to a wall. "I think they are behind this but I cant figure out a way to get into them" reveals Videl. Punching the wall causing a large section off it to fall Gohan looks at Videl and smirks. "Please I couldn't have done that as well" she retaliates by placing her hand on his shoulder and pushing him out of the way. Emerging from the dust cloud from their entrance the youngsters see a woman and a fox frantically trying to get a blue child lifted into an airplane. "Don't tell me these are the people that old man was so worried about" mutters Videl. "Hey you three get out of that plane and surrender and things wont have to get messy" shouts Videl. Gulping the trio look around to see the two youngsters bearing down on them. "Ah don't kill us please" screams Pilaf as he drops to his knees facing the youngsters. "I can give you anything you want just please don't kill me" he repeats, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I have an idea" chuckles Videl as she looks at Gohan.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Videl" laughs Gohan nervously as he watches his friend finish tying up and gagging their prisoners. "Trust me Gohan this is nothing compared to what I can do" she smirks at him. "When I was dealing with that little one I found this on him" she exclaims as she tosses a Dragonball to Gohan. Catching it and examining it he places it into storage. "The five star ball. Looks like we killed two birds with one stone." Exclaims Gohan. "I think we should go back to the village there is still one more thing we need to do before we continue our journey" says Videl. Walking over to her captives Videl proceeds to lift one "Can you take the other two?" she shouts back to Gohan as she flies of for the village. Slightly confused at what she's doing Gohan hurriedly agrees and follows Videl's order, worrying for the safety of their captives. "Oh stop your crying I'm not going to drop you" says Videl becoming fed up with the sobbing coming from the blue man. Landing just outside the village Videl and Gohan drag their captives into the centre of the village "Are these the people that were causing you difficulties?" asks Videl to the now gathering crowd observing the scene happening in front of them with great interest. Looking at the hatred in the eyes of the villagers towards the trio Videl takes that as her answer "Why don't you guys take your time with them and have some fun" she chuckles as she lets go of Pilaf and flies off into the air chuckling all the way. Sweat dropping Gohan copies Videl's actions. "No really remind me not to get on your bad side" chuckles Gohan. Grinning Videl turns to face Gohan "So what now." "Now we rest and tomorrow we will start your training again only this time I'm going to be teaching you something very advanced."


	10. Chapter 9 - Snip, Snip, Snip

Chapter 9 – Snip, Snip, Snip

It has been two weeks to the day since Gohan and Videl defeated Mercenary Tao and Pilaf's gang. True to his word the following day Gohan began teaching Videl the most advanced parts of Ki manipulation. Although Videl hasn't mastered any of it yet she can still construct a Ki barrier and she can focus her Ki out of more body parts than her hands. Among other things Videl can now also sense when an opponent is hiding their true Ki as well as manipulating her own Ki to give a false reading of her own strength. During the two weeks as well Gohan went to Piccolo and got him to construct Videl heavier training gi's, as she stands now Videl can wear a 150 kilo gi and perform anything Gohan asks of her as if she isn't being hindered by weighted clothing. Gohan has also been meditating and trying to figure out a way to get to the next stage of Super Saiyan without his body passing out from the power. So far the only conclusion he can come up with is to further strengthen his body or the long term solution of letting himself age into his adult body before he tries to control the transformation.

"About time you got up, I thought you were going to sleep all day" says Gohan as he senses Videl approaching him. Sitting down in front of her mentor and dropping into a meditative stance they both begin to have a mental spar. This is a routine they have been doing for quite a few days now. "That's enough for now I don't want you to tire yourself out just yet. I only have one more thing to teach you now, after this it will be up to you too master everything I have taught you" explains Gohan. "Ok" comes the simple reply from Videl. "Have you ever heard of the Kamehameha wave?" questions Gohan. "I think I can remember something about it from some footage of the old world martial arts tournaments. I even think your dad was caught on camera doing it a couple of times if I remember correctly" ponders Videl trying to remember any other additional details.

"You probably did see him, and yes he uses it but he didn't create it the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, created it. He was the one who taught it to my father and then dad taught it to me. The Kamehameha is a specialised Ki technique where the user generates a large amount of Ki into a single focal point and release it all at once" explains Gohan. "That seems intense, it also seems similar to the Dodon Ray Mercenary Tao used on me" says Videl recalling her first life or death battle, even if she didn't know it at the time. "Pretty much only his was the signature attack of the Crane school of martial arts" explains Gohan. "It might be a bit easier for you if I demonstrate it instead of just trying to explain it" says Gohan as he gets up from his spot on the ground.

Falling into a stance Gohan powers up slightly, "KA" he shouts as he cups his hands into a ball and brings them down to his right hand side. "ME" slowly gathering his Ki into his palms he continues. "HAME" letting the Ki build up to a frightening level he finishes preparing the attack. "HA" he shouts as the Ki takes the physical form of a blue ball completely covering the right half of Gohan's body. Thrusting his arms forward he unleashes the blast, directing it into the atmosphere. "That is a Kamehameha" he pants as he brings his arms back down to his sides. "That is awesome your really going to teach me that?" screams Videl bursting with excitement. "Why don't you give it a try now?" asks Gohan as he moves to the side to observe Videl. Taking the initiative Videl mimics Gohan's actions and successfully performs her first Kamehameha, albeit it barely has enough power behind it to destroy a tree. "Good job Videl, with practice you truly will be a master" exclaims Gohan. "You really think so? It didn't seem that good to me so it didn't" replies the girl saddened. "I am serious Videl, gathering Ki for an attack like the Kamehameha is different than gathering Ki into a regular attack it just takes practice. "You will also find that practicing the Kamehameha will increase your overall Ki manipulation a lot more than anything you have done so far. So why don't you cheer up and keep practicing it while I get back to my meditation" replies Gohan trying to lift the girls spirits.

After continuously performing the Kamehameha up until the point of exhaustion and beyond Videl finally learned how to focus her Ki into the attack. Walking over to the now resting beside the fire Gohan she sits down beside him and stares aimlessly into the raging flames in front of her, the setting sun just falling into the horizon behind the duo. "Gohan what will we do now?" questions the girl. After mulling it over for a moment Gohan checks the dragon radar. "Do you remember those other people who were collecting the Dragonballs?" questions Gohan worriedly. "Well they now have 5 of them and are heading for us. If they keep approaching at the rate they are going they will be here within twenty four hours" explains Gohan. "Do you think they will be hostile?" questions Videl. "I don't know, I can sense their Ki and its quite high, I just cant get a reading on their intentions yet but once they make it to us we will find out for sure" replies Gohan. "Oh ok, I would like to fight them but in a friendly manner" says Videl grinning. "If you fight them as you stand now you more than likely wont pose a threat to them" reveals Gohan.

"But if you were to remove the weighted components of your training gi then you might be able to have an enjoyable fight with them" explains Gohan. "You really have a lot of faith in this weighted gear don't you?" inquires Videl. "If you don't believe me why don't you try jumping as high as you can now then take of your weights and try again" says Gohan. After pondering it for a second Videl figures she has nothing to lose in trying. Getting up from the fire she gathers her Ki into her feet and pounces into the air. Returning to the ground five seconds later Videl looks over to Gohan to find him observing her with a keen eye. Walking behind some nearby bushes Videl removes the weighted components of her training gi and returns handing them to Gohan. Gathering her Ki into her feet once more Videl pounces. Looking up at her in the sky from his spot beside the fire Gohan begins counting to himself. Watching her return to the ground Gohan stares her straight in the face, or at least tries to, but his view is blocked by her hair which has remained stuck to her face. "I didn't think it would make that much of a difference" stutters Videl as she shakily walks over to her spot beside Gohan and sits down beside him.

"I counted fifteen seconds that time, so by removing your weighted clothing you have increased your speed three fold" marvels Gohan impressed. Looking her straight in the eyes Gohan reaches out with his hand and brushes her hair out of her face. Blushing from the simple gesture Videl looks away from Gohan. "I think you would be better with short hair" mutters Gohan. "Why do you prefer girls with short hair?" questions Videl her blush deepening. "Um well you see yeah I guess" replies Gohan a blush starting to grace his features. "But it would also make it easier for you to fight" he squeaks trying desperately to change the topic of conversation. Looking back at Gohan Videl reaches out and hugs him "Thank you" she whispers into his ear before breaking the hug and lying down in the grass staring up into the heavens. Breaking from the shock of the embrace Gohan lies down beside her, looking over her body before he too stares up at the night sky. "Wow the moon sure is huge tonight" marvels Videl as she notices it appearing on the horizon. Chancing a glance at Gohan she notices him staring openly at the moon. "Kami I love the moon" whispers Gohan. "I know what you mean" replies Videl. "Every time I gaze at it, it relaxes and calms me but at the same time it fills me full of energy and it makes me forget about any worries or concerns I might have. I guess I mean when I'm staring at the moon I feel like I could accomplish anything" whispers Videl, revealing a softer side of her self to Gohan.

* * *

The following morning Videl wakes up noticing her head was lying on something quite comfortable. Deciding to investigate further she prods it with her finger. After hearing chuckling coming from her pillow she turns around and instantly regrets it. Staring her right in the face is a wide awake Gohan. "I guess I make a good pillow" he chuckles earning himself a slap. "No but your better than lying in dirt" she retaliates grinning. Pretending to look hurt Gohan shrugs her off of him and gets up. "I think we should spend today relaxing while we wait for the other Dragonball hunters to get to us" announces Gohan. "I agree the last thing we want is to have to fight them after going through a training session" says Videl. "Why don't you stay here and rest I'll go get us some breakfast" says Gohan as he begins walking off into the distance.

"Yay more fish" she mutters sarcastically to herself. Recalling the incident that transpired between them last night Videl searches through their capsule containers until she comes across the tool she had been looking for. After finding a puddle to examine her self in the raven haired fighter begins cutting her hair. "Wow Gohan was right, I do look better with shorter hair" she says astonished as she looks at her completed work in the puddle. Hurriedly walking back to the camp she places the scissors back in the container she got them from and lies back down waiting for Gohan to return. A short while later the boy returns carrying a humongous fish over his shoulder with one hand and his other hand behind his back. Throwing it down at her feet he examines her body with his eyes finally resting on her face.

_Wow she actually did it. Damn she's so pretty when she looks at me with that questioning glance_. "What's wrong Videl?" inquires Gohan deciding to have some fun with her. "Oh nothing I was just wondering why you were staring at me" she replies as she runs a hand through her hair. "No reason really it's just that I know you aren't as fond of fish as me so I brought you this" he says as he brings his other arm out from behind his back and sets down a wild boar beside her. After carefully showing Videl how to gut and skin the boar Gohan pierces it with a spit and props it in the fire. "This is delicious" says Videl as she finishes off the last scrap of meat on the boar. Looking down at the fish carcass beside him Gohan silently wishes he would have killed a boar for himself as well. "Bye the way Videl I like your new hair cut" he mutters out of the blue. "Thanks I was hoping you would" she replies not really thinking about the words she said until they left her mouth. Chuckling at her Gohan earns himself a slap to the face. "What was that for" he says. "Figure it out yourself" grunts Videl.

"What is that I can sense? It's massive" asks Videl worriedly. "I was wondering when you would start to sense them. Videl that's the people who have the five other Dragonballs" explains Gohan. "They will probably be here any minute now" says Gohan. Looking up into the sky Videl can make out five specks approaching from the distance. Walking over to Videl Gohan stands in front of her preparing to defend them if they turn out to be hostile. Landing not 10 yards away from the duo are five dark green skinned beings with ginger hair. Three of the five of them are tall, muscular men where as the fourth is a short man and the last one is a beautiful woman with long flowing ginger hair. All five of them are draped in white baggy trousers. The three tall males are wearing black open chest sleeveless jackets showing all their muscular glory to the world. The short man is wearing a crimson long sleeved open chest jacket and the woman has a white open chest sleeveless jacket above a blue chest wrap. To top it all off the woman has black full arm length gloves on and a purple sash tied around her waist.

The tallest and bulkiest male, hiding the most of his ginger hair behind a black bandanna steps forward. After carefully examining the boy in front of him the man begins to sarcastically clap "Looks like we found him" he says in a surprisingly calm voice, causing his cohorts to begin snickering. "Care to explain to us what's going on here?" says Gohan, anger coating his voice. "Certainly but before I begin you have something of great interest to me and if need be I wont hesitate to kill you to get them" he says his voice emotionless. "Like that will ever happen" snorts Gohan smirking. "My name is Bojack and these are my henchmen" he says as he motions to the people standing behind him. "I guess I should start at the beginning. Eons ago we terrorised the universe. We were the ultimate beings, we were like Gods but eventually the four Kai's came to fear us so they sealed us away within the North Kai's planet" the man now known as Bojack reveals.

"Thanks to you and your father's actions a couple of months ago you granted us a second chance at life. You see when your father teleported cell to King Kai's planet little was he aware that when cell blew up he destroyed the seal holding us in place" he says finishing his tale. "How do you even know about the Dragonballs and what are you planning on using them for?" questions Gohan getting straight to the point. "We might have been sealed away inside his planet but we could still observe everything that transpired on his planet. We know all about your fighting styles and attacks, your weaknesses and your strengths, we know everything about all of you" says Bojack smirking. "As for the Dragonballs we simply want to become immortal so we can return to our place as Gods of the universe" reveals Bojack. "I hate to break it too you but this is where you meet your end" says Gohan as he crouches into a stance. "Wait a minute I want to fight as well" says Videl causing Bojack and his goons to burst out laughing. "Fine as you wish you foolish girl. Zangya you can do as you wish with her" says Bojack. Looking at the approaching woman Gohan warns that if anyone interferes with this fight they will die.

Rushing up to Videl Zangya prepares to throw a punch only to vanish from the raven haired fighters view. Bringing her right arm up Videl thrusts it back furiously her elbow making contact with her opponent's stomach causing her to double over from being winded. Grabbing her in a headlock Videl tightens her hold and flies into the air still gripping her opponent tightly. After driving her other fist into Zangya's face and stomach multiple times Videl proceeds to break the headlock and quickly grab the woman's foot. Swinging her around multiple times to build up momentum Videl releases her sending her flying into the ground, the force of the impact causing a crater to form. Finishing off the assault Videl charges a huge amount of Ki and releases it in the form of a Ki blast sending it flying straight into the crater. Making contact with its intended target the Ki blast explodes generating fierce winds in the vicinity of the blast radius in the process. Landing on the ground and panting heavily Videl is surprised to see her opponent fly out of the crater with barely a mark on her. "That was impressive but you will need to do a lot better than that to beat me" she says calmly.

Before Videl can react she finds herself lying face down in the dirt with a throbbing pain on her face. After quickly recovering Videl takes charge once more trying desperately to make contact with her opponent. Eventually realising that Zangya has the upper hand in terms of speed Videl instead decides to go on the defensive and attacks every time her opponent makes a mistake. After dodging an incoming kick Zangya jumps back and extends her right arm with her palm pointing towards Videl. Screaming Zangya gathers her Ki and launches it in the form of countless weak but quick Ki blasts. Realising the attack is too powerful to block Videl begins running towards her opponent zigzagging out of the way of the blasts. After carefully examining Videl's approach Zangya begins charging Ki into her other hand and releases it at Videl in point blank range. Being unable to dodge the attack Videl hastily gathers her Ki into a shield blocking the most of the damage from the attack.

"That's it I have had enough playing about" screams Videl as she powers up to her maximum. Dropping into an all to familiar stance to Gohan Videl cups her hands at her side. "KAMEHAMEHA" she shouts as she gathers her Ki and unleashes the deadly attack at her opponent. Realising she wont be able to dodge the attack Zangya quickly gathers her own Ki and shoots it upward. Watching her attack make contact with her opponent Videl instantly recognises the smell of burning flesh and hair. Fighting back the urge to vomit Videl tries to quickly gather her Ki before her opponent recovers. Lying face down in the dirt Zangya directs the Ki blast she shot into the air towards Videl. Hearing the satisfying screams of pain from the girl Zangya hurriedly rushes over to Videl and punches her as hard as she can in the face. She follows this up with a series of quick successive punches to Videl's face. Deciding to put her out of her misery Zangya firmly grips her throat and lifts Videl off the ground. Using her stomach as a punching bag Zangya repeatedly lashes out at Videl. Looking down at her opponent Videl spits blood into her face just before she loses consciousness.

"That's enough" screams Gohan as he rushes in between Zangya and Videl breaking Zangya's hold on the girl in the process. Checking over the unconscious Videl for any life threatening wounds Gohan thanks Dende when he notices that Videl hasn't suffered any fatal injuries. "He interfered boys go get him" announces Bojack as he powers up prompting his goons to do the same. After carefully moving the now conscious Videl out of his way Gohan turns to face his opponents. "You made one mistake. You made me angry" screams Gohan as he begins powering up, his opponents, unable to withstand the power being emitted from the young Saiyan, are blown back. After reaching his maximum power Gohan once again is overcome with the urge to dig deep and keep powering up but he resists it as he knows what will happen if he gives into the temptation. Watching his opponents shakily falling into a stance Gohan grins sadistically at them.

Realising they are heavily outmatched Bojack spreads his legs wide apart and begins focussing his Ki. Within seconds his muscles start to bulge and his hair begins fading to red. Then with a primal scream the man emits a blinding light finishing his transformation. Standing at about a foot taller than before the now bright green skinned Bojack gives the command to his henchmen to hold nothing back. Watching two others preparing to transform Gohan teleports in between the two trying to transform and punches them both with all of his might causing them to disintegrate. "Bido use your energy snare now" snarls Bojack becoming feared of his opponent. "Yes Master Bojack" replies the short one as he extends both of his hands forming silky looking Ki threads. Sending them flying at Gohan he smirks as he watches them lash onto him. "Now your energy is mine" he screams maniacally as he begins to drain Gohan's energy from him. "Lets see how much you can handle" mutters Gohan sadistically as he spikes his energy causing Bido to take in too much and explode.

Wiping his opponent's blood and entrails from his face Gohan stares at Zangya his eyes piercing her very soul. Sirking at the look of fear on his opponents faces Gohan teleports in front of Bojack. "What are you" says Bojack fear dripping from his voice. Looking up at him Gohan just smirks back. Overcoming his fear Bojack punches Gohan with all of his might. Not even budging from the force of the blow Gohan stands smirking with his opponent's fist still in his jaw. Gathering her Ki Zangya unleashes every last ounce she can muster sending the attack at Gohan. Making contact with Gohan's back the blast explodes, smirking the Saiyan grips Bojack's wrist and throws him at Zangya. Rushing up to them Gohan gathers his Ki into his right palm. Extending his palm to Zangya's face Gohan smirks one last time before he releases the attack incinerating the woman. Looking up emotionlessly at Bojack Gohan floats up until he is eye level with him. "You wont come back a third time. Now you die." He says before he chops Bojack's neck decapitating him. With the blood spurting from his neck Gohan gathers his Ki once more and incinerates the body and the head of his opponent.

Noticing Videl is struggling to get up Gohan rushes over to her, his blood lust having been satisfied the moment Bojack was killed, and helps the girl to her feet. "You did good Videl" says Gohan. "No I didn't, I couldn't even damage her, even when I gave it my all I still couldn't damage her" sobs Videl. "Stop beating yourself up, your form was flawless and the combination of attacks you used was excellent. The only problem was that you weren't strong enough" says Gohan trying to cheer up the girl. Wiping the tears away from her eyes Videl turns towards Gohan looking him dead in the eye "I'm going to become as strong as you I swear on it" she says to her mentor. "And I will be there helping you every step of the way, but for now go get some rest you took quite a beating" says Gohan his voice soothe and calm. Letting go of her Gohan watches as she lies down and falls asleep happy to once again see a look of calmness on her face.


	11. Chapter 10 - Curse You Kakkarot

Chapter 10 – Curse you Kakkarot

After the battle with Bojack Videl made a swift and full recovery, while he was waiting for Videl to recover from her injuries Gohan recovered the five other Dragonballs that Bojack and his crew had hid nearby before they confronted Gohan and Videl. True to his word Gohan continued to train Videl over the course of the summer. With his harsh training methods Videl was able to push past her limits. As she stands now the only people stronger than her are the Saiyans and Piccolo.

"I know you are looking forward to getting home to see your parents Videl but I have one more thing I would like to ask off you" says Gohan as he basks in the midday sun. "And what would that be?" questions Videl. "No it's not bad, it's just that me dad and Vegeta are meeting up tomorrow to have a spar, I was just wondering if you would like to come as well. It will be a great training exercise for you" asks Gohan hoping she will come. "I don't know I was hoping to spend tomorrow with mum and dad" replies Videl after pondering over the question. "Why don't you bring them with you? I think they would be excited to see how much you have progressed over the past couple of months. Besides my mum and Bulma will be there as well so they can stay with them if they get fed up with the fighting" says the eager Gohan.

"Sure why not then?" replies Videl. "Are you still sure you don't want to make a wish with the Dragonballs?" asks Videl as she stares at the capsule container storing them. "No I don't think so besides we should keep them for an emergency. It takes a full year for them to regenerate their power after being used as well" says Gohan. "Oh ok I understand" replies Videl saddened "I guess I will just have to wait until an emergency to see the dragon" says Videl in a sultry tone of voice. "Pretty much" replies Gohan chuckling at Videl. "I'm going to head home now. I had a good time with you this summer Videl" says Gohan as he walks over to her and hugs her. "I'll see you tomorrow" he says before picking up the Dragonballs and taking off. _I think I will go to Dende first before I go home_.

Landing on the lookout Gohan is greeted by Dende, politely bowing to one of his oldest friends, "Hey Gohan how are you doing?" asks Dende "I'm fine but something has been troubling me the past while. Did you and Piccolo sense the battle I was in a couple of weeks ago?" asks Gohan wondering why none of his friends came to investigate. "We did. But none of them were strong enough for you not to handle on your own" says Piccolo as he walks out of the temple on the lookout. "Good job training Videl as well, she has really improved a lot more than I thought would have been possible" grunts Piccolo. "Yeah she truly is extraordinary" marvels Gohan. "I figured you would be keeping a close eye on us" replies Gohan snickering. "You know me too well kid" says Piccolo grinning. "Anyway that's not why I came up here. What has been worrying me is that Bojack was so close to having his wish granted" says Gohan. "There isn't really much we can do about that, Piccolo and I have been at our limits keeping a watchful eye out over the planet" says Dende feeling guilty that he wasn't able to pick up on Bojack's goons. "No that's not it" replies Gohan. "Then spit it out kid" grunts Piccolo becoming fed up.

"You see I was thinking if we changed the number of Dragonballs. Most people who know about the Dragonballs know there are 7 of them. But what if you recreate them but channel their energy into 6 Dragonballs instead of 7" explains Gohan as he highlights his idea to the two Namekian's. "It might be possible, I don't know how long it will take me to do it but I guess I can give it a shot. What do you think Piccolo?" asks Dende turning to his predecessor for advice. "I think it will work but it will be very demanding on you Dende" says Piccolo after thinking it over. "I'll try it then" chirps Dende. "Bye the way Piccolo we are having a training session tomorrow at Capsule Corp. I was wondering if you wanted to come" says Gohan as he looks up at his second father. "I'll think about it kid" grunts Piccolo. With a smile gracing his features Gohan thanks his mentor and friend then departs for his home looking forward to seeing his parents once more.

Landing beside his front door Gohan knocks it twice before entering the house "Mum, Dad I'm back" shouts Gohan. Walking out of the living room Chi Chi looks up at her son "Oh my baby boy your back" gushes Chi Chi as she wobbles up to her son. Bending over and hugging him tightly Chi Chi begins to sob "I missed you Gohan I don't want you to ever leave me again." "Mum I was only gone for a few months" says Gohan struggling to breathe due to the vice like grip his mother has on him. "You have gotten a lot bigger since I last seen you" exclaims Gohan. "The joys of a Saiyan pregnancy son" says Chi Chi as she releases her grip on her son and stands back up at her full height. "You know how humans carry their children for 9 months?" asks Chi Chi to which Gohan nods. "Well Saiyan pregnancies only last for 6 months" explains Chi Chi. "Then that means you're about 6 weeks away from giving birth then mum?" inquires Gohan. "Yeah it won't be much longer now" says Chi Chi an air of calmness on her voice.

"Your back son" says Goku as he walks through the front door plastered in dirt, sweat and grime. Dropping down to his knees Goku hugs his son. "How did your training go dad?" asks Gohan eager to see if his dad made as much progress as he did himself. "I hit a couple of barriers but managed to surpass them" says Goku careful not to reveal too much about how he progressed. "I could ask you the same thing son" says Goku wondering if he has come close to surpassing his son. "You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow" says Gohan smirking. After carefully examining his son Goku cocks an eyebrow at him "I see you continued on the Super Saiyan training we done in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" says Goku. "Sort off dad, but I'm not in my Super Saiyan form this is the Super Saiyan Two form" exclaims Gohan to be met with a speechless Goku. After regaining his composure Goku marvels at his son's accomplishment.

"Have you guys picked out any names yet for the child?" asks Gohan changing the topic of conversation. "We have come up with two; we decided to call it Goten if it's a he and if it's a female we are going to call it Pan" says Chi Chi remembering the excruciatingly painful process it was to sit down with her husband and come up with names for the unborn child. "Pan I like that name" says Gohan. "It's my mother's name, Goku thought it would only be fair to name the child after her if it was a girl" says a saddening Chi Chi, trying to recall the vague memories she has of her own mother. "I really hope it isn't a girl though" says Gohan. "Why is that son" asks Goku "I would love to have a little girl" exclaims Goku. "Oh it's just because girls are impossible to understand" says Gohan causing his mother to fume and his father to burst out laughing.

* * *

"Chi are you ready to leave for Bulma's?" shouts Goku into the house. "Come on mum I really want to show everyone how well Videl has progressed" exclaims Gohan eager to see how his father and Vegeta have progressed as well. "I'm coming just give me a minute" shouts the emotionally unstable mate of Goku. "Dad can I go on ahead and meet up with Videl I'm not sure if she knows the way to Capsule Corp or not" asks Gohan. "Sure son just done be late" replies Goku winking at his son. "DAD it's not like that" shouts Gohan as he begins blushing. After explaining to his mother what he's doing Gohan blasts off to Orange Star City to meet his friend and her family.

Landing at the front door Gohan prepares to knock it only to find himself being dragged collar first into the mansion. "Videl let go of me" exclaims Gohan as he tries to break her hold without hurting the girl. Being unable to convince her to let go off him and not being able to break her hold without hurting her Gohan submits and lets Videl drag him further into the mansion. "When I told mum I could sense you approaching she told me she wanted to meet you" says Videl as she lets go of Gohan. Examining him for a few seconds Videl fixes his collar. "Mum is in behind this door" says Videl as she motions towards a door to her left. "Try not to take too long I really want to see everyone at Bulma's" explains Videl. "Ok just make sure you all are ready to leave" says Gohan as he knocks the door and enters what appears to be a living room.

Sitting on a sofa in front of Gohan is a woman with long slender black hair standing out at all angles. She has the darkest black eyes Gohan has ever seen. Her facial features are what Gohan imagines Videl's will be like when she is a woman. Trailing his eyes down her body Gohan sees she is wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. In contrast to the simple shirt she is wearing a pair of form fitting jeans finishing the outfit off with a simple pair for flat heeled shoes the woman somehow is able to look beautiful, regal and elegant in a simple outfit. "Hi there you must be Videl's mother" says Gohan as he bows politely. "Come on now there isn't any need for formalities such as that" she replies in a soft but powerful voice. "I'm guessing your Gohan" she says as she gets up from the sofa and approaches the boy. "Yeah that's me" chuckles Gohan as he nervously scratches the back of his head. "Thank you. If it wasn't for your kindness I would be dead right now" says the woman as she hugs the boy. "It really wasn't any problem at all" replies Gohan. Breaking the hug with the boy she owes her life to the elegant woman steps back. "Hi my name is Verena and I am Videl's mother" she says as she extends her hand. "Hi there Verena my name is Gohan and it's a pleasure to meet you" exclaims Gohan as he shakes her hand. "Videl has told me everything all about the adventures you both have gotten up to over the course of the summer" says Verena as she breaks the handshake. "Everything?" squeaks Gohan blushing.

"Yeah don't you know girls tell there mothers everything?" chuckles Videl observing the both of them from the doorway into the room. "Come on sweetie lets go see if your father is ready then we can get going" says Verena as she leaves the room with Videl and Gohan following closely behind her. "There he is making a pig of himself as usual" mutters Verena as she enters the kitchen to see her husband wolfing down sandwiches. Letting out a monstrous burp the large man gets up from the table, dusts the crumbs off his training gi, and walks over to everyone else. "Why don't you two go on out we will catch up with you in a minute" says Hercule. Reluctantly agreeing with her father a suspicious Videl and Verena leave him and Gohan alone "Just don't take too long" they shout back to them as they walk of. "Gohan I don't know what you done with my daughter but I would just like to thank you. Because what ever you have done has worked wonders on her" marvels Mr Satan. "I have never seen my daughter as innocent and as confident before" finishes the man. "Thank you Sir, but if you don't mind me asking we are you wearing a gi over?" inquires Gohan. "I was hoping to join in with Videl and all of you. I know I can't compare to you guys but it still doesn't mean I don't want to try" explains Mr Satan as he begins walking after his wife and child. "I commemorate your courage for wanting to try and fight with us. Its not easy fighting some one you know to be infinitely stronger than you" replies Gohan as he walks after the man.

Catching up to the two girls outside the mansion Videl volunteers Gohan to carry her father. Reluctantly agreeing Gohan picks up Mr Satan and begins flying towards west city. "What's with all the construction work going on around here?" asks Gohan as he notices numerous new houses being constructed on the outer limits off the city. "Well you see kid they are naming the city after me and I guess that has attracted a lot of people to relocate here" explains a lightly nervous Hercule. "It's a good job you took the credit, I don't think Son City would be a good name for a City" chuckles Gohan. After a slightly awkward and uneventful flight the foursome land at Capsule Corp. After being granted access to the premises Gohan direct the Satan's towards where he can sense his mothers and Bulma's KI. "Hi there Gohan good you all made it" exclaims Bulma as she looks up to see Gohan and his guests enter the main living room. "Hi Videl its good to see you again" chirps Bulma. "Likewise" replies Videl. "Verena why don't you stay here with Bulma while we go to the training location" suggests Gohan. "Sure" replies the woman as she sits down beside Bulma. "You look awful familiar have we ever met before?" asks Bulma once she gets a good look at her. "No I don't think so" replies Verena. "So your Videl's mother" says Chi Chi as he enters the room from the adjoining bathroom.

Deciding to leave before his mother gets a chance to embarrass him Gohan leads father and daughter towards the Gravity Room. Walking up to it and opening the door Gohan leads them inside. "About time you got here brat" grunts Vegeta. "Calm down Vegeta if you're in that much of a rush to get beaten why didn't you just say so" retaliates Gohan. "Don't test me brat" shouts Vegeta his patience draining. Deciding to take lead before a brawl breaks out between his son and his rival Goku steps forward. "Why don't we start off by Videl showing us what she is capable off, then I can go, then Vegeta can go and lastly Gohan can have his turn. Then after that why don't we have an all out spar until we all collapse" explains Goku. "That seems fair to me" says Gohan agreeing with his fathers plan looking forward to getting his first good workout in ages. "Should I take of my weighted training gi before I begin?" asks Videl. "Well how much weight are you using?" asks Vegeta. "This one is 250 kilos" replies Videl causing Hercule to face fault. "Go ahead brat I want to see you at your best".

After removing the weighted components of her gi Videl walks into the middle of the chamber. Noticing four sets of eyes on her the girl finds herself becoming nervous. "Don't worry Videl just remember everything I taught you and you will be alright" shouts Gohan trying to encourage his student. Nodding her head Videl gets into a stance and begins powering up. "Incredible, what she was able to achieve in a couple of months it took me almost my entire life to achieve" mutters an astounded Goku as he watches Videl finish powering up. "You're by far the strongest human" says Vegeta in approval. "But how is your fighting style" he grunts as he fades behind her. Sensing a shift in her surroundings Videl jumps into the air dodging the incoming punch from Vegeta. Phasing below the prince of Saiyans Videl kicks his feet out from underneath him causing him to lose balance. Regaining his balance Vegeta fires a weak Ki blast at her. Catching the blast in her hands Videl squishes it out of existence. "You will make a decent opponent one day" says Vegeta as he returns to his position against one of the walls. "Thank you" says Videl as she moves out of the centre of the floor and goes back to Gohan's side.

"I guess it's my turn now" exclaims Goku as he steps forward. Taking centre stage he swiftly powers up to Super Saiyan. Looking Vegeta dead in the eyes he then proceeds to gather his Ki once more. Letting out a primal scream Goku's Ki sky rockets as he emits a blinding light after the light fades the trade mark sparks of the second form of Super Saiyan can be seen flashing throughout his aura as well as his already wild hair being more out of control. "You did it dad that's amazing" marvels Gohan as he rushes over to his father. "Kakkarot tell me, how did you break the barrier?" questions Vegeta eager to see if the method his rival used will work for him. "Ah so you have been trying to reach this form as well" exclaims Goku. "It was simple really, one day after training I came back home to find Chi Chi crying uncontrollably. After talking to her I found out that she thought she had a miscarriage. I felt so helpless yet so angry at the same time. I just lost control and what emerged was this" explains Goku. "Have you come close to breaking through yet Vegeta?" asks Goku. "I'm close and the minute I do me and you are having a spar" demands Vegeta smirking. Grinning back to Vegeta Goku agrees. Reverting back to his base form the Saiyan lets out a sigh of relief. "I think your power capped out at about the same level as Cell's" says Gohan. "Yeah I'm afraid I still have a bit to go to catch up to you son, but I will get there" chuckles Goku his pride for his son showing.

"I'm guessing you don't want to have a go Vegeta?" asks Gohan. "No brat not until I get on par with you and your father" grunts Vegeta. "Let me show you all what real power is then" grins Gohan as he prepares himself. "Hercule you might want to leave for this bit" exclaims Gohan worried for the mans safety. "Sure" replies the dumbstruck Hercule as he forgets all about his plan to fight these super powered warriors. Waiting for Hercule to leave Gohan drops into his stance. "Before I begin I just want to say dad, Vegeta when you master the second form of Super Saiyan you will both find a urge to keep getting stronger. Even though the desire to follow this urge will be great don't follow it until you're ready" exclaims Gohan. "Why not" questions Vegeta believing he can overcome any obstacle. "Because this will happen" says Gohan as he decides to show Vegeta instead of explaining it to him. After powering up to hi maximum in the second form of Super Saiyan Gohan once again comes face to face with the well of power so close but at the same time so far out of his grasp. Unable to put up with the temptation any longer Gohan digs deep and begins accessing the power causing his Ki to skyrocket. Emitting a carnal scream Gohan's hair begins to grow downwards, his eyebrows start to disappear and his muscles start to bulk up. After another couple of seconds of powering up Gohan's aura levels out to reveal the young Saiyan standing with waist length hair. Letting out a series of grunts and screams Gohan finally succumbs to the pressure and collapses onto the floor.

Rushing over to his son Goku carefully examines him "He's fine don't worry, all he needs is a bit of rest and he will be back to normal" says Videl as she remembers how Gohan done this to himself during their training together. "Kakkarot you do realise if he keeps progressing like this he is going to make us completely obsolete" grunts Vegeta astounded at the power he was able to sense coming from his rival's son. "I know" replies Goku bursting with pride. "I'm taking him to Dende if his mother saw him like this she would kill me" says Goku as he teleports him and his son to the lookout leaving Vegeta and Videl alone inside the chamber. "Excuse me but a couple of minutes ago I heard you refer to me as the strongest human but you three are clearly stronger than me and what did Gohan mean when he said Super Saiyan" asks Videl. Snorting Vegeta walks over to Videl "Saiyans are a warrior race, Kakkarot and I are both full blooded Saiyans and our mates are fully human therefore our children will be half Saiyan" says Vegeta. "It isn't really my place to tell you why don't you just ask Gohan, he should be back any second anyway" says Vegeta barely able to finish his sentence before Goku and Gohan return. "Lets eat I'm starved" shouts Goku as he leaves the warriors and rushes towards the women. "I guess we can spar after some food" mutters Gohan as he, Videl and Vegeta take off after Goku hoping they can catch up to him in time before he devours all the food.

After devouring the feast that their mates had already prepared the three Saiyans and Videl decide to check up on the women and Hercule. After pouring himself a glass of milk Vegeta brings up the rear as they start walking towards the main living room. Entering the room Gohan and Videl both join their mothers on the sofa while Goku stands against the wall entering the room last Vegeta notices the woman engaged in a conversation with his mate. Noticing Vegeta checking out Verena Bulma clears her throat, "Excuse me Mr" she exclaims loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the room "do you think you could stop checking out our guest?" asks Bulma causing Vegeta to become flustered. Deciding to turn around and see the man with her own eyes Verena gets the shock of her life. "Vegeta" she exclaims as she runs up to the Saiyan prince and hugs him. After getting a good look at the face of the woman hugging him Vegeta instantly recognises her. "Verena I thought you were dead" whispers the Saiyan prince into her ear his tough composure instantly crumbling as the proud warrior bursts out crying along with the woman he is holding.


	12. Chapter 11 - Bow for Royalty

Chapter 11 – Bow For Royalty

"Vegeta you're alive" sobs Verena as she passionately hugs the stoic warrior. Rubbing the back of her head with one hand Vegeta tries desperately to calm down. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but how do you guys know each other?" questions Bulma, asking the question everyone was thinking off. Breaking the embrace Vegeta clears his throat. "This is my sister Verena" announces Vegeta to the astonishment of everyone in the room. "But Vegeta I thought you said you and dad were the only full blooded Saiyans left" inquires Gohan being the first one to overcome the initial shock. "It was brat but she must have found someway to escape. Care to fill us in Verena?" asks Vegeta desperate to find out how a member of his family survived the genocide against the Saiyans.

Noticing everyone's attention on her Verena begins her tale. "You see back on that fateful day when Frieza attacked there was a low class warrior, I think he was called Bardock, claimed to know of Frieza's treachery and attempted to stop the tyrant before he destroyed the planet. The vast amount of energy detected by our scouters alerted us to the turmoil that was transpiring high up in the atmosphere of our planet. After detecting the power Frieza was emitting mother knew there wasn't a future for our planet so she put me into a space pod and set me off on the last known location used by the computer. That would happen to have been earth. After landing here I was lonely and confused, I started to become reclusive. But one day I met a kind man and woman who took me in and raised me as their own. I grew up believing I was the only survivor of my race so I did what I had too, to survive. Then many years later I met Hercule and settled in with him. When I explained to him what I was at first he freaked out about it but he eventually came to love me even more for it" finishes Verena outlining how she survived.

"That truly is remarkable, to think it was only by chance that you followed me here" exclaims Goku marvelling at the turn of events. "You're a Saiyan as well?" exclaims Verena shocked to find out that more of her race has survived. "This is Kakkarot, he is the second born of Bardock" explains Vegeta trying to clear everything up for his sister. "What about Frieza is that tyrant still ruling with an iron fist?" inquires Verena her blood boiling at the thought of the murdering tyrant escaping punishment all these years. "No I defeated him" says Goku as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Come now Kakkarot it wasn't that simple, at least not until you ascended" says Vegeta recalling the chill that travelled down his spine when he saw Frieza and Kakkarot battling on Namek. "A Super Saiyan? You truly must be a great warrior" exclaims Verena. "What happened to your tail Verena?" questions Vegeta wanting to find out why she would have it removed. "I cut it off because it was nothing more than a hassle for me trying to blend in as a human with it" explains Verena shamefully. "Before you ask Videl wasn't born with one either" says Verena. "May I see the Super Saiyan form?" asks Verena looking forward to standing in the presence of the warrior of legend of the Saiyan race.

"But you already have. Gohan has been in his Super Saiyan form all day" exclaims Goku causing Verena to stare wide eyed at the boy who trained her daughter. "You're a Super Saiyan? That's incredible" stutters Verena finding it hard to believe that a child could achieve what most of the Saiyan race couldn't. "Not only is he a Super Saiyan but he was the first one to ascend past the limits of that form and master the second form of Super Saiyan" explains Goku his pride for his sons accomplishments clearly evident on his voice. "I guess that's why Videl progressed so well with my training and why she enjoys food so much. She is a half Saiyan as well" exclaims Gohan finally connecting the dots. "Can some one please tell me what the hell a Saiyan is" screams Videl being unable to tolerate being left in the dark anymore. "Saiyans are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta, we are almost completely identical to humans except we have tails" says Verena as she crouches down until she is eye level with her daughter. "Hunny, your half Saiyan which in turn would make you half alien." says Verena trying to help her daughter process this information. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this before" screams Videl her anger boiling. "Because I didn't want you to grow up knowing you were the last of your race. I'm sorry" she whispers bowing her head in shame. "You think sorry will fix this? I HATE YOU" screams Videl before losing control of the flood gates and beginning to cry uncontrollably. Unable to take everyone's judgemental stares Videl flies out of the window. "I'll go talk to her" announces Gohan as he chases after the girl.

"Videl it's going to be alright" says Gohan as he sits down beside the girl on an isolated rooftop on the outskirts of the city. Placing a hand on her back Gohan begin to gently rub her trying anything to get the girl to calm down and think rationally. "Go away Gohan I want to be alone right now" mutters Videl as she finishes drying up her tears. "Sorry Videl but I can't do that. I hope you realise everything is going to be alright" says Gohan as he stops rubbing her back and hugs her instead. "Yeah right Gohan my mum just told me she was lying to me about my entire existence. You try having your world turned upside down" says the girl. "Trust me Videl I know what it's like" says Gohan as he stands up dragging Videl to her feet as well. "If you would come with me your highness I would like to show you something" says Gohan as he bows before the girl. "Your highness?" questions Videl confused. "Vegeta is a prince, I'm guessing that means your mother is a princess, therefore that would make you a princess." explains Gohan causing the girl to smile once more. "Well maybe in your case it would make you a prince" mutters Gohan earning himself a slap from Videl. "Fine then you can show me what ever it is you want" says Videl as she starts to forget about her anger towards her mother for not telling her the truth sooner. Picking up the girl bridal style, causing both of them to blush, Gohan flies off towards the lookout.

* * *

Landing on the lookout a short while later Gohan sets Videl back onto her feet. "You think finding out your part Saiyan is hard to deal with? Or is it because you found out your not entirely human that's the problem?" questions Gohan trying to get Videl to admit what the problem is. "Well I guess it's because I feel like I don't belong here. Almost as if because I'm not entirely human I don't deserve to live here. That's what's wrong Gohan" she says as another tear falls down her face. "Don't cry Videl" says Gohan as he reaches out with his hand and wipes the tears off her face. "If you truly believe you don't deserve to live here because you aren't fully human then I would like to introduce you to Kami" announces Gohan as he senses Dende and Piccolo approaching. "Kami? For real Gohan?" questions Videl finding it strange that Gohan would know Kami. "Yes Videl, and the person who created the Dragonballs. They are right behind you" says Gohan as he turns Videl around to face the two Namekians. Not expecting Kami to look so 'weird' Videl lets out an ear piercing scream causing the two Namekians to drop to the floor gripping their ears, pain evident on their faces.

"Careful Videl they have very sensitive hearing" says Gohan as he nervously rubs the back of his head. "Sorry" mutters Videl embarrassed at her outburst. "Its fine" replies Dende as he gets back onto his feet followed by Piccolo. "Videl you have no reason not to live on earth just because you aren't fully human especially not when Kami is a full blown alien" explains Gohan trying his best to cheer up the girl. "I can see that now but I guess I just over reacted when mum told me" says Videl dropping her head in shame. "Hey nothing to worry about Videl we all over react at one point or another" explains Gohan. "Piccolo, Dende it was a pleasure meeting you again but I think we better get back to everyone before they really start to get worried about Videl" says Gohan as he waves to his friend and mentor before blasting off for west city. Following Gohan's lead Videl catches up to him within a few moments, flying alongside him Videl stares into his eyes. "Thank you Gohan" she whispers into his ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and blasting off in front of the now confused half Saiyan. Stopping mid flight Gohan rubs the spot where she kissed him "girls are so confusing" he mutters to himself before he resumes flying to Capsule Corp with a mile wide grin gracing his features.

Catching up to Videl on the way back they sense everyone outside in the backyard and decide to land there. Running up to her mother Videl hugs her passionately "Sorry mum I didn't mean anything I said earlier on" sobs Videl into her mother's stomach. "It's ok I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you for so long. You did have the right to know" says Verena as she hugs her daughter back. Breaking the hug with her mother Videl walks over to Gohan "I guess you still have a couple of things to teach me" says Videl grinning at her mentor. "But I have already taught you everything I know" says Gohan as he looks at the girl confused. "Hmmm no I don't think so" replies Videl as she begins giggling at the look on Gohan's face. "You need to teach me how to go Super" exclaims Videl. "I guess I can give it a try" chuckles Gohan as he nervously rubs the back of his head.

"What I would like to know is, why wasn't there any signs of Videl being Saiyan before I started training her" says Gohan causing everyone else to ponder it for a couple of seconds. "Well for a start Saiyans don't have to eat a lot unless they are working out" says Verena "and Videl has always loved fighting from the moment she could walk" adds Hercule deciding to finally join the conversation. "As for the tail she was born without it" reveals Verena much to the annoyance of Vegeta. "So it seems Gohan has been the only half breed born so far with a tail" snorts Vegeta as he grabs Hercule by the shoulder and drags him away from everyone else. "If you do anything to hurt my sister I will kill you in the most painful way you can imagine. Treat her right" calmly whispers Vegeta causing the man to break out into a fit of sweating. "I love her I would never do anything to hurt her" replies Hercule trying not to show his fear. "Good" replies Vegeta before he walks back to everyone else.

"So should we spar now?" questions Goku eager to dissolve the tense atmosphere. "Sure dad why don't the three of you try your best against me" exclaims Gohan as he drops into a stance. "Not here take it somewhere else" screams Bulma imagining the damage caused to her house by four Saiyans sparring. "Ok we'll be back later" says Goku as he takes off prompting the other Saiyans to follow him. "I really should have told her sooner it would have left it easier for her to accept" mutters Verena as she watches her child fly off.

Returning a couple of hours later a badly bruised Gohan is carrying a sleeping Videl. Followed by Goku and Vegeta supporting each others weight. "I wasn't expecting that to get so rough" says Goku as he tries walking on his own only to fall in a heap on the ground. Snorting at his foolishness Vegeta attempts to step over Goku only to fall face first on top off the man causing Gohan to burst out laughing. "Shut up brat and hurry and get my niece back to her mother so she can rest properly" shouts Vegeta revealing a softer side to the normally emotionless Saiyan prince.


	13. Chapter 12 - Push, Squeeze, Pop

Chapter 12 – Push, Squeeze, Pop

"You sure took a beating today" chuckles Gohan as he flies with Videl back to her house. "I wasn't expecting you to attack me so furiously" says Videl recalling how even when Goku, Vegeta and she tried ganging up on Gohan he still managed to come out on top of the skirmish. "It's for the best anyway I guess" mutters Gohan. "What for the best? How is me getting beat unconscious a good thing" questions Videl becoming angry at Gohan. Expecting to get hit Gohan raises his hands and flinches, after a couple of seconds and not getting hit he looks back at Videl to see her staring at him confused. "What? I was expecting you to hit me" squeaks Gohan. "If I hit you then you deserve it so man up and take it" says Videl sarcastically. "Anyway the reason I said it was a good thing that you were knocked out is because due to our advanced genetics any time a Saiyan gets hurt when they recover they increase their power. The more hurt you are the more you increase your power by" explains Gohan. "We truly are an incredible species" mutters Videl as she absorbs the information Gohan just shared with her.

Landing on Videl's doorstep with the sun setting behind them Gohan stares intently at Videl. "Do you want to come over tomorrow Videl?" asks Gohan finding himself wanting to spend more and more time with the girl beside him. "Sorry I cant school starts up tomorrow. I will only be able to see you on the weekends from now on until the Christmas holidays" says Videl as she starts to become saddened. "That's fine I guess you can come out to my house next weekend and we can continue training together" says Gohan. "I had a really good time this summer Videl" says Gohan as he hugs the girl in front of him. "So did I and thank you for training me. I really enjoyed the time I spent with you" says Videl shyly as she hugs Gohan staring intently up into his eyes. Finding himself being overcome with a strange feeling Gohan begins to lean into Videl closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly in the process. Closing the gap between them to millimetres Gohan leans in and locks lips with Videl. Kissing him back Videl begins rubbing one of her hands through his head of unruly blond hair. Breaking the kiss at what seems to be an eternity later, but in reality is only a couple of seconds, Gohan lets go of Videl and begins to shuffle nervously. "Good night Gohan" says Videl as she reaches up and gives Gohan a quick peck on the lips. Before the half Saiyan can react Videl is already inside her house. "Good night Videl" he whispers into the door in front off him.

Flying back to his house at a snails pace Gohan becomes lost in his thoughts. _What does this mean? I knew I had become attracted to Videl over the course of the summer but I guess she felt the same towards me. What do I say to her the next time I see her? Do I pretend as if nothing happened between us? Kami I wish I didn't kiss her_. Gohan continues this train of thought the entire journey home and even when he is in bed. But Gohan like so many men before him is about to find out that the answers to these questions can't be pre determined and are far from simple.

* * *

Over the course of the following weeks Videl and Gohan meet up a couple of times and hang out but they both avoid talking about the kiss even going as far as to pretend it didn't happen. Gohan gives Videl pointers for her training as well but doesn't actively help her deciding that she is able to train by herself until she is ready to become a Super Saiyan. Then one fateful afternoon while watching her son trying, and failing miserably, to cook lunch Chi Chi notices her seat is wet. "I think my water just broke" screams Chi Chi. Starting panic Gohan goes and gets his father, returning moments later they find Chi Chi gazing intently at the ceiling with her hands rested on her massive stomach. "Gohan you go tell everyone while I bring your mother to Bulma's" says Goku after examining the situation in front off him. "Yeah sure dad" replies Gohan as he flies off towards the lookout. Getting down level with his wife Goku promises her that everything will be alright as he gently caresses her cheek. Transporting his wife to Bulma he quickly explains what's going on. Watching the genius in her element Goku takes a step back handing the reigns over to Bulma. "Let's get you onto a stretcher and down to the medical bay" exclaims Bulma as she leaves them alone to go and look for some one to help her.

After explaining what was happening to the Z warriors, Dende and Piccolo Gohan begins flying towards Videl's house wondering if the Satan's would like to be there for the birth of his sibling. Not bothering with formalities Gohan rushes in through the door and follows Videl's Ki to her bedroom. After knocking the door a couple of times Gohan walks into the room to see Videl lying up on her bed watching TV in a pair of short pyjamas decorated with ponies and love hearts. "Gohan who let you in?" questions Videl as she tries covering herself with her quilt. "I let my self in, sorry I don't really have time for small talk but mum is giving birth. I was wondering if you and your parents wanted to come over for it" explains Gohan in a rush eager to get to Capsule Corp. "Of course Gohan that's amazing" screams Videl as she gets out of bed and runs over to Gohan hugging him forgetting all about the embarrassing attire she is wearing. Giving her a quick hug back Gohan explains that they are all gathered at Capsule Corp. "Just follow my Ki and you will get there alright. Is it ok if I use the window?" asks Gohan as he observes the huge window set in the middle of the outer wall of her room. "Sure" replies the stunned girl as she observes Gohan flying out through her bedroom window.

Arriving at Capsule Corp an hour later with her family, the now appropriately dressed, Videl leads them towards Gohan's and a mass of other unfamiliar Ki's. Entering the room Hercule is surprised to see nearly all of the major competitors from the previous couple of world martial arts tournaments gathered together. Carefully eyeing the woman approaching behind Hercule a certain scarred fighter lets out a wolf whistle "I guess Vegeta got the brawns and his sister got the looks" causing everyone else to laugh and him to earn a smack in the face from the prince of Saiyans. "How's it going Gohan?" questions Videl as she walks up to her friend. "So far so good now all we have to do is wait" says Gohan as he stares intently at a door on the far end off the room. "Hey Gohan why don't you come with me and get some fresh air" suggests Videl as she notices the stress of the situation is getting to him. "Oh sure" agrees Gohan not paying much attention to Videl until she begins to drag him to the outside world.

Dragging him up to the base of a tree in the back yard Videl proceeds to sit down at the base of the tree prompting Gohan to do the same. "Don't worry about your mother she is in capable hands" says Videl as she rubs Gohan's elbow. "I know but it's still hard to deal with, knowing in a few hours that I'm going to have a wee brother or sister" exclaims Gohan confessing what's worrying him to Videl. "It wont be that hard to deal with your mum and dad will do the most of the work all you will have to do is get used to the crying" chuckles Videl. After sitting together in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes Videl pipes up, "Gohan the real reason I dragged you out here is because we can't just keep pretending that kiss didn't happen. We have to talk about it" says Videl as she folds her arms and leans back into the tree. "I have been trying to bring it up but I just couldn't" mutters Gohan as he too leans in against the tree. "I like you Videl and I really enjoyed that kiss" says Gohan with a cheeky grin gracing his features. "I enjoyed it too" says Videl as a blush starts to grace her features. "I like you as well Gohan. But we are only eleven years old" says Videl wishing she and Gohan were older. "What has age got to do with it? Just because we aren't old doesn't mean we can't see where this is going to take us" says Gohan as he stares at the girl. "It just means we can't do anything grown ups do" says Gohan not really thinking about it until the words escape his lips. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that" squeaks Gohan as he blushes a deep red. "I know what you meant" says Videl giggling at Gohan's misfortune.

"Seriously though where do we go from here?" asks Gohan. "I would be willing to give it a shot if you are" finishes Gohan as he flashes a smile at Videl. After pondering it for a few minutes Videl leans in and kisses Gohan. "I guess that's a yes then" says Gohan as he breaks the kiss with Videl and leans back against the tree and observes the beautiful scenery around him. Watching Videl rest her head on his shoulder Gohan nervously wraps his arm around her waist line causing Videl to blush slightly at the intimacy between them. "I liked those pyjamas you were wearing earlier on today" says Gohan giggling. "You would wouldn't you" replies Videl laughing. After spending a nice relaxing couple of minutes together Verena comes out of the building and approaches them taking a mental note of the position she managed to catch them in. "Gohan, Videl can you come inside now Chi Chi is finished, everything went fine, she wants you to see your baby brother Gohan" exclaims Verena as Gohan gets up off the ground and runs to the waiting room leaving Videl and her mother to come back in at their own pace.

Walking through the waiting room Gohan knocks the door into the delivery room and enters looking forward to seeing his brother. Cautiously walking up to his mother Gohan notices her holding the child closely to her chest. The first thing he recognises on the child is its unruly deep black hair sticking out at all angles "Wow its like a clone of you dad" says Gohan as he rounds his way to the side of his mother, standing beside his father, and gets a good look at the face of the child. "Hello Goten" coos Gohan as he gently rubs the sleeping child's face with his index finger. "Come on Gohan lets leave your mother and baby brother to rest. They have been through the wars" says Goku as he directs Gohan out of the room and back into the waiting room. "How is the child Goku?" shouts Krillin as he gets up from his seat beside 18. "Sssshhh. They are trying to sleep" says Goku quietly. "Sorry bro" says Krillin as he nervously rubs his foot into the ground. "It's ok and the child is fine. I would like to thank you all for coming here and supporting us" says Goku as everyone prepares to leave. "Videl I'll talk to you tomorrow" says Gohan as he walks Videl and her family to the door. "I'll be looking forward to it" replies Videl as she gets into the hover car her parents drove over in.

* * *

Over the following weeks and months Chi Chi and Goku have remembered the joys and pains of having a young child and Gohan has started to know the joys of having a younger sibling. Gohan has continued to train and spend time with Videl and even though they have been training hard Gohan still believes that Videl isn't ready to transform much to the annoyance of the girl. They still aren't exactly sure what to make of their relationship but they have been caught a few times by their parents in compromising situations so all the adults have taken to teasing them furiously about it much to the displeasure of the two half Saiyans involved. Goku and Chi Chi have grown closer than ever before since the birth of Goten. Vegeta has managed to ascend to the second level of Super Saiyan courtesy of a, now deceased, man trying to rape Bulma. As per the agreement made between Goku and Vegeta once Vegeta learned how to control himself in his new form they both had an all out spar. After finding out about the spar Gohan decided it would be best if he referred just in case they took it too far and destroyed the earth. It's a good job Gohan decided to do this as well because much like the first time they fought it came down to a beam shoot out. After one of them lost control of the attack Gohan had to step in and divert it away from the surface of the earth. Deciding to call it a draw until they find a more suitable place to battle Goku and Vegeta departed ways once more to return to their quests of trying to eternally out shine each other. Now six months after the birth of Goten we join the gang as they prepare for the twelfth birthday of one Son Gohan. Unaware of the mess they were about to get themselves in.

After having a nice quiet party at his own house the Son's arrived at Bulma's house for the surprise party planned for Gohan. Arriving in the backyard to a chorus of surprise and happy birthday Gohan. Chi Chi departs inside to place Goten into his crib in Trunks' room wanting to let the child sleep for as long as possible. "Thank you everyone" exclaims Gohan as he finishes opening his presents giving the assorted deodorants, clothes and magazines to his father to keep safe for him. Before he can assault the buffet table Gohan runs into Dende carrying a massive box with 'Property of Son Gohan, Enter at Your Own Risk' wrote on the outside of it. "Don't be shy open it Gohan, I worked hard on it" exclaims Dende as he sets the box down in front of his friend. Not questioning Dende's instruction Gohan tears into the box. Reaching inside he starts to withdraw orange orbs one by one, all six of them. "You did it Dende? Good job" exclaims Gohan. "Of course I did" replies Dende cockily "Anyway I hope you have a good party but I have to get back to the lookout. Piccolo doesn't seem to miss his old job to much, he should be down here once I relieve him" exclaims Dende as he floats off into the distance leaving the Dragonballs for Gohan to do with as he wishes.

Once he locates the four star ball Gohan hands it to his father "I know you have always liked this one so it should be only fair for you to keep it. Why don't you guys keep the other ones safe" he suggests to everyone else. Getting back into the swing of things the Saiyans devour every last bit of food on the buffet table then kick back and relax basking in the midday sun. Landing behind his student Piccolo places his hand on his shoulder "Happy birthday kid" he says, a rare smile gracing his features, as he hands Gohan a training gi. "You have grown out of your old gi I wont let a student of mine represent me dressed in drag" he explains himself unable to put up with the questioning glares he is receiving. "Thank you Piccolo" says Gohan as he shakes the hand of his mentor. Before he finishes the handshake everyone is engulfed by a blinding light.

Once the light fades it reveals a short, pale blue skinned bald humanoid draped in an expensive tuxedo. "Sorry to interrupt your celebrations. I am Secanafe I am a representative from the Galactic Martial Arts Federation. We are holding a tournament which will showcase all the strongest fighters from all the races in the universe. Our sensors picked up three different races residing on this planet and the strongest gathered in this location" says the strange man. "The three races you have picked up on are Humans, Saiyans and Namekians" says Piccolo cautious of the true intentions off Secanafe. "Hmmm that's very fortunate we thought the Saiyans to be extinct. I really don't have much time we still have millions of other life forms to notify. So I'm going to cut straight to the chase. This tournament doesn't offer any money in prizes but it does offer glory for all combatants who participate. The co ordinates for the planet are … The tournament begins in six months. We hope to see you all participate but only bring the strongest members to represent your race" finishes Secanafe as the blinding light returns once more taking the strange man with it.

"How hard is it to ask for a normal birthday" groans Gohan as he rubs his forehead. "Come on now bro I think this has been pretty normal compared to some of your birthdays" chuckles Krillin. "That says it all doesn't it" moans Gohan. "So what are you guys going to do about it? You can't really be considering going can you?" questions Bulma thinking its all just and elaborate hoax. "If it's all legitimate then I am definitely going. We can restore the Saiyan race to its former glory be annihilating every bit of competition that gets in our way" snorts Vegeta. "Hold on a minute guys let me check it over with King Kai he should know all about this. I'll be right back" says Goku as he places to fingers to his forehead and disappears from everyone's view.

Reappearing at the end of snake way Goku looks around for the strange man. "King Kai where are you" shouts Goku cupping his hands around his mouth allowing his voice to echo further. "Go away home wrecker. I don't want to see you" comes the voice of his last mentor from high up in the sky. "Wow you got your planet back" shouts Goku as he flies onto it landing beside the sprawled out King Kai on his sun lounger. Turning away from Goku King Kai reaches down and lifts up a tall glass with a wedge of lemon sticking out of the top rim of the glass. Locating the straw with his tongue the man proceeds to take a large slurp of the drink. "Come on King Kai I said I was sorry, besides Shenron brought you back to life and you even have your planet back now" says Goku whining "Cant you at least here me out?" begs the warrior as he drops to his knees. "Fine Goku you have 5 minutes" snaps King Kai as he sets his drink down and faces Goku.

"Thank you King Kai, anyway not to long ago a man named Secanafe came to us, he said he was a representing a Galactic Martial Arts Federation or something and he was telling us about a tournament they are going to be having. I was just wondering if you could shed some light on this for me. You see we would really like to go but we want to make sure its real before we make the journey" exclaims Goku trying his best to remember all the important details. "Ah yes that tournament, I know all about it. It's a really grand event held every 250 years that takes the strongest members from every race in the galaxy and dwindles them down to the top 100 who then battle each other for the top honour in martial arts. How do you think the martial arts tournaments existed on earth? A combatant was selected to represent the human race, when he returned he decided to hold his own tournament for the earth and thus the world martial arts tournament was born. The rules are pretty much the same in both tournaments as well" says King Kai finishing his history tale on the tournaments. "That's great King Kai thank you. Bye Bubbles, bye Gregory, cya later King Kai" shouts Goku as he instant transmits back to Capsule Corp.

"Good news everyone we're going to the tournament" shouts Goku as he arrives at Capsule Corp. Explaining what King Kai told him Goku proceeds to search the party grounds for more food.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thanks every one for the reviews, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

I just want to get some advice regarding lemon scenes. After re reading the sites rules I imagine that lemons shouldn't be allowed but I have read numerous fan fictions that contain lemon scenes. If some one could clarify this for me i would greatly appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 13 - What the Hell is That

Chapter 13 – What the Hell is That

"Who all wants to go?" asks Bulma figuring the Saiyans won't have to be asked twice. "Me and Kakkarot will be going" says Vegeta nominating him and his rival. "I would like to go as well" chirps Gohan. "Me too" pipes in Videl not wanting to miss such an opportunity. "I'm going" grunts Piccolo causing Gohan to smile. "Krillin, 18, Tien what about you guys do you want to go?" questions Goku looking forward to see who will represent the human race. "I'm not sure I don't have the same love of battle as you Saiyans do" says Krillin as he looks down at the ground. "The most that can go is 6, unless you want me to build a new spaceship, all our current ships only have the capacity to sleep 6 people" explains Bulma a cruel plan forming in her head. "I guess I will go then" says Tien knowing it wouldn't be fair on Krillin or 18 if they had to leave each other. "Just let me go find out where these co ordinates are and then I will be back to tell you guys the length of the journey, Verena, Chi Chi could you come give me a hand?" finishes Bulma slightly winking to both of her friends. "Sure" they both reply confused following the blue haired genius.

"Excuse me young lady. But I'm not sure if I like the idea of you gallivanting across the universe with Gohan without me or your mother around to supervise" grunts Hercule trying to sound intimidating. "Besides you will be missing almost a year of school work" says Hercule finishing up his argument. "Relax the brat is barely old enough to get hard never mind knowing how to do anything with it" snorts Vegeta causing Gohan and Videl to blush a deep shade of red. "Beside I will be there and if he tries to do anything he shouldn't he will answer to me" threatens Vegeta. "Dad I'm the top of my class as well so I don't have to worry about falling to far behind, if your really worried I can bring some of my study materials with me" says Videl trying her best to persuade her father. "Besides if it's anything like the spaceship I took to Namek then we will all be in the same living quarters" explains Goku recalling his time spent training in space. "That should be fine but if I find out anything inappropriate happens then I'm warning you and Videl I expect you to keep on top of your studies" says Hercule always trying to look out for his daughters best interests. "Well I think it's about time me and 18 get going thanks for the invite to the awesome party" chirps Krillin as he and his girlfriend part ways and take off. "Yeah me and Puar should be heading back as well, its getting kind of late" exclaims Yamcha as he and Puar leave as well.

Coming back into the yard the three females walk up to the group of fighters baring sinister looking smirks that their three mates know to mean trouble, they can only hope it isn't directed at any of them. "We have good news and bad news" exclaims Bulma drawing all attention to her. "Hurry up woman and spit it out" demands an impatient Vegeta. "You never did like being teased did you Vegeta" says Bulma her gaze directed to her mate. "The good news is our space craft will make it to the location of the tournament on time, the bad news is it will take approximately five months to complete the journey" reveals Bulma. "So that means we should leave as soon as possible?" asks Gohan recalling how easy it is to get sidetracked on a journey in space. "Yeah if everyone here wants I can have the ship prepped and ready to leave this day week" chirps Bulma excited.

"Sounds good to me Bulma, so we will meet up here at say midday one week from now?" questions Goku a grin starting to form on his face. "Agreed" the warriors say as they say their good byes and part ways, all except two half Saiyans. "I guess we should get going as well. Videl is getting quite tired and there is still a lot of stuff I want to teach her before we leave for space" says Gohan as he and Videl prepare to fly off. "Sure Gohan you want to 'teach' her something" says Bulma in a teasing voice forming air quotes with her fingers as she says teach. Looking at Bulma both the young half Saiyans burst out into a deep blush before blasting off causing the three women to burst out laughing and Hercule to fume. "He better not be doing anything with my daughter" snaps Hercule as the women continue their laughing now directed at Hercule who is apparently oblivious to what's going on with Gohan and Videl.

After getting away from their crazy mothers the duo scout out a lake in the distance surrounded by lush grassland and decide to land at it. "This is the life isn't it" sighs Gohan as he lets his bare legs hang in the mild water as he examines the hues in the sky left from the setting sun behind him. "Yeah" replies Videl as she joins Gohan at the edge of the lake nestling her head into his shoulder. Looking down at the beauty beside him Gohan wraps his arm around her keeping her close to him. "I wonder if space will be as tranquil as this" says Videl as she stares into the sky. "It is absolutely beautiful up there but it gets very repetitive after a while" says Gohan causing the girl to move her head and stare at him intently. "You were in space?" questions Videl finding herself to be shocked once more by Gohan. "Yeah I think I was six at the time. To make a long story short some of our friends died, including Piccolo which meant our Dragonballs wouldn't work. After finding out about Piccolo's home planet we went there and used their Dragonballs. It was an interesting journey to say the least Krillin, Bulma and I on a spaceship for two months" says Gohan revealing another piece of his past to Videl. "Come to think about it that's probably why I had a crush on Bulma" says Gohan not realising he said it out loud instead of to himself.

"Hahahahaha you had a crush on Bulma?" replies Videl as she bursts out laughing. "What I didn't say that" replies Gohan trying to cover his tracks. "You must be hearing things" stutters Gohan as a blush starts to form on his face once more. "Nope now spit it out I want to know about this" demands Videl her tone of voice suggesting she won't take any bullshit. "Fine" sighs Gohan as he recalls how Bulma used to prance about in the spaceship all day wearing nothing but her underwear slightly blushing and noticing a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Don't expect me to do that" snorts Videl as she looks up and down Gohan.

"I think your ready for your birthday present" says Videl as she pushes Gohan so he is lying with his back flat on the ground. "You didn't have to get my anything Videl, just spending time with you is enough" says Gohan as he carefully examines the girl beside him unsure of what she will do. "Is that so?" she replies as she sits down on his lap causing the both of them to blush due to the intimacy involved with Videl's actions. Leaning forward she kisses him; becoming fed up with a normal boring kiss she slides her tongue into his mouth. "What the hell is that" shouts a panicked Gohan as he breaks the kiss and pulls away from Videl. "Relax stupid it's just my tongue" replies Videl as she begins giggling at the disturbed look on Gohan's face. "Why were you trying to put your tongue in my mouth" says Gohan a look of disgust on his face. "My friends at school are all making a big deal about it I just thought I would try it with you now man up and take it" says Videl as she proceeds to kiss Gohan once more. Sliding her tongue in once more she is relieved to find out that he doesn't panic this time. After letting Videl lick the inside of his mouth a couple of times Gohan gets the strangest of urges to join in.

Slowly sliding his tongue at hers Gohan begins caressing it with his own prompting the girl to increase the intensity of the kiss. Following suit Gohan forces his tongue into her mouth deciding to let her feel the weird sensations involved. Deepening the kiss Gohan wraps his arms around Videl's waist. A couple of minutes later the duo break the kiss gasping for air "I guess it wasn't so bad" chuckles Videl noticing the stupid grin on Gohan's face. "It was quite good" mutters Gohan as he leans forward and kisses Videl once more with all the passion he can muster. Breaking the kiss the duo rest peacefully in each others company absorbing the last beautiful rays of the sun. "I think I should get heading home. We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have" sighs Videl wishing she could spend eternity like this. "Yeah ok. I'll see you soon" says Gohan as he and Videl part ways heading for their respective homes.

With the blink of an eye one week has come and passed, in that time nothing in particular has happened apart from the warriors preparing for the journey by spending as much time with their families and friends as possible. Now we join them in Bulma Briefs backyard preparing to take off. "Who are we waiting for now?" questions Bulma as she scans over the crowd of warriors gathered. "No one Bulma, everyone is here" says Gohan as Piccolo lands at his side. "Good, then if you will all follow me onboard and I will give you a quick run down of how the ship works" says Bulma as she begins leading everyone onboard. "This is the main chamber; down those stairs are the sleeping and bathing areas. The kitchen is on the lower level as well" finishes Bulma knowing the kitchen will be the second most important room for the Saiyans. "I'm afraid we have come across a couple of problems with the sleeping arrangements. You see we only have three double beds so that means you will all have to pair up, Goku and Tien I have set up room one for you. Piccolo and Vegeta you are in room two.

That means Gohan and Videl you both will have to share room three" says Bulma noticing the dazzled looks on everyone's faces. "Why are we sharing a room?" squeaks Gohan. "Sorry kiddo but that's the only way I could get it worked out, everyone else is too big to sleep comfortably in that bed" says Bulma trying to come up with an excuse. "Vegeta I was able to finish that stuff for you as well, they are in the capsule container in your room" says Bulma as she kisses her mate one last time. "Thank you Bulma" mutters Vegeta as he leans up against the wall. "Take good care of Trunks" says the Saiyan prince. "Anyway I won't hold you back any more, I have fully stocked the kitchen with food capsules and the ship is pre programmed to take you guys to your destination. If any problems do arise then Vegeta will be able to fix them he knows how to fly this beauty" says Bulma as she finishes her speech and exits the ship to meet up with Chi Chi, Hercule and Verena on the outside. "The plan went successfully" says Bulma to the other females causing them to giggle. Waving and shouting good bye to their families and friends inside the ship the bystanders feel the engines power up followed by the ship blasting off into orbit set on its five month journey.


	15. Chapter 14 - For the Love of Kami

Chapter 14 – For the Love of Kami

"So this is it huh?" questions a nervous Videl as she watches the earth fade into the distance. "Yeah all we can do now for five months is train" says Goku as he begins stretching. "Seeing as how there isn't much room in here for 6 people to train me and Videl will go down to the sleeping area for our meditation and training" says Gohan causing Vegeta to stare intently at him. "Brat, Kakkarot, Videl before you begin training I have something to give you" grunts Vegeta as he walks into the sleeping area. "Vegeta giving us something, this cant be good" mutters Gohan earning himself a playful slap from Videl. "That's my uncle watch how you speak about him" she mock teases causing their audience to chuckle at Gohan's misfortune.

Returning a short while later with a capsule in his hands Vegeta throws it at the feet of the Saiyans. "If you are going to be representing the Saiyan race then you will be dressing as Saiyans. I got Bulma to make this armour, Kakkarot, Gohan yours have the black under armour. Videl's yours has the royal blue under armour. If you will take note to your chest plates you will see a rank and insignia. Videl and mine have the emblem of the royal house of Vegeta while yours have the third class rank and insignia" finishes Vegeta as he grabs his armour from the pile. "Third class Vegeta? I thought I would have been higher than that considering I'm the strongest Saiyan alive" quips Gohan feeling slightly insulted. "Brat just because you have accomplished great feats of strength doesn't give you the honour to advance. The only way you can advance is by services to the Saiyan race" finishes Vegeta becoming annoyed with the conversation.

"Come on Videl lets get started I have something special I want to show you" says Gohan choosing his words carefully to try and wind Vegeta up. Following Gohan down into the sleeping area Videl is surprised to notice that the three beds are in individual rooms. "I guess this must be our room" says Videl as she sees her and Gohan's name engraved on the door. "I still can't believe they are letting us share a room" groans Gohan as he enters the room. "You don't sound too happy about it" says Videl as she throws her gear onto the bed. "No its not that it's just that sharing a room is one thing but we are going to be sharing a bed as well" confesses Gohan as he begins packing away his clothes. "You said you had something special to show me on our way down here" asks Videl her impatience showing.

"I think it's about time I teach you how to go Super" says Gohan unable to finish his sentence as he finds himself being hugged to death by the girl. "Thank you so much Gohan. So you finally think I'm ready huh?" replies Videl brimming with excitement. "As I was saying I am going to teach you how to become a Super Saiyan but it won't be easy. All I can do is show you how and encourage you the rest will be up to you" finishes Gohan as he breaks the hug and struggles to inhale sweet oxygen. "That's ok if it was easy then I really don't think it would be that much of an improvement" says Videl as she begins thinking. "I can't wait to see what I'm like with blonde hair" she squeals excited causing Gohan to chuckle. "What's so funny" questions Videl confused. "I just didn't think you cared about something as feminine as that" says Gohan. After replaying the words over in her head a couple of times to make sure she heard him correctly Videl promptly drives her knee into Gohan's crown jewels "just because I like fighting doesn't mean I don't like girly things either" shouts Videl as she storms off leaving a confused and hurting Gohan lying on the floor.

"Bad move son" says Goku from the doorway. "You saw that?" questions Gohan as he struggles to get to his feet. "Yeah. Listen son we all know what's been going on between you and Videl and I suspect the sleeping arrangements have been made like this by your mother to force what I am about to say. I'm sure you have noticed strange feelings when you're around Videl" says Goku to which Gohan just nods. A short while later Goku and Gohan emerge from the sleeping area, Gohan with a scared look on his face. Looking up at Vegeta and Videl in the corner Gohan notices the same appalled and disgusted look on her face. "Is Vegeta having the same talk with Videl?" asks Gohan to which Goku only nods. After finishing getting her talk Videl proceeds to grab Gohan by the arm and drag him into their room.

"Listen Gohan I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" says Videl as she recalls how Vegeta explained to never hit below the below the belt unless her life depended on it. "No I'm sorry Videl I shouldn't have said that" replies Gohan as he hugs her. "Did your dad have the same talk with you as Vegeta did with me?" asks Videl as she hugs Gohan back. "What did Vegeta say to you?" questions Gohan. "Um eh never mind" stutters Videl as she blushes. "Yeah he said the same thing to me then" replies Gohan. "Listen Gohan if you're so worried about sharing a bed we can put a divide up between us" suggests Videl trying to ease some of the tension between them. "No it'll be fine, sure way back when we went searching for the Dragonballs me and you slept beside each other most nights" replies Gohan.

"That was a good meditation session, you're really on your way to becoming transcendent Videl" says Gohan as he gets up from the ground and wipes the sweat of his brow. "It's a lot harder to meditate here than it was back on earth" mutters Videl as she too gets onto her feet. "Oh that's just because of the noises of them training. If you can learn to meditate with those distractions it will only further improve your abilities" exclaims Gohan as a loud crash and spike in Ki alerts him to the training getting very serious above. "Excuse me I think I will need to go up there and intervene" says Gohan as he starts for the exit of the room. "That's fine with me I'm going to take a nice long shower anyway" shouts Videl to his retreating figure.

"What's wrong with them Tien?" questions Gohan as he emerges from the lower levels to see Vegeta, his father and Piccolo engaged in a rather serious spar. "Well as far as I understand Gohan, Vegeta wants to use the artificial gravity to train but as usual he wants to take it to the extreme and your father and Piccolo are against this because they know that me and Videl wont be able to cope with it" explains Tien relieving some of the half Saiyans confusion. "Ok gotcha" says Gohan as he walks over to the centre console. After examining it for a couple of seconds he strikes it with his fist. "Brat what the fuck are you doing?" grunts Vegeta as he sees smoke forming around the gravity machine. "Well seeing as how you three are acting like children I thought I had to intervene before you broke the spaceship" says Gohan earning himself glares from the three warriors. "I broke the gravity machine so stop fighting over something so stupid" mutters Gohan as he turns to leave. Not expecting Gohan to break the machine Vegeta lets anger cloud his judgement as he powers up and flies at the young Saiyan.

Sensing the incoming blow Gohan dodges it and retaliates by delivering a punch to Vegeta's stomach causing the proud Saiyan to double over. "Don't test my patience Vegeta" says Gohan his voice as cold as ice as he makes his way down to his room once more. Entering the room and dropping face first onto the bed he doesn't even notice Videl getting dressed. "Are you ok Gohan?" asks Videl worried as she notices the look of stress on his face. "Yeah I am but there is something we need to talk about Videl" says Gohan his voice serious. After quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt Videl joins Gohan on the bed and stares intently at him "What do we need to talk about?" questions Videl as she begins to grow nervous. "Um eh, Videl I was just wondering" stutters Gohan as he gets into a sitting position looking at Videl. "Everyone knows about us so I uh guess I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" asks Gohan as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

"I thought I already was" questions Videl confused. "Yeah I guess but I never said it so I wasn't really sure" replies Gohan chuckling. "Sure then Gohan I would love to be your girlfriend" says Videl as she closes the gap between them and kisses him. After kissing for a short while the duo fall asleep in each others embrace both of them forgetting about the awkwardness they had earlier about their sleeping arrangements.

Waking up the next morning Gohan is surprised to find Videl lying on top of him with her feet on either side of his head. Looking down at her face and seeing the innocent look on it Gohan smiles. "You're beautiful Videl" he softly whispers before he finally realises where Videl's head is resting. _How did she get like that and why is her head in my lap? And for the love of Kami why do I feel so excited?_ Slowly opening her eyes Videl sees the light trying to invade her vision from the sides of her eyes so she snuggles down deeper into what she figures to be her pillow causing a moan to escape from Gohan's lips. After getting comfortable again Videl realises her pillow feels kind of funny and decides to investigate. Raising her head and examining it she realises it wasn't a pillow but her boyfriends lap.

Noticing something sticking up from Gohan's lap Videl recalls the talk Vegeta gave her the day before. Blushing furiously she turns around and sees a look of pure ecstasy on her boyfriends face. Finally putting two and two together Videl rolls of Gohan and stares directly at his blushed face. "Sorry" she whispers up to him feeling embarrassed. After picking up Videl's voice Gohan finally withdraws from his stupor "Don't be sorry Videl it felt amazing" groans the Saiyan as his pleasure begins to fade. "Oh did it now" replies Videl as she smirks at her boyfriend. Regaining her confidence Videl sits down on Gohan's lap and gently grinds on top of him. Feeling Gohan getting excited below her Videl leans forward and plants a quick kiss on his lips. "I think I'm going to go get dressed" she whispers into his ear as she gets up from his lap and begins gathering clothes for the following day. "That's evil Videl" says Gohan as he struggles to contain himself. "No it's not its fun" she replies innocently. "Just wait I'll get you back" mutters Gohan to the retreating figure of Videl. "I'm looking forward to it" she shouts back to him.

"I really hope we have enough food" says Tien as he witnesses the four Saiyans devouring breakfast. "We should besides it won't be hard to stop on a nearby planet to resupply if we need to. Anyway onto more important matters, I believe if we win this tournament that we will be able to restore our race to our former glory, the glory we had before we got involved with Frieza and his ilk" explains Vegeta looking forward to accomplishing this. "I think we should also lower our Ki to around about the level Frieza was at. I know that's low compared to what we can achieve now but it should be enough to show other people who can sense Ki that we are serious without letting them get a glimpse of our true power" says Piccolo showing his expertise in planning strategically for battle. "I agree with that, Gohan when we get there I think you should revert back to your base form. Everyone participating will probably think the Super Saiyans are still only a myth. I believe it would be best if we gave them a false sense of victory before we crush them in battle" finishes Vegeta. "Train hard everyone we only have five months to get as strong as we can" says Gohan as he gets up from the table and prepares for the intense training to follow.


	16. Chapter 15 - Get Your Hands of Her Brat

Chapter 15 – Get Your Hands of Her Brat

Over the course of the following weeks everyone onboard the ship trained furiously with Vegeta and Goku pairing up, Gohan and Videl pairing up and Piccolo and Tien training on their own. Since the first night together Gohan and Videl have shared a bed and actually have come to the point where they enjoy sleeping in each others embrace. Now halfway into their journey we join back up with the warriors from Earth.

"Gohan you promised you would teach me how to become a Super Saiyan and you haven't shown me anything yet" exclaims Videl as she finishes inhaling her breakfast. "Today Videl, today I will show you what to do. Here come with me and we can begin" says Gohan as he leads Videl back into their room. "Before I begin I want to apologise for what I am going to put you through" says Gohan as he recalls the turmoil he had to go through to transform. "To start with the ability to transform arises from a need not a desire. If you are going to transform you will need the power it offers for your basic survival" explains Gohan as he drops into a meditative position and begins hovering at eye level with Videl. "I want you to think of your mother and father, imagine they are in this room with us. Now that feeling you have for your parents I want you to hold onto it" whispers Gohan soothingly. "Now imagine Cell is with all of you and he is mercilessly beating your father, after becoming fed up torturing your father he decapitates the man and tosses his maimed and mangled corpse at your feet. Turning towards your mother Cell closes the gap between them in an instant. Grabbing her throat he chokes her before he pushes her down onto the ground and rapes her. All the while you're standing there powerless to help, to scared to come forward and help those you love most" finishes Gohan his voice coated with hate and malice.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT" screams Videl as her aura begins to swell around her. Realising that it's now or never Gohan leaps at Videl forcing her against the wall with his arm held tightly against her throat. "FIGHT ME" screams Gohan as he sees the look of hatred and betrayal in her eyes. Unable to withstand the turmoil of emotions overcoming her Videl focuses solely on her anger and lets it consume her. Letting out a primal scream she is consumed with a blinding light while her aura grows immensely. "Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhh" grunts Videl as she emerges from the light. After carefully examining her Gohan notices how instead of standing on edge her blonde locks of hair all point downwards. "GIVE ME BACK MY PARENTS" screams Videl as she strikes at Gohan with all of her might, the ability to make sane and rational thoughts leaving her in her rage.

"Calm down Videl it's me Gohan. Don't let it beat you, you have to control the anger" says Gohan as he catches her incoming punches and forcefully holds her in place. "Gohan" she mutters before she collapses unable to withstand the emotional and physical strain of holding super Saiyan. Picking her up Gohan carefully tucks her into their bed, turning to leave the room he sees Goku and Vegeta staring at him with blank looks on their faces. "It's magnificent watching some one transform for the first time" mutters Goku overcome with awe at Videl's progress. "She is stronger than you were Kakkarot when you fought Cell" marvels Vegeta his pride showing for his niece. "Gohan stay with her, when she wakes up she will be confused, you can help her clear up this confusion when so does awaken" grunts Vegeta as he walks off to resume his ever important training. "Good job son I'm proud of you" says Goku as he too follows Vegeta and resumes his training.

* * *

"Mum, Dad" shouts Videl as she wakes, frantically searching her nearby surroundings for her parents. "Sssshhh its ok Videl" whispers Gohan as he walks over to his girlfriend and wipes the sweat of her forehead. "What happened Gohan, the last thing I can remember is being overcome with an unyielding rage then everything went blank" explains Videl recalling the last few moments, before she passed out, as best as she can. "You done it Videl, you overcome your anger and rage and transformed into a Super Saiyan." Exclaims Gohan a prideful smile growing on his face. Bending over and hugging her he gently caresses the back of her head with his hand. "Happy birthday Videl" he whispers into her ear before he breaks the hug to take a step back and examine her. "H-how did you know?" asks Videl shocked. "Come on now Videl I made it my business to find out. I mean after what you done for my birthday I had to get you something just as good" finishes Gohan chuckling.

"Thank you" she says as a tear begins to run down her cheek. "This is the best birthday present I have ever got" she mutters as she breaks down crying from joy. Lying down beside her in the bed Gohan hugs her passionately. "Sorry to bust your bubble and all Videl but you still have a lot of work to do before you will be able to fight effectively in your transformed state" says Gohan bringing the girl down from cloud nine. "But you look beautiful with blonde hair" he whispers before he kisses her, effectively silencing any witty response she could come up with. "I want you to stay in bed today and rest up and then we can get back to helping you master Super Saiyan tomorrow" says Gohan as he breaks the kiss. "But" says Videl unable to finish her sentence due to Gohan thrusting his tongue into her mouth. "No buts you're staying in bed today and resting, even if I have to tie you to the bedposts" says Gohan in a teasing manner as he breaks the kiss with Videl once more. "But I think you would enjoy that to much" he whispers into her ear as he rubs up and down her sides before quickly getting up from the bed and joining everyone else on the upper level of the ship leaving Videl in state of confused arousal.

"How is she doing Gohan?" questions Vegeta as he dodges an incoming kick from Goku. "Oh she's fine just a little worn out but with a good rest she will be back to full strength and focus" says Gohan as he sits beside the fatigued Tien and observes the spar between his father and Vegeta. Joining his former student Piccolo keeps a keen eye on the spar, "It looks like Goku has the upper hand" says Piccolo as he watches the Saiyan dodge all the incoming blows from his opponent. "Vegeta and dad are both nearly equal in technique and power, the only advantage dad has at the moment is he has more control over the second form of Super Saiyan" exclaims Gohan as Vegeta lands a successful punch into his opponents stomach. "Have either of you noticed a change in Videl the last couple of weeks?" asks Gohan as the spar reaches its climax. "No I haven't Gohan all I have been doing is training, I want to get to my absolute maximum for this tournament" says Tien. "Brat she is probably starting to go through puberty" grunts Vegeta as he approaches the young Saiyan followed closely by his rival. "So far with my observations on you when you reached Super Saiyan you seemed to go through puberty at an accelerated rate, your voice is already deepening for a start" exclaims Vegeta as he stands above the other warriors.

"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat then head to bed. Videl and I have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" exclaims Gohan as he departs from the resting warriors. "I hope he doesn't forget about his own training" says Goku as he watches his son drop down the hatch to the living quarters. "Don't worry about him Kakkarot, the brat knows what is best for himself and he wont let training Videl get in the way of that" grunts Vegeta as he follows Gohan's lead and makes his way for the kitchen.

"Excellent Videl now control it, don't let the rage control you" shouts Gohan as Videl struggles to maintain her transformed state. "Ok I think I have it" grunts Videl as she lets her aura swell around her before she condenses it into herself. "Amazing it's only been a week since you first transformed and you can already control a high margin of the power" exclaims Gohan as he drops into a fighting stance. "But let's see how you do trying to cope with the pressures of battle" smirks Gohan as he stares intently into her cerulean eyes. "You're on" she replies as she leaps at Gohan.

* * *

Over the following weeks and months everyone onboard the space ship trained and pushed themselves as far as they could Videl has nearly mastered her new found Super Saiyan abilities and much to the surprise of everyone else she is as strong as Gohan was in his first Super Saiyan form in the battle against Cell. And now five months since they first departed earth they find themselves on their final approach to the planet holding the martial arts tournament.

"Arriving at destination in 30 minutes, prepare for final approach" rings the autonomous voice of the computer through the ship waking everyone onboard up. "Ugh I guess we better get up" groans Videl as she stretches. "Yeah do you know where I put the armour Vegeta got us?" replies Gohan as he gets out of bed and begins searching the room. "I dunno where yours is, maybe if you weren't such a slob you might be able to find it" exclaims Videl sarcastically as she skims over Gohan's half of the room finding clothes everywhere but the wardrobe. Getting out of bed Videl makes her way to her wardrobe and a couple of seconds later emerges with her royal blue spandex suit. "I will be back in a couple of minutes" says Videl as she makes her way towards the bathroom. "Ah there you are" exclaims Gohan as he pulls out his black spandex from the bottom of a pile of clothes.

After quickly putting on his spandex Gohan finds his white boots and breastplate and begins putting them on. Hearing a creek from the door Gohan looks up and sees Videl, wearing only her spandex, which leaves nothing to the imagination, trying to sneak in. After examining how the spandex shows of all Videl's curves and, much to his surprise, her breasts actually appear to be bigger, a blush begins to form on Gohan's face. "What are you looking for?" squeaks Gohan as he gets up from the ground. "I forgot my armour and would you close your mouth before you swallow some flies" says Videl as she walks over to her wardrobe and bends into it to withdraw her armour. Coming back out of her wardrobe she turns around and see's her boyfriend staring at her intently. "You like what you see" she says in a courteous tone as she walks over to him examining his body and taking note of how the spandex defines all his muscles in the right way. "Y-yeah" he stammers unable to say anything else as he finds Videl forcing her tongue into his mouth. Feeling adventurous Gohan brings his hands down on Videl's ass and gently caresses it.

"Hurry up and get ready brats" grunts Vegeta from the doorway causing the two teens to break their kiss and stare at their prince embarrassed. "We will be touching down any second now. Gohan revert back to your base form" says the prince as he storms off. "What's wrong with him?" mutters Gohan confused at why Vegeta was so angry. "I think he might be annoyed at what you're doing" exclaims Videl as she pulls Gohan's hands off her ass and smirks at him. "There's nothing he can do about it besides you seemed to enjoy it" retaliates Gohan as he reverts back to his base form. "I forgot how good you looked with black hair" says Videl as she dons her armour. Following his girlfriend's lead Gohan puts on his armour and the duo make their way to the top floor of the spaceship.

Meeting everyone else already gathered at the door the ship squeals and hisses before crashing into the ground with a thump. Watching the hydraulic rams lower the heavy door the warriors stretch before departing the spaceship greatly anticipating the upcoming battles.


	17. Chapter 16 - Food Massages Are The Best

Chapter 16 – Food Massages Are The Best

Exiting the ship the group of warriors are overwhelmed with the sights that greet them, a city so large it would make the largest city on Earth look like a rural village bustling with life. People and creatures of all looks and races, some are green some are blue some look like fish some like look oxen and much to the surprise of the warriors not one of the alien species come close to representing a humanoid. "This place is amazing" marvels Videl as she excitedly dodges the crowds as the warriors make their way through the bustling metropolis. "We need to find the registration area, I know the tournament is still a month away and all but we don't know how long it will take to get through the registration process" says Gohan trying to think logically. "I agree" says Piccolo. Taking to the air and flying around for a short while the warriors finally come across what appears to be a coliseum. Landing at the front of the coliseum the group barely have a chance to marvel at the superb architecture before two attendants appear out of thin air in front of them.

"Hello there how can we be of assistance to you?" says one of the attendants as he bows before the warriors. "We are here for the tournament" replies Vegeta taking charge of the group of warriors. "Ah fantastic. If I may what race are you representing?" questions the other attendant. "The four of us are representing the Saiyans" says Vegeta as he gestures to Goku, Gohan and Videl. "I am representing the Humans" says Tien as he steps forward. "Namekians" grunts Piccolo. "Superb we weren't expecting to get any Saiyans this time around hopefully you will perform as well as you did at the last tournament" says the attendant. "Sorry for interrupting, but how can we understand what your saying and why do you look like humans?" asks Gohan finding it peculiar that the people that were sent to greet them could speak English. "Ah that's just our cloaking device, it makes us appear as the race most familiar to the people we are conversing with and it also translates our voice and all incoming voices. You see this tournament is the most diverse event in the universe without technology such as this it would be physically impossible for us to process all applicants" explains the man clearing up all of Gohan's confusion. "Amazing" marvels Gohan thinking of the capabilities technology like this would have on earth.

"Now if you could all step through this device it will scan your body, then your details will be uploaded into the system" says the man as he pulls out a black pole radiating a green light from its surface. Holding the device outwards the attendant lets the light illuminate an eight foot area in front of itself. Taking the initiative Vegeta steps into it first, a short while later the device beeps. "Vegeta, Saiyan Prince, 36 years old. 15,000 Gioranio's" comes a computerised voice from the device. "Thank you Prince Vegeta" says the attended as the device logs Vegeta's data and a scan of his body into the system. "What is a Gioranio?" questions Vegeta not sure about the unfamiliar term. "They are the measurement we use to represent someone's fighting abilities, 15,000 is just slightly above average" explains the attendant. "If my memory serves me right you Saiyans had a method of analysing fighting abilities as well?" questions the attendant. "Yes but we used power levels" explains Vegeta smiling as he recalls how a power level of 20,000 was considered godly. "Hmmm I think one Gioranio is the equivalent of a power level reading of about 400" explains the attendant helping to clarify the warriors unasked question.

After repeating the process for the other warriors the attendant with the device departs leaving the other attendant alone with the warriors. "The tournament will begin in 2 weeks, or 1 month by Earths standard. Feel free to stay here we have accommodations available for all competitors as well as training grounds, spa and relaxation areas and a dinning hall. All of these services have been provided by our sponsors so please feel free to make use of them as they are free" says the attendant as he turns to depart. "Before I forget take this it will show you where to go and if you have any queries feel free to ask it" exclaims the attendant as a football sized robot with a single red eye appears in front of them.

"Sirs, Miss, if you would follow me I would like to show you to your accommodation" says the robot as it floats in the air at head height for Vegeta. "Lead the way" mutters Vegeta as he begins walking after it. "Can anyone sense that Ki as strong as Cell's?" questions Gohan becoming fed up with the lack of conversation. "Yeah and I can't sense a Ki lower than Frieza's" exclaims Tien a look of worry on his face. "I know its fantastic think of all the challenging fights and opponents we are going to run into" chirps Goku as he rubs the back of his head. "I just hope when we go Super we don't scare them" says Videl deciding to add her own two cents to the conversation. "Don't forget that more than likely everyone participating is masking their true power" warns Gohan figuring anyone who would enter a tournament on this scale would be an excellent fighter. "Behind us to the right, at about 5 o'clock, two people are following us" whispers Piccolo barely loud enough for everyone else to hear. Quickly turning their heads the warriors see two dark figures fading into nothingness, almost as if they evaporated out of existence. "Piccolo did you get a look at them?" questions Gohan as he readies himself for an attack. "No I couldn't but they definitely wanted something with us. From here on out I don't think we should split up" suggests Piccolo. Agreeing with the wise Namekian the group of warriors take off after their guide once more.

* * *

"Now this is what I call an accommodation" exclaims Goku as he throws open the door into their shared room. In the room waiting for them are six queen sized beds all draped in expensive fabrics, a kitchen big enough to fit at least ten people, a bathroom with a fully functioning Jacuzzi and much to the pleasure of everybody a balcony with a superb view over the city below them. "Finally I don't have to share a bed with Kakkarot" exclaims Vegeta with a rare smile gracing his features. "You aren't exactly my favourite thing to wake up beside either Vegeta" retaliates the lovable Saiyan. "Come on now Kakkarot I know you would rather wake up beside me than that harpy you call your mate" replies Vegeta chuckling as he makes his way towards a bed and claims it as his own. Not paying heed to the words of Vegeta Goku makes his way into the kitchen and starts piling every type of food imaginable onto the table. After devouring every last scrap of food in their kitchen the Saiyans lie up on the balcony enjoying the intensely warm rays of the sun. "I don't know about you but I'm not doing anything today apart from relaxing" exclaims Gohan as he undresses down to his boxers and lets the sun go back to cooking him. "Rest is for the weak" grunts Vegeta as he summons the robot and demands it take him to the training area. "Vegeta is right we don't have much longer left if I were you guys I'd save the relaxing until a couple of days before the tournament begins" says Goku as he takes of after his rival followed by Piccolo and Tien.

"Gohan you have to come in here and check this out" shouts Videl from inside the apartment. Emerging from the balcony the young Saiyan follows his girlfriend's voice to the bathroom. Seeing that the door is lying wide open he knows its ok to enter. Walking in he see's Videl sitting in a Jacuzzi with the capacity for at least twenty large men. "Come on in this is perfect" sighs Videl as she sinks underneath the water. Not having to be told twice Gohan jumps in and stretches his arms on the outer rim of the Jacuzzi as Videl emerges from the water and rests her head into Gohan's shoulder. "This is perfect" says Gohan as he stares intently at the beauty beside him.

A couple of hours later and the young couple find them selves joined in the hot tub by a battered and bruised Goku and Vegeta. "Training area good?" questions Gohan as he plays with the now sleeping Videl's hair. "Its brilliant anything you want and they will have it. Just make sure you can control yourself down there" exclaims Vegeta as he sinks lower into the Jacuzzi until only his face is above the water. "Why what did you do Vegeta?" questions Gohan becoming worried. "Some of the other competitors thought it would be good idea to make fun of Vegeta's height and the fact that he is the ruler of a dead race" exclaims Tien as he joins the Saiyans. "You didn't kill them did you Vegeta?" questions Gohan surprised that Vegeta hasn't levelled the coliseum already. "No all I did was show them how weak they actually were" snorts Vegeta as a sadistic grin forms on his face. "What is so good about that monstrosity of a contraption" grunts Piccolo as he enters the bathroom trying to figure out what the fuss is all about. "It's relaxing and it helps loosen your muscles. Why don't you try it Piccolo?" says Gohan as he gently rubs Videl's shoulder to try and wake the girl without startling her.

Deciding he doesn't have anything to lose he indulges his former student and immerses himself into the Jacuzzi. "This is nice" groans Piccolo as he lets the hot jets of water soothe and relax his aching muscles. "Did you see anyone in the training area using techniques that we should be worried about coming up against?" questions Gohan as he finally succeeds in waking Videl. "Ugh what's going on, where am I" mutters Videl as she stops resting on Gohan. Looking down at her and smiling Gohan fills her in on what happened since she fell asleep. Looking down at her Gohan notices some drool on her chin. Without even thinking Gohan reaches down and wipes the drool of her face making Videl blush. "Thanks" she whispers into his ear "I'm going to go to bed I'll see you all in the morning" exclaims Videl as she gets out of the Jacuzzi and makes her way to the living quarters. "No we didn't Gohan, after the incident with Vegeta everyone in our vicinity left us alone" says Tien.

"You two seem to be getting along quite well son" says Goku as he watches the closed door Videl just exited from. "Yeah she's amazing, she is a brilliant fighter, student and friend. I really, really like her" exclaims Gohan shyly, finding it weird talking to his father and friends about Videl in this way. "Be careful with her a heart is a fickle thing, and I don't want to see either of you go through the pain of a broken heart" says Goku as he gets out of the Jacuzzi. "I'm going to hit the hay as well see you all tomorrow" says Goku as he makes his way to his bed. "He has the right idea I'm going as well" says Gohan as he stretches his muscles one last time. "Piccolo seems to be enjoying it" chuckles Gohan observing the look of pure ecstasy on the former Kami's face as he makes his way to bed. "You would be this happy if you could sit in your food and get messaged by it as well kid" chuckles Piccolo in response. After getting changed into a dry pair of boxers Gohan locates the bed with his now sleeping girlfriend in it and carefully and skilfully gets under the covers without waking her. Throwing his arm around the girl Gohan lets the sweet embrace of sleep claim him once more.

Waking up the following morning Videl cuddles deeper into the source of heat emitting from beside her in her bed. "Gohan what are you doing" she mumbles still not completely awake yet. "Nothing why Videl what's wrong?" questions Gohan confused. "Brat I think she means why the hell are you sleeping beside her when you have a bed to yourself" grunts Vegeta as he observes the two. "I guess I just got used to sleeping beside Videl I didn't even think of going to an empty bed last night" replies Gohan as he yawns. "I don't mind either really, its nice sleeping with some one else" chirps Videl as she gets out of her now shared bed and makes her way to the bathroom with her training outfit for the day. "Vegeta I'm not going to where the armour you gave me for training I don't want it to get damaged before the tournament" says Gohan as he surrenders his warm mattress and gets changed into one of his training gi's. "That's fine. Gohan I want you to keep a close eye on Videl here. If anything happens her I will blame you" warns Vegeta as he stares at Gohan.

"Robot could you show us the way to the training area please?" asks Gohan as Videl and him finish their breakfast. "Of course young Masters follow me" says the robot as he leads them out of their room and down a maze of corridors. "I thought we ate all the food last night so how come the kitchen was fully stocked this morning?" questions Videl trying to make small talk. "We did but maybe the food stores automatically replenish themselves. Considering the technology available on this planet I wouldn't be surprised" says Gohan as he recalls how the food store in the hyperbolic time chamber never ran out. "Here we are go in through these doors and you will be in the training area" says the robot as he flies off leaving the two young Saiyans to enter on their own. Walking in through the doors the duo are greeted by a surprisingly large room full of people using different methods to exercise and train.

Trying to find a quiet place for them to train alone in the duo walk past a group of burly men with a blue skin complexion and white pieces of fur covering their hands, feet and private areas. "I smell monkeys" exclaims one of them in a deep voice as he sniffs the air a few times. Looking around their eyes finally land on Gohan and Videl. "What do we have here a couple of tailless monkeys" chuckles one of them causing the rest to snicker. "Watch your tongue scum" retaliates Videl her pride not letting the men taunt her. "Why what are you going to do about it bitch" spits the same man as he advances on Videl. Stepping forward Gohan prepares to strike the man when Videl stops him. "No Gohan I can take care of this fool" exclaims Videl as she walks forward to him. "Looks like this bitch is a fighter, pity she wasn't older then we could do with her as we please" roars the man the scene he has created starting to draw in a crowd of other fighters. "Bad move" mutters Gohan as he feels Videl's Ki swell.

Phasing out of view from most of the fighters present in the training ground Videl reappears in the middle of the group of men three of the four on the ground unconscious before the after image left by Videl has a chance to fade. "What was that you were saying" whispers Videl into the mans ear as he turns around and strikes at the girl with all his might. Not even bothering to block Videl allows the blow to make contact. "Please if your going to act like an arrogant asshole at least have the strength to back yourself up" says Videl as a smirk graces her face. Floating up until she is eye level with the man who is now shaking in fear she forces him onto the ground. Standing above him she stomps on his face. After examining the purple blood flowing from the mans nose onto her shoe she lifts it above the mans face. "Lick my shoe clean bitch!" she spits causing the crowd to burst out in laughter. "Videl that's enough" grunts Vegeta as he and the remaining warriors from Earth force their way through the crowd.

"He insulted me and our race he deserves more" says Videl her voice coated with hate. "What you didn't learn your lesson yesterday?" asks Vegeta as he realises this is the same man that crossed paths with him the day before. "Get out of our presence and never insult a Saiyan again especially not royalty or you will be killed" threatens Vegeta as he storms off. "Videl I know I have said it before but I need to say it again. Remind me not to piss you off" says Gohan as he awakes from the stupor that seeing his girlfriend physically abuse fully grown men put him into. "You know I wouldn't hurt you unless you deserved it" chuckles Videl as she grabs Gohan's hand and drags him off to a quiet secluded spot so they can begin their training anew.

Over the following weeks the warriors kept at their vigorous training regime all the while Piccolo couldn't shake the feeling that what ever was following them on their first day on this planet was still occasionally checking up on them.

"Tomorrow is the first day of the tournament, I hope we are all ready for this" mutters Tien as he, along with the other five warriors watches the sun set into the horizon.


	18. Chapter 17 - Beyond Eternity

**Chapter 17 – Beyond Eternity**

"So this is it huh?" questions Gohan as everyone gathers in their apartment fully decked out in their battle gear, Vegeta and Videl wearing their royal armour, Goku and Gohan wearing their third class armour and Piccolo and Tien wearing their usual gear. "Just remember not to reveal too much of your power in the opening fights we don't want the other combatants to see what we are capable off" grunts Piccolo as he takes charge and walks the now familiar path to the coliseum training grounds prompting the rest of the group to take off after him. "Listen Videl I don't want to see you get hurt" says Gohan as he grabs the girl making the both of them stop in their tracks. "I'll be alright Gohan just remember I was trained by the best" she chuckles in response "now hurry up I don't want to miss this" exclaims Videl as she rushes after everyone else.

After queuing for over an hour the warriors finally get into the training grounds and make their way to the changing area. "I wonder if this will use the same setup as the tournament on earth" wonders Tien as he scans over the hundreds of other competitors hoping to bring honour to their race. "It will probably be similar considering our tournament is based on this one" says Piccolo his vast knowledge and intelligence showing itself once more.

"Excuse me everyone if you could all settle down so we can get this tournament started" blares the voice of an attendant throughout the changing area. "That's better thank you. Now if we could get onto business. To try and make this tournament as fair as possible we will be splitting everyone into three different tiers, the first tier is only for the absolute strongest. To be able to participate in this tier you need to have over 250,000 Gioranio's. Entering this tier will also mean you will be fighting on the elemental arenas and on a final note during these matches death is highly possible so I would highly recommend you not to enter this tier unless you are a very capable warrior.

The second tier is for all combatants who have over 100,000 Gioranio's. The elemental arena will only be used during the final match in the second tier and lastly we have the third tier this tier is for warriors who aren't strong enough to enter either of the other two tiers. We don't use the elemental arenas in this tier as we believe there would be too great of a risk of death for the combatants. On a final note the victor of his or her tier is allowed to progress to the next tier. We will allow you to think on which tier you wish to enter when ever you have decided come and find us. Thank you everyone and have an enjoyable experience" finishes the attendant causing the crowd of fighters to mumble among their respective groups.

"I think it should be pretty obvious who is going to be fighting in which tier" says Goku as he begins making his way towards the attendants. After making a path through the crowd the warriors come face to face with one of the many attendants littered throughout the changing area. "Hello we know which tiers we want to participate in" says Goku causing all of the nearby contestants to focus on the friendly Saiyan. "Perfect. Now who would like to go first?" replies the attendant as he withdraws a scanner. "Me" chirps Gohan as he steps forward. "I wish to participate in tier one" says Gohan causing everyone listening to the conversation to snicker. "Come on now brat don't be getting ahead of your self" taunts some of the more brave and loud mouthed members of the crowd.

"Ok if that is what you wish just allow me to scan you" says the attendant as he scans Gohan and waits for his reading. "25,000" comes the robotic voice from the device causing the crowds to burst out laughing at the young half Saiyan. "Oh I didn't realise you would scan me before I powered up" replies Gohan as he balls his fists and begins gathering his energy. "275,000" says the device as it detects the change in Gohan's power. Looking at the astounded faces of everyone Gohan just smirks. "We are participating in the first tier as well" says Piccolo as he motions towards the two adult Saiyans. "Good your Gioranio count matches up with the young one here. What about the other two?" asks the attendant as he finishes scanning the three fighters. "I'm entering the second tier" says Videl as she allows the device to scan her, "150,000" comes the robotic voice once more.

"Excellent and what about you?" questions the attendant as he looks at Tien. "Oh I'm taking part in the third tier" mutters Tien as he steps through the device to regroup with everyone on the other side of the attendant. "50,000" comes the robotic voice for a final time. "The third tier will begin as soon as we have everyone scanned through. The second tier will begin the day after the third tier and the first tier will begin a day after the second one is completed" explains the attendant as he politely bows to the warriors. "Thank you but I just have one question. What is an elemental arena?" questions Gohan eager to find out just what he will be taking part in.

"An elemental arena is an arena that can change its state, it starts of solid but depending on the type and amount of energy emitted during a fight the arena can change its state. For example if some one unleashed an attack that caused the arena to go on fire the arena would more than likely do one of two things. Firstly it could embrace the fire and let the fire burn its course and even enhance the intensity of the flames of the fire. Or it could turn into a liquid such as water to put the fire out. What the arena does is entirely random and we find it's an excellent way for fighters to show how they react to a change in the environment" finishes the attendant as he turns his back to the group and begins scanning through other combatants.

"This tournament is getting very interesting and it hasn't even begun yet" says Goku as he processes the information the attendant just shared. "I say we go grab a bite to eat before the tournament begins I'm famished" suggests Goku as he rubs his stomach. Agreeing with him the rest of the Saiyans take of in search of a kitchen to raid.

* * *

"We have processed all the entrants. As it stands now we have 120 participants in the third tier, 439 in the second tier and 85 in the first tier. Could all participants in the third tier please make their way to the main arena so we can get this tournament started" finishes the voice of the attendant resounding from the very walls of the coliseum. "I guess that's me called for" exclaims Tien as he gets onto his feet and cracks his wrists. "Wait up we wouldn't miss this for the world" says Goku as he follows Tien's lead. "You have been awful quiet for a while" probes Gohan looking over at Videl as they manoeuvre their way to the arena. "Huh oh I was just thinking" mutters Videl not even raising her head from its contemplative gaze at the ground. "Care to elaborate?" asks Gohan becoming concerned over Videl's lapse in concentration finding it weird that some one who is usually so inquisitive has lost focus at a time like this.

"Well I was just thinking about this tournament and what it represents. It should represent the pinnacle of strength throughout existence and yet I couldn't help but wonder for a completely normal human it would probably take them an eternity to reach the level of skill found here" says Videl as she looks up at Gohan. "I guess it would be how you define eternity now wouldn't it" replies Gohan as he stops and stares into Videl's cerulean eyes. "What do you mean by how eternity is defined" questions Videl showing her intrigue. "It's something Piccolo said to me when he first trained me. Basically it goes a bit like this 'If you had a solid ball made of steel the size of the earth and you could rub it with a feather once a year. The length of time it would take for the steel ball to corrode the steel ball wouldn't even represent a second of eternity.' That's how Piccolo explained it to me" finishes Gohan as he brakes his gaze with Videl.

"I guess when you put it like that anyone could reach it" says Videl as she contemplates what Gohan said. "Just imagine if we wouldn't have bumped into each other that day I would be oblivious to all of this" finishes Videl as she motions to her surroundings. Leaning up she gives Gohan a quick peck on the cheek and continues after her uncle. Rubbing his cheek Gohan allows his gaze to follow Videl's figure before he too takes off after the rest of the group.

"Excellent everyone made it. Seeing as how there are 120 fighters in the third tier we have decided to short list twelve combatants by holding twelve simultaneous matches with a free for all between ten fighters in each match. The rules for all matches in this tournament are as follows, firstly no killing if you kill your opponent during a match you will be treated as a murderer and dealt with accordingly. Secondly if you make contact with any surface outside the arena you will be disqualified. Lastly if you are caught fighting in the waiting area you will be disqualified. This may be a fighting tournament but we take every measure to keep it civilised. Now if all combatants in the third tier could make their way into the fighting area so we can get this tournament underway" says the announcer as the roof of the coliseum reverts into the walls allowing the overhead sun to illuminate the massive fighting area and the hundreds of thousands spectators.

"Good luck Tien" chirps Gohan as Tien makes his to the fighting arena. "Thanks Gohan" replies the stoic monk as he waves to his friends before he fades from their view. "Combatant please state your name and race" asks an attendant as Tien successfully grabs the mans attention. "Tien Shinhan – Earthling" says the monk as he observes the other fighters gathering around him trying to get an accurate reading on their power levels. "You have been selected for the third arena. If you could make your way their you will get any more information you require from the attendant serving at that arena" explains the attendant as he bows to Tien. Bowing back he makes his way to the arena to find one of the creatures responsible for harassing Vegeta and Videl waiting impatiently.

"I'm here to participate in the fight on arena three" exclaims Tien to the attendant. "Excellent you are the last fighter for this ring. If everyone could make their way onto it, I will perform the countdown once everyone is in position" explains the attendant prompting the fighters to get into position. "Three, Two, One, FIGHT" shouts the attendant causing all eyes in the stadium to focus on the first match of the tournament.

Examining the other nine fighters Tien instantly makes a note of the weakest and strongest. Deciding to clear up some space he rushes towards the weakest of the fighters and quickly dispatches them with a series of quick and repetitive punches and kicks to their vitals. Looking around him he sees the two other strongest fighters also had the same idea as him leaving only three of the ten fighters still in the action. "You're a friend of the Saiyans I will leave you for last scum" growls the blue behemoth as he unleashes a ball of Ki at Tien. Jumping into the air to dodge the impromptu attack Tien lands graciously on his feet only to have the other fighter thrown forcefully into him. Recovering quickly Tien grabs the mans foot and builds momentum as he throws his opponent forcefully from the ring deciding to save his fight for the hostile creature with a hatred of the Saiyans.

"Before we fight explain to me your hatred of the Saiyans" inquires Tien as he turns to face his opponent dropping into a tried and tested fighting stance. "That's simple; the bastards invaded my home planet and tried to perform a genocide of my race. Navico, my home planet, wasn't fortunate enough to survive but a small handful of warriors did and we swore revenge against the race of cowards that so nearly brought us to extinction" spits the man venom on his voice. "That part of the Saiyan race has been extinguished the remaining Saiyans are protectors of the universe. Without them you and I wouldn't be standing here" replies Tien as he recalls how the Earth could have ended up in the same position as this warrior's home planet but due to a series of unlikely events that fate didn't befall the Earth.

"Enough chit chat" growls the Navican as he charges at Tien his aura swelling around him. Cupping his hands in front of him Tien gathers his Ki until mere seconds before his opponent is within striking distance. "Tri – Beam Cannon" roars the monk as he forms a triangle with his hands and unleashes the deadly attack. Unable to dodge the incoming blast the Navican hastily counters it by streamlining his body and flying through the blast only suffering minimal damage. Catching Tien of guard the Navican unleashes a powerful uppercut into the monks jaw. After overcoming the initial shock of his opponent countering his attack Tien retaliates by grabbing both of his opponent's fists and tightly squeezing them.

Bringing the man down to his knees from the pain Tien uses the compromising position of his opponent to his advantage by delivering a series of powerful head butts into the mans face. Finishing his assault Tien launches his opponent into the air and gathers his energy in his feet. Watching and waiting for the Navican to reach maximum altitude Tien suddenly bursts with energy and flies head first into his opponent's stomach causing the Navican to double over from the pain. Letting go of the man Tien lets him fall to the arena crashing into the hard surface causing a notable sized crater to form.

Landing a couple of steps away from his opponent Tien bows to the man believing him to be beaten. Grabbing a piece of tile from his face the Navican launches it at Tien watching as it makes contact with his jaw. Jumping up from his hole in the ground he snarls as he wipes his blood from his lips with the back of his hands, his white fur becoming stained with traces of black in the process. Letting out an infernal howl the Navican's nails start to grow and become more defined forming sharp blade like objects. Licking his lips sadistically he pounces at Tien slashing at the monk with his nails.

"Fuck they're sharp" grunts Tien as he miscalculates an incoming blow as it makes contact with the monk's bare torso slicing him horizontally. Bringing his now blood stained nails up to his nose the Navican sniffs the blood before he licks it up a grin forming on his face. "I have had enough of this fight" grunts Tien as he powers up and begins his assault anew. Feinting a right hook Tien fades behind the man and throws his arm around the mans neck effectively trapping his opponent. Tightening his hold Tien forces the man to the edge of the ring and holds him out over it. Letting go Tien gathers all of his power into his right hand and unleashes a powerful Ki enhanced punch into the Navican's jaw. Watching his opponent land unconscious outside the arena Tien bows once more before the referee declares him the winner.

Leaving the arena Tien notices the rest of the preliminary matches finishing up and heads over to the waiting area looking forward to his next match.


End file.
